


When Felicity's friendship saved Team Arrow from death

by KK1986



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Supernatural, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK1986/pseuds/KK1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Team Arrow is pinned down in an ambush that will most likely kill them all?  Well you call Felicity Smoak of course! Or in this case, a story of Felicity being BFF with the villain that tried to kill Team Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harley Quinn

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my head for awhile. I'm not the greatest and it's my first time at this. So if I sucks I am SO VERY SORRY. No beta so I own up to all mistakes in plot, grammar, and just overall horribleness. :) Hopefully you get what I was trying to accomplish!

Frack. Frack. FRACK! This is all Felicity could think when dealing with Team Arrow being pinned down in an ambush. 

There was a rumor of a weapons dealer in town to sell Military issue guns and other goodies to some unknown person that had big plans, or at least enough weaponry for a small army. By the rumors circulating The Glades, as well as Felicity able to hack into various government databases to show stolen weapons throughout all branches of the military, it was enough to get Team Arrow anxious. Finally after a week’s worth of dead-ends, Felicity was able to get a location of where the weapons buy would go down- an abandoned warehouse.

Roy said, “Anyone getting an iffy feeling about this?”

“I know what you mean….like this was almost too easy? Maybe we should head back,” Laurel said as she was looking for anyone suspicious near the building.

“We stay here.” Felicity shivered as she heard Oliver use his growly Arrow voice (she REALLY did love that). 

“Good to know” Oliver chuckled and Felicity could tell he was smirking, while the rest of the team just did an exasperated grown. Damn, she said it out loud. 

“Maybe your intel was wrong Felicity? There’s no one here, and the buy was supposed to have happened 30 minutes ago.”

Diggle piped in “I agree….wait….am I seeing that correctly? There are at least two people here.”

“You can lower your weapons, as if we wanted to kill you- you would be dead already,” Nyssa calmly claimed as she and Sara came out of the shadows.

“Sara? Nyssa? Why are you guys here?” Thea asked as Laurel jumped down from a low rafter to hug her sister.

“Hey guys! We heard of a big weapons buy in Starling, and decided to help you guys out” Sara quipped with a smile.

Oliver just stared at both of them and raised his eyebrow, clearly showing he did not believe that for a second.

Sara sighed, “Okay. Fine. The League found out that a weapons buy was going down and that the person responsible would use those weapons in Gotham. We owe a favor to Batman sooooo here we are.”

Roy squealed “YOU guys know Batman? He is SO cool! Do you know who he is?”

While Roy was obvious pulling a Cisco in his fan boy rant, Nyssa explained to Team Arrow that Batman had helped the League and that “I refuse to be in debt. We have an uneasy agreement that Batman stays away from the League and the League stays away from him.”

Oliver spoke up, “And yet you help him?”  
“We pay our debts. You should remember this from your time with us. Batman aided us when he did not have too. An act that saved our members….for that we find out who this weapons buyer is and stop the bloodshed soon to happen in Gotham.”

All of a sudden the lights go out, and everyone is put on alert. Felicity then begins to inform the team that the building’s security feeds were cut as well. “Felicity….what is happening?” Oliver growled, clearly not liking that he had been caught unawares.

“This was only supposed to be a simple, easy, normal stop bad guys from buying guns….okay maybe we need to redefine what normal is as opposed to what is normal for everyone, because most people’s view of normal is NOT stopping a weapons dealer….but how did this happen?! “ Felicity began to babble as she was desperately trying to hack back into the security feeds to find a way to help out her team.

“Fe-li-ci-ty…..” Oliver spoke to stop the babble from continuing.

“Alright I got back in….and….RUN! There is a group of people along the perimeter of the warehouse with what looks like enough guns to destroy a Dalek, Cyberman, and Weeping Angel combined!” Felicity yelled as Team Arrow along with Nyssa and Sara were able to hide behind some steel equipment and boxes as the armed men began to fill into the building.

“What do we have here? Naughty. Naughty. You tried to spoil all my fun, but the fun’s on you!” a woman’s voice laughed. The Team stood up to see a woman dressed in a crazy clown almost outfit with white make-up covering her face. “Now what do we have here? Starling’s greatest hero’s along with….oh that IS interesting! I thought the League stayed away from Gotham affairs…” the unknown woman shrugged as if she was anything but interested. She began doing a slow dancing around the room as if she was listening to music.

“What do we do?” Diggle asked as he got his gun ready for a firefight.

“Oliver what is going on? It’s too dark and I can’t make out who the woman is or how many men are in the building! I’ll trying turning on the lights to see if that will work, but then it will give away all of your positions as everyone will be able to see you!” Felicity started to say at a high pitched voice that she used when extremely scared for the team. “I’ve already sent out a call with SCPD to help, but it seems an explosion happened on the other side of town and they are dealing with that. It will take a while….you all need to stall.”

“Felicity. You need to stay in the van. Whatever happens…you stay in the van.” Oliver said in his low “Felicity” voice as he momentarily forgot that she was not safe in the Foundry. She had to come along in case she needed to access any high tech equipment that was supposed to be part of the shipment- which now proves to be a fake buy and an ambush.

“Oliver….” Felicity began to cry. “No! You will not die on me. NO ONE is going to die on me. You hear me? Or so help me Oliver Jonas Queen I will make you rue the day….RUE!”

Oliver smirked, because only Felicity could make him smile when faced with certain death. “Turn on the lights Felicity.” The rest of Team Arrow who had comms also began to smile, but like Oliver, it was a sad smile.

Felicity turned on the lights, and then gasped. No one seemed to notice her reaction, as they all took in the place filled with armed men, and it became clear that no one would be able to survive.

The woman continued to dance while talking in a sing song voice. “Now normally I wouldn’t care about Starling, or the crazy people dressed in leather….though leather do have its uses. Nope, I’d leave you itty bitty bugs alone, but alas “she said with a huge sigh, “my love is rotting away and I need to save him. The wonderful weapons will help me save my love from the dreadful Arkham….they don’t even let him write to me! I mean yes he did poison the water supply but that doesn’t mean he needs to go through this hell without……” and she stopped talking as her phone began to ring. 

Roy looked around “anyone else getting the feeling she’s not playing with a full deck?” Everyone nodded their heads, while Nyssa looked ready to strike and said “that is Harley Quinn. The Beloved of The Joker and enemy of Batman.”

“Felicity any ideas? Felicity?” Thea asked, and the team became nervous that Felicity didn’t talk back. “Guys somethings wrong. Felicity isn’t answering.”

“The girl that is strapped with some type of technology at all times isn’t answering?” Sara exclaimed while giving a nervous look towards Nyssa and everyone.

“HEY BESTIE! What’s up Buttercup? Hey, we should do another Princess Bride marathon! That was so much fun, and guess what….I’M. IN. TOWN! But I’m busy at the moment so I’ll call you back…..no nothing’s wrong just doing some pest control….wait what? Gotta go.” Harley then stopped dancing and looked confused. Then her phone began to ring again, but Harley hit ignore while still looking deep in thought.

The Team was about to use the distraction to go out fighting, but they were too busy surveying Harley and her team they didn’t notice others coming up behind them. “Let. Me. Go. NOW!” screamed Thea as they all tried to fight each bad buy that was dragging them to the center of the room. Harley’s phone went off again, and this time she answered it with a sign “I love you bestie but” and then she did a sing song voice “I’m in the middle of something.” With that Harley hung up, and then the loud speaker came on flooding the building as Felicity’s Loud Voice came though. 

“HARLEY QUINN. You do NOT hang up on me EVER. Do you hear me? N.E.V.E. R.” and with that Harley actually looked sheepish. With that Felicity came walking through the door, and Oliver had never been so scared and saddened to see her. How could she risk her life? , Oliver thought.

“Come on….you can’t blame a girl from cutting off your babbles. Also why are you here? I missed you, but I don’t want you near….them. They are bad bugs in need of RAID.” Harley began to say with disgust as she looked at Team Arrow who all had confused faces as to how Felicity knew this Harley Quinn person.

“Harley. You promised! No more weapons and trying to kill people. It’s bad.” Felicity began talking to Harley as if she was a child.

“But….but….you can’t blame me! Batman stole the love of my life away from me, and they are keeping us apart! These bugs tried to stop me from getting my love out of Arkham….they need to be squashed.”  
“Harley. No! You do NOT touch them. “  
“Why not?! Wait…you know them?”  
“Remember how I told you that I met a guy? And then made friends that were like a second family….like what I have with you? Well….” As Felicity pointed to the Team, Harley just looked between the team and Felicity multiple times as if wrapping her head around the idea.

“HIM?! HE’S the love of your life? Is this payback for missing your birthday? I told you I was sorry…….”  
“Harley please let them go. I love them all. PLEASE……bestie….” Felicity softly asked while having tears in her eyes.

“No fair! You know I can’t resist those eyes! Fine….but you owe me. I want you to hack into Arkham and free my love.” Harley said with a pout and not having to kill Team Arrow.

“No. He poisoned the water supply….he would have killed children Harley! Those cute innocent little babies would have been killed along with their families. You know what I think about that. Hacking into the FBI is one thing, but water supply poisoning is a whole different level.”

As Harley’s eyes begin to tear up, Felicity steps towards her and hugs Harley while saying “how about I allow it so you can see him for supervised visits? I WILL be watching so nothing evil-y or gross, but I’ll help myself to Arkham’s databases. “At this Harley began to bounce up and down while clapping her hands.

“Oh you would do that?! YES! Okay….let’s go guys. I have to get ready to meet my sweetie!! Bestie- Princess Bride marathon when I get back? I approve on how yummy he is, but seriously am questioning your decisions with the people you keep around you. Bye Bestie!” With that Harley hugged Felicity, and began to skip towards the door while yelling at the armed men to go away.

“Harley!” Felicity yelled to stop Harley from leaving the building. “You ever hang up on me again or try to kill the love of my life…we are going to have issues.”

Harley began laughing while shaking her head up and down. “Okay Bestie. No more killing the love of your life….but what about the others?”

Felicity just crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Harley then signed and put her head down knowing that she could kill any of them, which totally ruins all the fun.

With that, Felicity smiled and waved bye while the warehouse emptied out only leaving the team looking hard at Felicity.

“What. Was. THAT? I told you to stay in the van. You could have been killed! NEVER do that again to me….I need you safe” Oliver began yelling only to get Felicity into a death grip hug and softly whispering the last part.

“You have many interesting friends Little One. How did you make the acquaintance of The Joker’s Beloved?” Nyssa asked.

Felicity looked at the team with a sheepish face and said “So remember when I was a hacktivist? Well Harley joined us for a little while….”  
Diggle interrupted stating with a stern voice “you are saying you worked with Harley Quinn? The craziest crazy of them all?”

Felicity then felt defensive “Hey. Okay I KNOW it looks bad, but really she’s nice and super loyal. You make a friend for life with Harley. At the time friends were hard to come by at MIT, and when growing up in Vegas you learn to deal with crazy people. Also she helped me out when that lacrosse player had been stalking me, and I kinda hacked into Gotham PD to erase some evidence of Harley at a crime scene…..”

Laurel the ever present lawyer looked at her with disbelief, “you tampered with evidence?”

“I’ve tampered with evidence for SCPD all the time when it comes to this team. Also I hack into: FBI, Interpol, CIA, that one time with MI-6…but you aren’t supposed to know that…along with data bases from various colleges to transportation…..which if you think about it, it isn’t the worst crimes to commit but still they ARE crimes. Even though I think I’m a good person, on paper I’m a criminal that hacks away….wow that came off like a serial killer. Hacking away? Isn’t that what killers do? I mean that is what Dexter always does, “Felicity babbled until Oliver touched her shoulder stopping her.

“Okay, but you ARE a good person Felicity. Why help out Harley Quinn? Why be friends with a monster like her?” Oliver asked.

“How many of us are considered monsters in the eyes of others?” Felicity retorted back. With a deep sigh, “look Harley IS crazy. However, she is MY crazie whom I love like a sister. She truly helped me with issues that I had, did I mention she was a psychologist major? Anyway, there IS good in her or she would have killed you all. I erased evidence at Gotham PD because she deserved to go to a mental health facility- not maximum prison. This is where she was headed to, because some stupid ADA named Dent wanted to make headlines with her case. He didn’t think what was best, and at that point she had just been an accessory and had tried to stop the Joker in her own way. So yes she is a villain, but trust me when I say she is one of my best friends, and that is all on the subject.”

“But….” Sara began to say.

Using her Loud Voice Felicity cut Sara off with “THAT IS ALL ON THE SUBJECT. How many people would call us or even you the villain? I KNOW you aren’t, but from anyone else’s view members of the League of Assassins, or vigilantes are dangerous people as well. I have been successful in getting Harley help, and this…” Felicity waving her hands around “was just a minor set-back.”

With that all done, they all head back to the Foundry. Everyone else has left except for Felicity and Oliver.  
“I never did say thank you for helping us. But please….even if she is your friend….don’t ever do that again,” Oliver begged and then wrapped his arms around Felicity.

Felicity gave a chaste kiss on his lips, and gave him a small smile. Then they began staring at each other, using their silent way of communicating with their eyes everyone they want to say but can't out loud. Felicity said she would try to be safe but wouldn’t hesitate if it ever came down to Oliver getting hurt. Oliver just closed his eyes and squeezed her tighter.

“Now I think we should get home and you tell me more about those years at MIT. Because, seriously…..Harley Quinn?”  
“Says the guy who was temporarily the Heir to the Demon…..”


	2. Bullseye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arrow has a hit on placed upon him by the newly allianced Triad and Kingpin from Hell's Kitchen, what will happen when Felicity is close friends with the person set to kill the love of her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to try this again, but this time with Bullseye (typically enemy of Daredevil) for being Felicity's friend. Sorry if this sucks, but again felt that with as much as I'm on here reading- I should at least attempt to write something!
> 
> I own up to all the mistakes and horribleness that has arisen from you spending your precious time reading this!
> 
> Also...I don't own any of the characters, etc.

“Why are we here again?” whined Thea as she and Laurel were currently keeping a watchful eye on a gala hosted by none other than The Kingpin of Hell’s Kitchen. However, Kingpin was not why Team Arrow was there, it was the fact there was an increasing fatalities around the Glades as Kingpin and his men fought over territory with the Triad. It was at this gala that a truce was to be made; due to the fact each side shared a common enemy, The Arrow.

“We are here Thea to try and prevent you, your brother or this team from getting killed by a joint assassination attempt on Team Arrow,” sighed Felicity as she was also bored with all the waiting. The Triad had yet to make an appearance, and due to the severity of the security and armed men surrounding the gala, an undercover mission would have been suicidal. This meant hacking into a not so surprisingly high end security feed, and dropping waterproof mics, developed by Cisco that could detect all sound within 200 feet, into the flower centerpieces and vases, that were placed throughout the gala in hopes of picking up what the game plan was for those two rivals. 

“It is not called Team Arrow,” smirked Oliver. Who even with his constant vigilance to always know his surroundings, was beginning to get tired of all the waiting around.

“It’s been 3 hours Ollie. The gala is winding down….maybe we missed something? Or the location got changed?” questioned Laurel.

With Diggle being needed at home to watch over Sara, since Lyla got called into an emergency mission, and with Roy out of commission at the hospital with a broken leg, it left only Oliver, Thea and Laurel to cover the gala. However, that meant there was little backup for each other should anything happen and they would need to fight.  
“I wish Sara and Nyssa were here to help us. If nothing else they could have gone into the gala without tipping off anyone. I mean they are gorgeous and would fit right in, and also I pity the fool who goes up against two League of Assassin members.” Felicity said as she twirled around in her chair, while everyone kind of did a chuckle throughout comms.

“Have you heard when Sara and Nyssa may be able to visit Laurel?” asked Thea.

“They said they were needed in somewhere in Asia, and would be radio silent for about a month or so,” replied Laurel with a small smile. It still amazed her at moments that this was her life, but more importantly she had her sister back and her sister was truly happy being “the beloved of the demon.” 

Black Canary. Speedy. There is a shadow moving on the opposite side of the building east of you. “ Oliver quickly said as he began running his way towards his sister and friend. Then the shadow began to run but not before trying 2 shots to get at The Arrow. Both were very near misses as Oliver had begun to run in the shadows to try and catch the unknown person unaware. By the time Oliver, Thea and Laurel got close, the shadow ran over the ledge of the building, and when Oliver looked over the edge, he only saw an empty alleyway. 

As the trio made it back to the Foundry, they found a frustrated Felicity hacking away and mumbling about facial recognition failures. Oliver went straight to the changing room so he could go home with his fiancé. A dream that had seemed inconceivable at one point in his life now is a very real possibility, Oliver began to smile but then felt the smile dropped as he realized that he could have been killed tonight.

“Guys I am unable to get a clear picture of that shadow man….woman….maybe its shadow person? I mean it looked like a body of a man, but I try not to judge because you never know. Like how some people are just naturally larger or smaller and it’s unfair to put gender stereotypes on a person’s physique. I mean like how Roy and Oliver are both men but have different physiques. NOT that there is anything wrong with having different types, but I just prefer Oliver….”Felicity stopped babbling due to Thea putting her hand over Felicity’s mouth stopping a babble that would be sure to traumatize her in the future.

“I love you future sis, but PLEASE do NOT compare my boyfriend’s body to my brother’s. Nor comment anything regarding your preference for my brother’s body- we all KNOW.”

“But what I meant was…”

“Nope. Not going to hear it!! LALALALA!!” as Thea began to put her fingers in her ears to stop what was sure to be a funny babble from Felicity that would turn Felicity more and more red from blushing.

“Let’s just all go home and meet up tomorrow to plan what to do next? All we have are questions.” Oliver laughed as he came out of the bathroom to find Laurel smiling as Thea had her fingers in her ears yelling loudly, while Felicity kept getting red and trying to fix whatever she said.

“Sounds good Ollie,” Laurel said as she and Thea quickly changed then went home.

“You have your broody face on. What is causing you to be Broody McBrooderston?” Felicity asked with a worried frown.

“I think I know what the plan was for tonight.” Oliver said in a soft voice as he hugged Felicity tight to his chest.

“Oliver you are scaring me. What was the plan? Why didn’t you mention it to Thea and Laurel….or me? Why did you wait for them to go?” Felicity began rapidly asking while her mind was going a mile a minute. All of a sudden her body goes stiff and she looks up at Oliver with a terrified expression, showing to Oliver that as always they are on the same page.

“The big gala….the Intel that the Triad and the Kingpin would be there….was all to…” Felicity couldn’t bring herself to finish the thought.

Oliver whispered “it was all to get me. They knew I would come.” With that he held Felicity as tight as he dared, while Felicity hugged right back. Both scared about what could have happened, and what it means- that there was a hit on the Arrow.

The next day everyone met at the Foundry including Roy who was now in a bright pink cast (courtesy of a bet made by Felicity) and Digg would was able to leave Sara with Lyla’s parents. As Oliver told the team what he believes was the purpose of the gala, to lure the Arrow to the gala in order to kill him, he looked as he saw the team go through expressions of horror, depression, and acceptance of his logic.

“Really dude? The Arrow. I thought we talked about how the third person thing was creepy,” Roy tried to quip in order to break the tension surrounding them. It worked as it seemed to snap everyone out of it. With Diggle and Oliver trying to strategize ways to find out more intel, Felicity continuing to try and identify the shadow person, and leaving Thea and Laurel to train in preparation for what was to come.

Felicity’s phone began to ring “O Danny Boy” causing her to run over to her purse with a smile on her face. “B? You have no idea how much I needed to hear a friendly voice right now,” Felicity began to grin from ear to ear, while Oliver stopped talking with Digg to glare at the phone his fiancé was holding. Oliver had never heard of this “B” before, but it was obvious that B was a male by the way Felicity was talking.

“You realize you can’t glare a guy to death over the phone right?” Digg said in a sarcastic voice. However, watching that Oliver was still trying to prove him wrong and that he could glare a guy to death, Digg sighed and looked upward. “Why do I deal with this? Look she loves YOU and you love her. You know this. So get that damn jealously under control.”

Oliver glared one last time, as Thea and Laurel had picked up on this and stopped training to laugh at Oliver while Felicity remained oblivious as to what was going on.

“Really! You will be in town. As in within the close proximity of my current location? When? tomorrow? Yes that will work out perfectly. I found a great pub on the outskirts of Starling that you will love.” Felicity began swiveling her chair more while playing with her ponytail. “Yes we have so much to catch up on! Of course you will meet him.” With that Felicity stops to give heart eyes to Oliver, which calms Oliver slightly but not enough to stop him from placing his hand on her shoulder and kissing her forehead. “Alright let me know when you get into town and I’ll text you a good time to meet up? Excellent!”

As Felicity took in the sight of Oliver, a strained smile on his face and his whole body tensed as if ready to attack, Felicity sighed understanding immediately what put Oliver on edge. “Hey, you have no reason to be jealous. I mean yes B is extremely handsome and has an Irish accent but you are the love of my life.”

The rest of the team silently laughed as it was obvious that Felicity had only made it worse by saying this other man was handsome and with an accent.

Before Oliver could ask who was this B person, many alerts blared and popped up on Felicity’s computers causing everyone to crowd her workspace.

“Apparently the SCPD just pulled out a known mercenary for hire from the river. He was executed by a bullet to the head.” Felicity summarized after quickly reading the SCPD and autopsy reports.

“That must be the guy that tried to kill you Oliver. The Kingpin and the Triad are not known for second chances if you are hired and fail,” Diggle stated as he looked at Oliver.

“Agreed. But what would the next plan be? Get another person to kill the Arrow? If you had to hire someone to kill a high target who would you choose Digg?” questioned Oliver.

“Deadshot would be my first option. That won’t happen with Waller being highly exclusive and not allowing for outside contract work while in the Suicide Squad. Also Lyla was with the squad last night until early this morning, so Deadshot is completely off the board.”

“Is there anyone else you would try? Anyone you know from your time in Special Forces? I mean you guys sometimes work with outside contractors right? Or is it just in Hollywood that happens” questioned Felicity.

Digg smiled at the Hollywood comment, but suddenly became thoughtful. “I do remember hearing about this one guy. Excellent marksman and a little crazy. He was foreign and mainly operated overseas, though at one point it was believed that he was in New York some years back. No clue as to his name or what he looks like. I’ll try to ask Lyla to see if she’s ever worked with him or anyone like him.”

With that in place, everyone (except Roy) went to suit up and broke into teams for patrolling in case someone else goes after the Arrow or his associates. Except for a couple of attempted car burglaries and two guys brawling about the better football team, it was a pretty quiet night. However, everyone was still on edge in case someone was out there deliberately trying to pick off the vigilantes. Suddenly gun shots began to ring out through the comms, with Felicity stating it was where Thea and Digg were currently.

“We are okay. Thea got grazed on the shoulder and we are hunkered down behind some steal boxes.” Digg reported as Laurel and Oliver ran to their location to help out Thea and Digg. They saw Digg and Thea huddled together behind the boxes while Digg was getting his gun ready to fire back when there would be a lull. 

Felicity reported that she called SCPD and they would be there soon, but there was an accident along the main road which is proving an obstacle to get their location. Oliver began to grind his teeth and his whole body tensed more, as he knew it was by design to have the police unable to respond while being drawn to this particular area on the opposite side of town. Suddenly the guns stopped, and in the darkness a shadow could be seen moving. However, it was too hard to tell so any arrow or bullet would be useless at the moment.

“Well well what have we here? It’s about time you showed up you arsehole. I really didn’t want to prance around the town trying to find you and your Merry Men. “With the cover of darkness it was difficult to tell where the Irish voice was necessarily coming from, but everyone noticed on comms how Felicity stopped typing. “My job is for you Arrow, so I suggest you get the others to go away unless you want me to add them to my list of names free of charge? My employer made it clear he doesn’t care about them, and that he wants you.”

Just before Oliver could respond, Felicity began to talk with a slight tremor in her voice. “Tell him that golfing is a harder bullseye than darts.”

The team shared a brief amount of confusion looking at each other, before Felicity snapped in her loud voice “SAY IT NOW!” 

The mystery man was waiting and so with the Arrow voice Oliver replied, “Golfing is a harder bullseye than darts.”

The man took a step into the light and Oliver could see the man’s emotions of: confusion, amusement, and horrified expressions cross his face. Oliver took stock of the man; he was smaller than Oliver, had a bullseye tattoo on his forehead and had muscle that said the man was an archer too. This moment was enough to allow Digg and Thea to make an escape and run toward Oliver and Thea. 

“I can show you a more enjoyable bullseye, I always hit my mark the first time” an Irish accent said to the team. 

Felicity had Oliver reluctantly respond “So after one time you are done? No stamina?”  
This caused the unknown tattooed man to bust up laughing, and hold his stomach while tears were coming out of his eyes. “Damn Smoak! What the HELL have you been up to?” the man no longer amused.

“I’ll be right there.” Felicity said through comms.

“The hell you will Felicity! You stay there. Don’t you dare come here towards this psycho,” seethed Oliver clearly trying to hold back his anger. Then Oliver and the team winced as a string of highly loud and vulgar words were yelled throughout comms about telling fiancés what they should or should not do.

“Uh oh. She’s using her Loud Voice huh? Yeah never tell Smoak what to do…..trust me I have the scars.” The man showcasing a scar on the back of his head.

With very little time, Felicity (she already was on her way as soon as she heard the voice) made her way to the roof top. As Felicity’s heels clanked loudly against the gravel, Oliver went to get her only for her to bypass him and go straight to the mystery man.   
“B you PROMISED!! You full on pinky promised me that you would do no more killing, or at least would only kill really really bad people. Like kick puppies or steal candy from children bad! What do you have to say for yourself mister?” Felicity said while poking B’s chest throughout her whole speech.

“Awww Smoak. The pay was too good, and this guy ain’t a saint. He’s killed people too….so he’s a bad guy.”

Oliver winced at that comment. He continually tried to move on from his Hood days, where he could show to everyone that he is no longer a vigilante but a hero. Yet this B person had stated it so simply, that Oliver was still viewed as a murderer.

“Oh don’t you DARE B! First, he only was killing really bad guys. Kangaroo scary level bad guys! Don’t you dare laugh at me for the kangaroo comment….they are scary!” Felicity tried to hold onto her anger while her best friend B began to laugh at her kangaroo comment.

“I know Smoak. Kangaroos are bad and scary animals. They are all pink, and cute, and cuddly….so very scary.” 

“Dammit.” Felicity mumbled having lost her momentum only to see Oliver’s sad eyes, and just like that she went back to defending her fiancé. “Well ANYway he was killing bad men who were hurting not only children and families, but the whole community and town! He also hasn’t killed unless it was necessary for many years now, so he’s grown as a person and shouldn’t be viewed as a murderer B.” Felicity continued to glare down her friend, who finally looked down and did a loud resigned sigh.

“This is B?” Oliver asked after still being amazed at how such a wonderful woman could truly love him after everything he’s done. While Digg remembering the quip about bullseye said “B is Bullseye? That’s the man I told you about earlier. He normally operates overseas.”

“Yes this is B my best friend. B this is….ummm….my friend? The Arrow?” Felicity was unsure how to introduce Oliver as he was in his Arrow outfit and she didn’t want to “out” him unless it was necessary.

“I’m sorry darlin’ but I took up the contract for The Arrow. I’m sorry he’s your friend but you know that I never miss. I don’t want to harm anyone else, but I have to Smoak….” The Laurel, Thea and Digg had taken a protective stance around Oliver, as Bullseye looked genuinely upset to hurt Felicity. “You are my best friend Smoak, and I don’t want to lose you…..why are you even here with them? Aren’t you supposed to be living a happy life? We each escaped our own hells and we promised to live life to the fullest if we could…..so why?”

Suddenly there was a commotion down below as armed men started to flood the building and everyone could see cars surrounding the block with their headlights on. In front of each car were men with what looked like AK-47s. Bullseye murmured “they must want to make sure it gets done no matter what. To prevent what happened last night with him living.”

Oliver hurriedly went up to Bullseye. “Kill me now.” With that Felicity began crying and attacked hugged Oliver to try and prevent her best friend from killing her love. Bullseye looked at the Arrow with a skeptical eye and he noticed how Felicity had thrown herself over the Arrow to protect him.

“If I am dead then all of the armed men will leave. I need to protect everyone here” Oliver said glancing at the team and landing his eyes last on Felicity.

Knowing the self-hatred, martyr voice in Oliver’s head was taking over; Felicity grabbed his leather jacket and brought him down for a demanding and bruising kiss. “You said that your martyr tendencies were a thing of the past. You are not doing this,” as Felicity saw out of the corner of her eye that the rest of the team was nodding their heads.

“This is the arse that you love huh?” Bullseye said with a gleam in his eye and a small smile. He then saw Felicity’s hand where a small but elegant emerald engagement ring adorned her ring finger. Bullseye pulled Felicity into a crushing hug while laughing and smiling. Both were totally in their own friendship bubble, forgetting about the armed gunmen that were coming their way. “Okay if I do this Smoak, then you owe me. And you know what I like….” Bullseye said with a suggesting eyebrow pointed up.

Oliver looked ready to punch the man until Felicity mumbled, “and people laugh at my innuendos?” Then while hugging onto Oliver tightly she looked at Bullseye, “okay B I promise that I will make you your favorite meal and will buy all your drinks at the pub tomorrow.” 

“Okay deal. Alright Arrow, give me your arrows. I haven’t done this in ages, and if I am saving your arse then I believe I should get a little fun.” Thea catching on to her brother gripping his bow even tighter offered hers, in which case Bullseye then gave a kiss on her hand saying “thanks milady.” With that, Bullseye gave a wink to Felicity and went around the roof until he saw that Kingpin and the Triad leader were together in front of a limo, presumably waiting to see the Arrow’s body. With no hesitation, Bullseye drew two arrows and hit each man in the center of their foreheads. The confusion caused by the two leaders being killed had the entire Kingpin and Triad’s men to scatter. Later it was sent through the evil grapevine that the Arrow had killed the two who made the contract for a hit, and if anyone were to attempt that again they too would get an arrow. 

“Sorry we ruined your 100% rate B,” Felicity slurred after her second Guinness.

“Felicity!” Oliver semi-yelled while looking shocked, while Bullseye just began laughing.

“What Oliver? He has high expectations for himself and has an excellent reputation. An evil reputation…” with that she did a funny type of glare “but it’s still his reputation. It’s like having an evil 4.0GPA only to fail a final test. That’s so sad,” Felicity began to get tears in her eyes.

Bullseye taking pity of Oliver stated that there was a time in MIT where Felicity had failed a final exam due to studying the wrong chapter (“the professor said Chapter 6 not 10!” Felicity bellowed) so her GPA in theory would have been knocked down.

“In theory?” Oliver asked with a knowing smile.

“You think Smoak was going to let something like actually failing a test to stop her from her beloved 4.0GPA?” laughed Bullseye.

Oliver was surprised at how comfortable Bullseye and Felicity were with each other. He never would have thought that Felicity could ever be best friends with someone like Bullseye, but then again Felicity was remarkable. All too soon Bullseye had to leave for another job in Ireland, a job he assured Felicity was to protect the orphanage he grew up in. With that Felicity gave Bullseye one last hug, and invited him to their wedding next year. 

As Felicity went to pay the tab (a promise is a promise after all) Bullseye’s demeanor shifts as he gives Oliver a bone crushing handshake. “Listen. I am her best friend meaning I have heard ALL about you from the three years she’s been with you. About how you treated her and used her for your benefit, even if she likes to believe it was her choice. I spared your life this time because SHE is my greatest friend, but know that I can easily end you at any time I desire. If she gets hurt by anything or anyone...” Bullseye gives Oliver a pointed look “I will have no trouble wiping you from her existence. She’s already escaped hell more times that she should have too, so you put her through hell in any capacity Oliver Queen….” With one final serial killer smile, Bullseye leans in and whispers “I will make sure they never find your body.” 

Bullseye gave one last hug to Felicity while behind her back glaring at Oliver, and then he jumped into a waiting black sedan. Felicity noticed that Oliver seemed pale, shaken, but he was smiling. 

“What happened Oliver? You okay?” Felicity asked gently while running her thumbs in soothing circles on his hands.

“I think I finally got the speech that everyone always talks about.” With Felicity’s confusion he kissed her and explained “you know the type that fathers or brothers tend to do towards the boyfriend? I mean I got it from Digg and Lance, but neither scared me as much as that man just did.”

With that Felicity began to giggle and gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek, while stating he “is so brave!” The next day Felicity with a huge hangover is grumbling in the Foundry while Oliver talks with Digg about how the bar with Bullseye went.

Digg cracked up and had tears in his eyes as he saw the still fear stricken face of Oliver and he had retold the speech he was given to by Bullseye. After the laughter had died down, Digg and Oliver went over to talk to Felicity regarding anything else they may have to worry regarding the failed hit against the Arrow.

“Nope nothing else needed to be worried over. B took care of it all. To the world, the Arrow found out about the hit and took care of it before the contract could be completed. Thank goodness for B.”

“Do I want to know why you are best friends with a highly acknowledged and wanted assassin?” Digg deadpanned.

“I like assassins?” Felicity said with a shrug and big puppy dog eyes.

“NO one ever likes assassins Felicity!” Oliver snapped.

“I beg to differ,” Nyssa coolly replied as she and Sara came into the Foundry holding hands.

With that, Oliver face palmed himself and groaned, while Digg began to chuckle at the fact Felicity ran out of her chair to hug Nyssa and Sara.

“What can you do Oliver? She really does like assassins……”


	3. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a known agent from HYDRA arrives into Starling days after 2 SHIELD operatives being killed, what will Team Arrow do? Especially the famous "Merc with a Mouth" comes into town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was asked to make Deadpool be BFF with Felicity, and I thought.....sure why not? This was done...super fast so hopefully it isn't that horrible! Though I do own up to all horribleness involving grammar, spelling, plots, etc!
> 
> Glad that you guys are all liking these, and always feel free to put in a prompt of who you would like Felicity to be BFF with! I really wasn't planning on more than one of these, but you all seriously make me smile with your Kudos and comments!

As Oliver and Digg were training, they could hear the click-clack of Felicity’s heels as she was walking down the steps to the Foundry. Oliver momentarily stopped to look at her, only to then be hit in the head by Digg.

“Really?!” Oliver yelled while massaging his temple.

“Hey not going to lie, that was a cheap shot on my part….and I am not sorry in the slightest” deadpanned Digg. “So I’m going to take the win and say back the same crap you normally do to Roy about constant vigilance of your environment, don’t be distracted, blah blah blah and etc.”

With that both turned to Felicity who was on the phone oblivious to the play by play happening with her boys, and seemed like she was comically impersonating a chicken with as many times she jutted out her neck to talk with her mouth wide open, only to snap her mouth shut while whoever was on the phone silenced her by continuing to talk.

“Well….wha….I…kinda….WADE! SHUT UP!” Felicity screeched causing everyone in the Foundry, as Thea, Laurel, Roy and Sara came walking down to hear Felicity lose it. 

“Look you know I love you” Felicity not realizing Oliver had narrowed his eyes at those words to another man he never met “but shut the heck up! No! You can’t ask about a person’s day….someone you haven’t seen in about a year, which is rude to be gone that long by the way, and then go off about various topics like electricity. Which now that I think about it you are right how important electricity is in the modern world, and how we really do take it for granted- except for me as I require electricity for my babies. I wonder if I could create something for computers to run off of solar energy to reduce using electricity from the freakin’ companies….because let me tell you Edison did not take into consideration my PG&E bill when creating it. Of course you can’t give Edison all the credit as there were other previous studies and knowledge regarding the possibility of……huh? “Felicity was swiveling in her chair only to lock eyes with a highly amused Team Arrow with Roy full on laughing at her longest babble to date.

Felicity smiled at them as well as whatever the person on the line said because she replied “hmph! Okay FINE yes I babble too and get carried away. But in my defense normally Oliver is able to stop my mouth with his hand” with that Felicity’s body goes straight up and her faces begins to turn fire engine red while Digg and Sara are joining Roy with full on laughter and tears in their eyes. “No! That’s not what I meant! I mean normally Oliver will put his hands on my shoulder to stop me, not use his hands that way, though he has before and…..”

Thea then yelled “LALALA not hearing this! Oliver make your girlfriend stop PLEASE!”

With that Oliver actually had walked over to Felicity to gently calm her down from whatever she had tried to fix her previous babble with her next babble.

“Okay stopping in 3….2….1” Felicity said with Thea mumbling “Thank god.”

The person on the phone could be heard laughing extremely hard and loud enough for Felicity to move her phone at least 5 inches away from her ear. With that the man had presumably said bye because as soon as Felicity put her phone to her ear, she then ended the call.  
Oliver now began to massage Felicity’s overworked muscles, and as she leaned her head back to rest of Oliver’s stomach, she looked up at him with such happiness. Oliver’s stomach always did a little flip when Felicity had that smile on her face, the one stating she was so happy with her life- it was all he ever wanted after all. If only he would have known back then that HE was the reason she would be so happy. However, his giddiness subsided briefly to allow jealousy to take control as she started to say how excited she was that her friend had called her, and it was what she just needed.

Deliberately trying to keep his voice light and his hands from squeezing her shoulders too hard, Oliver gazed down to Felicity, “So who was that on the phone?” His playboy persona smile in place, and Felicity knew that whenever he turned into Ollie meant he was jealous as hell. 

“Hmmmm?” Felicity decided to play ignorant as to Oliver’s jealousy because she liked her shoulder massage way too much to have him stop and talk about Wade. “One of my best friends. We met each other in Vegas at a sci-fi convention, and it was best friend love at first sight. His outfit was red and superb. Haven’t talked to him in a while though….” With that Felicity’s small smile became a worried frown. Before Oliver could ask more regarding Wade he was interrupted by the hundreds of blasting beeps coming from Felicity’s alerts on her computer. 

“What the hell is that?!” Laurel asked as some of the sounds coming from the alerts made a “pew pew” sound.

“Uhhhh ohhh….something made Dalek alert status. That’s….” looking at everyone’s confusion, “not good. YES I’m a geek- Roy stop laughing as you know exactly what I’m talking about. I may have different sounds for different bad guy level alerts. This one is serious.” Felicity said with a serious voice that everyone’s little smirk died on their faces and they went into Team Arrow mode to find out more.

According to all the alerts, a high level HYDRA member was making his way into Starling City, presumably to deal with the situation from two days ago where two SHIELD operatives had been killed and bodies dumped in Starling’s river. Felicity has running alerts set up in all known and unknown branches of government and organizations, but from this it looked like there was to be a war soon. This had to be connected with the rush of attempted abductions in the Glades, but Team Arrow had been able to stop all attempts. They had just found out the headquarters of the abductions, and found they were medically experimenting on these poor souls. Nothing like Mirakuru, but Felicity was too horrified to tell the team what she had found 3 hours ago….just claiming in a soft voice that thank goodness the ring was stopped. If HYDRA was coming to Starling, it must mean someone is either cleaning house from the mess, or trying again but this time with real muscle and leadership. Both options were not acceptable to Oliver or the team.

“Felicity can you hack into the hotel database to find out where this guy will be and if they say anything about meetings or preferences that the hotel may offer?” Oliver had asked, only to face Felicity who now had a scowl, eyebrow raised and was crossing her arms. Crap- pissed off Felicity is not good, Oliver thought.

Taking pity on what Oliver’s obvious confusion as to where he went the hell wrong (and it was hilarious to Digg how everyone could see Oliver’s mind attempting to work fast and just imploding) Digg helped him out by rephrasing the question. “Felicity?” Digg asked with a snicker and Felicity did her sweetest smile “Would you be so kind as to hack into the hotel? It would be so helpful to find out anything the hotel has on this guy, and apparently rich people tell their hotel everything as much as possible. And yes I know you CAN do it, but WOULD you please since it’s so easy for your abilities?”

Felicity just patted Digg’s arm and nodded, while shooting a mini-glare at Oliver. Digg sighed “Oliver how long have we been working with this girl? She CAN do everything but the question is WILL she? Don’t you know anything? “ Oliver nodded his head but still looked confused slightly. He understood but also didn’t see what the issue was between those two words. Seeing this Digg shook his head while looking up to the ceiling, “why me? Seriously why am I stuck with this idiot?” he mumbled. Digg took Oliver to the target practice part of the Foundry, and asked in almost the most disbelieving voice he could manage “Oliver….can you hit near the target?”

Oliver has to pretend to everyone else in the world what he can and can’t do, and so to have Digg question his ability while down in the sanctuary of the Foundry started to tick off Oliver. Oliver knew this question had something to do with Felicity but still didn’t get it. “I mean Oliver….are you able to hit anywhere near the target?”

“What. The . Hell. Man! You know what I’m capable of? Why are you asking as if you think I could never do it? I’ve done this and harder things before….ohhh” Oliver shut up at Digg’s smug face, and then Oliver stared at Felicity who heard what Oliver had said. As Oliver walked back to apologize, Roy slapped his hand on Oliver’s back “good luck with Blondie.”

Felicity just stopped Oliver with a finger to lips. “You are forgiven….this time.” With that, Oliver’s tension went out and he slumped down to give her a hug and a very deep kiss causing various reactions from the team.

“No no no! This is like seeing you parents make out. Gross”  
“I see enough of this at home? Can’t you do that in your room Ollie, no sister should see this!”  
Digg blew out a breath, “I do ship you two but we discussed rules….”  
“Is it weird that I’m okay with my ex-boyfriend tonguing my good friend…and I’m happy?” Laurel asked Digg. Digg just shrugged his shoulders, they really had a messed up family.

“Wow…hmmmm….” Felicity blushed as Oliver took a step back to watch his girlfriend been kissed momentarily speechless, or as she would tell him that Oliver’s kisses short-circuit her brain every time.

“Fe-li-ci-ty?” Oliver used his soft voice as he took in once again the adorable reaction of his girlfriend and returned with a dopey smile of his own.

“Hmmmm?”  
“The bad guy? HYDRA? Ring a bell?”  
With that she hit him briefly on the arm, but then got back to her laser focus world of digital wonder that she did when she blocked everything out to solve a problem.

“Alright good news or bad news first?” Felicity asked everyone.

“Bad news” said everyone in the lair. Felicity sighed as she wished they would at least pick good news first some time.

“One day we will, but not today Felicity” Roy smirked, letting Felicity know she said the last part out loud.

“Damn filter” Felicity groaned before continuing on. “Okay bad news. According to the itinerary that the hotel had as well as hacking into his tablet….why do people connect to ‘secure Wi-Fi’ of hotels I’ll never know. It’s not that secure really. Anyway it seems he is here for a convention that on paper seems like an auction, well it is an auction kinda in that you try and outbid others for certain services.”

“What are you saying Felicity? Guns for hire? Prostitution? What?” Oliver asked clearly not liking Felicity’s reaction to whatever she was reading.

“It looks like a black market auction that is being held. HYDRA could be here to sell any of the serum or people that were experimented on, or it could be to buy anything- guns, mercenaries, drugs, you name it.” Felicity looked put out in not having all the answers for her team, but instead giving only more questions.

“Well isn’t that just a joyous amount of news. Okay Blondie what’s the ‘good news’ part…..oh I really don’t want to know do I?” Roy started off being a smartass only to realize that Felicity and Oliver began their creepy silent communication thing again.

“No. Felicity. NO.” Oliver transforming into the Arrow said to a wincing Felicity. Obviously she had hoped Oliver didn’t come to that conclusion too quickly.

“What’s going on guys?” Thea was nervous as to why her brother looked like he wanted to beat someone up at that moment. She looked to Digg only to see him have a thoughtful look on his face, that he was contemplating whatever Oliver and Felicity were still silently arguing about.

“Oliver….it could work. Just as recon.” Digg looked as the other members of Team Arrow were highly confused and slightly anxious. “What Felicity is about to say if I’m not mistaken by her face, she can go undercover in some capacity to find out more information. Did I get that right?” Digg looked at Felicity but it was easy to tell he did not like any idea where his little sister (she will always be that) could get hurt in the line of fire.

“Yes. I can access the ‘convention’s’ (she did air quotes for emphasis) database and put myself in as a guest. I’ll just nose around and when something good happens we call SCPD to raid the event!” Felicity tried to say the last part with a flourish and a smile, but only grim faces looked back at her. “Okay then fine” seeing as she would not win this argument “how about you guys just do the perimeter and I’ll be in the van trying to hack into the security feeds so we can at least see and possibly hear what’s going on? Since this is such a big event you know they will be monitoring everything, and in order for that to happen they will need lots of cameras and mics.” Felicity already began typing away and easily finding that a new military issue surveillance system of where the auction was to take place had just gone up.

“You will not get out of the van unless absolutely necessary. That is non-negotiable Felicity.” Using his Arrow voice to convey how scared he was at the thought of losing her, and with a nod they got to work. 

 

“The auction is to begin tomorrow night, but our guy is set to land in an hour so I’ll track his movements when he gets into town.” Felicity again turned around and got to setting up her alerts to track the known HYDRA agent.

Five hours later all hell broke loose when during patrol, Arrow and Speedy had followed the HYDRA agent around town and suddenly they were pinned down in a firefight.   
“Oliver?! OLIVER?! Answer me dammit!!” Felicity is yelling into her comms as she only is able to hear the gun fire, and gasps as she sees armed men slowly growing in number and shooting at Oliver and Thea. “Hold on! Diggle, Laurel, and Roy are on their way to help you! Just hold on until then!” Felicity starts to cry but literally slaps herself so that she doesn’t fall apart. There had to be something she could do! This was meant to be a quick recon of the HYDRA Agent….who was now dead….and was killed first before they turned their impressive weaponry onto Arrow and Speedy. What if? 

“Guys Hydra agent is down. Maybe that was who they were going for, and they don’t know you are the good guys? Or that you aren’t allied with HYDRA?” Felicity asked and then her mouth dropped as she saw something that captured her interest on the cameras. 

“Well what are we supposed to do right now Felicity? Yell we come in peace?! They aren’t the talking sort right now,” Oliver gritted out as he just got grazed by a bullet on his shoulder. 

“Guys Laurel, Roy, and I are here now. We are going to give you cover fire and you get over to us.” Digg shouted as he, Roy and Laurel got into positions for to provide support. Before they could return fire, all guns had stopped and only eerie silence was left.

“Um….guys I think…” Felicity began only to be cut off.

From below they all heard “Hey you guys dead yet? I hope you are since in this economy bullets cost a LOT and I am trying to be more financially responsible.”

“We aren’t with HYDRA or that man. We were tracking him.” Laurel yelled out but then ducked as a bullet was shot in her direction.

“Damn….looks like they are alive” mumbled the mystery man who as the team peaked out could see the man dressed head to do in red, with black stripes, but the weirdest part was his mask had no mouth. “Look sweetie. I’ve been around HYDRA enough to know that: they will lie to you in order to live will lie to you in order to kill you, and basically they lie all the time……except probably not on taxes. You lie to the IRS and you are dealing with a whole different level of hell.” 

“Is it weird that he creeps me out with the mask covering his mouth?” Roy asked while Thea nodded in agreement.

“Guys you REALLY need to listen to me….” Felicity tried again to get the team’s attention.

“Come on Wilson and hurry this up!” a guy dressed in black yelled next to the red man. The man in red then slaps the other guy upside the head “I’m Deadpool….DEAD…POOL….DEADPOOL!!”

Digg looked scared as he told the team “I’ve heard of Deadpool. Crazy as hell and talks like no other, but one of the most sought after mercs there is.”

It seemed like Deadpool was ready to give another order for all the men to fire, and it didn’t look good for Team Arrow to be able to all escape alive. There were no good escape plans available. Only way to save some would be for one or two people to fall back and provide cover so that others could make it out alive. Of course Digg and Oliver were on the exact same page as both give a grim smile to each other.

“GUYS! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?” Felicity screeched in everyone’s ears causing all to wince at the high pitched sounds coming out of comms.

“Felicity…” Oliver started to speak in his soft martyr voice….the one that Felicity knows he only ever used with her when he would go off to recklessly die.

“Say ‘We serve the Oracle’” Felicity yelled. When no one did it right away, Felicity yelled in her Loud Voice “SAY THAT YOU SERVE THE ORACLE NOW!”

Deadpool had raised his arm and right as Deadpool was about to give the order, in the best Arrow voice he could give Oliver bellowed “We serve the Oracle.”

Deadpool stopped all movement and took a step closer to the team, and with a disgusted and rage-filled voice, “No. You do not.”

Felicity automatically began dictating what the team should say, with Oliver speaking for her “Yes. Yes we do! We serve the Oracle. We follow since she sees all and…..really?” Oliver grumbled not wanted to say the next part …”ergh….she KNOWS all.” 

Even with the mask, it seemed as if Deadpool was amused and he tilted his head to the side while thinking. “Prove it. Because I highly doubt that she would ever do something as atrocious as team up with a bunch of wannabe LARPers. Actually- that IS who she would hook up with given her preferences. Hmmmm…okay. Prove it.”

Oliver then yelled out a bunch of random statements that he had no clue how they connected, “Tesla over Edison, TNG over Original ANYday, Smith is so much better than Tennant, and……Cybermen could take out a Cylon?” Needless to say Oliver (and the team) had absolutely no clue about what any of this had to do with their situation, let alone what the heck any of it meant.

Deadpool began laughing hysterically while clutching his stomach, and with that he told all the armed men to leave. When one man dared to question why the switch in order, Deadpool calmly shot the man in the left foot and right hand. “How about next time you try to question an order you don’t!” Deadpool yelled before giggling “have fun driving your stick!!” As all the armed men then scattered quickly, he continued talking to himself “that REALLY is funny no matter how many ways you look at it. Literal as well as metaphorical!” 

Team Arrow came down and then stood across from Deadpool, with the body of the HYDRA agent the line in between them.

“This is not how we do things here. Who are you and why are you here?” the Arrow growled out while having an arrow ready.

“Really?” Deadpool then tilted his head to the side looking at the team. He then looked to the sky in a ‘why me’ gesture and then shook his head down to the ground while pinching the bridge of his nose- appearing to be stopping a headache. “Did you NOT just HEAR or SEE everything that went down? Aren’t you supposed to be some ultra-attentive ninja? You are so lucky you are pretty…..”

Oliver growled and looked ready to attack, so did Deadpool, when screeching tires could be seen and the familiar click-clack of heels could be heard running on the concrete. 

“Stay back!” Oliver yelled, while the rest of the team tried to do a protective stance around Felicity. But she just kept walking past everyone and went straight towards Deadpool.

Deadpool seemed anxious and put up his hands as if dealing with a ferocious animal, “I know what you are going to say…..”

“And WHAT am I going to say? HMMM?!” Felicity looking clearly pissed off, and the team unsure what to do.

“Okay I know that I….” Deadpool started.

“OH NO!!! HECK NO! You PROMISED me that you would no longer be doing any fatal jobs! You swore on the boxsets of TNG, Dr. Who, and Battlestar Galactica!!! What do you have to say for yourself Wade Winston Wilson?!?! Because so help me….” With that Deadpool attack hugged Felicity swinging her around. 

Felicity began to giggle while Oliver was indecisive what was making him angrier, the fact that a villain was hugging his girlfriend, or that Felicity was giggling while mentioning how she could feel Deadpool’s glorious muscles which were accentuated by his outfit. In other words, Oliver wanted to kill this man……wait… ‘Wilson?”

Felicity’s laughter had calmed down the team, but once Felicity was on the ground, Oliver re-did his arrow at a speed that would put The Flash to shame. “That man called you ‘Wilson’. Any relation to Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke?” With that, all of Team Arrow suddenly was on red alert and had their weapons ready to attack Deadpool.

Deadpool just sighed while shaking his head on the ground, and completely disregarding all the weapons pointed at him, just stared at Felicity. “He better be really pretty” pointing to Oliver “like ridiculously pretty. Because this” waving his hands to incorporate bow and arrow “is just…..stupid. I’m saying like freshman bar crawl bad.”

Felicity to Team Arrow’s shock began to laugh, “It’s not that bad. I mean yes he can be stupid…..”

“FELICITY!” 

“But what I meant to say is he isn’t stupid. Well he can be stupid, but this isn’t Freshman bar crawl level…more like that one time we wanted to hack into MI-6 to get Prince Harry’s number….slightly stupid to do but not bad logic.”

At this point Felicity gave a slightly sheepish look to Team Arrow, “put your weapons down guys. I’d like to introduce you all to my best friend Wade aka Deadpool.”

Everyone put their weapons down except for Oliver…..of course. This caused Deadpool to full on groan in frustration and begin to point to various parts of Oliver as he talked at a pace to rival an overdosed sugar Felicity. “Good gracious. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it a LONG time ago. Seriously what do you see in the St. Patrick’s Day version of Cupid? Yes my last name is Wilson, but NO I’m not related to or connected to that psycho. I mean yes we could have some relation but not an immediate relation….more like maybe sharing a great great great grandpa 5 times removed? Whatever, Wilson is a common last name, and as for our ‘other’ names….Well he is Death STROKE….I mean anyone else thinking he had something on his mind? That’s kinda of a kinky alter ego, but” with an exaggerated shrug” to each his own. Also I should point out that while he is just the noun death, I start with a noun AND past-tense verb of to be dead….so there. My name is twice as cool and not as kinky as the other guy’s.” Deadpool said with such neutrality at the end as if it was just fact.

Oliver finally lowered his bow, and his stance began to loosen a bit as he finally understood Deadpool meant no harm.

“Why target HYDRA?” Oliver waved to where the dead body was.

“None of your concern Robin,” Deadpool spat out. However, he turned to find Felicity glaring at him and Deadpool began to shuffle his feet a bit. Felicity then tweaked her eyebrow up, and with a long dramatic sigh he answered “finnneeee. I’ll talk. Damn STOP WITH THE GLARE….IwashiredbySHIELDtohelpcatchHYDRA.” 

“Ohhhh Wade….you promised no fatal jobs and no shady government conspiracy jobs either! You know what happens when you do!” Felicity being the only one to have understood what Deadpool had just said.

“I know I know. When I take these jobs I make it impossible for us to do any movie or TV marathon watching of actual entertainment, because the entire time I am remarking that it is not how to actually decapitate someone or that it isn’t how this government would hire……”

“And…” Felicity motioned for him to continue.

“And…..then I ruin our nights, because I continue to then run a point by point scenario in which why my way is quicker and more successful, while the Hollywood actors would all be dead…..” Deadpool drawled on while looking at a smiling Felicity.

At this point Roy begins to laugh so hard he actually falls onto the ground. “I didn’t think it was possible Blondie but there are TWO of you! How do you guys communicate? Just wait for the other to run out of breath?”

Everyone seemed to smile as both Felicity and Deadpool looked rather irritated and confused.  
“Alright well it was fun to see you again! But I do have to get this body back to base……I gotta call in the guys to take care of it. You may want to leave- Fury is still mad about the stunt you pulled.”

“Excuse me? WE pulled! Wade Wilson I swear I will take you down with me!” Felicity smile/yelled while punching Deadpool in the arm. “Don’t be a stranger okay? Now you know my secret why I haven’t been as available as in the past….please be careful.”

“Alright I’ll just take a few less fatal and some government conspiracy gigs ……” with that Felicity raised her eyebrow. “I don’t get at least a little leeway? I saved your friends!” Felicity narrowed her eyes and began tapping her foot. “Okay okay fine….no more fatal or government conspiracy jobs.” Deadpool said with a sad tone, and then looking at the Arrow “you have NO idea what it’s like being with her….she’s always right no matter what.”

Oliver stifled his own smile and said “oh I know.”

Deadpool gave one last twirling hug to Felicity, complete with a romantic drawn out kiss on the lips. When she started making her way to the others, Deadpool yelled “BYE MY ORACLE!” With Felicity waving bye before getting back into her car and meeting everyone at the Foundry.

“Are we even going to talk about what just happened?” Digg asked the team….praying that they will all just let it go.

“Why did he call you Oracle? And why did I have to say I served you?” Oliver asked still unhappy.

“Of course we are going to ask questions….” Felicity grumbled at Oliver.

“Long story short. I met Wade in Vegas and well one night we were drunk. He thought it would be funny to make a pool full of dark red Jell-O… hence why I call him Dead Pool. It really did look like blood! I on the other hand thought hacking into the NSA and CIA simultaneously would be fun, and since then Wade called me Oracle….get it cause I see all and hear all” At the blank confused stares, “oh good lord. There are so many satellites I could see or spy on anything and with as much data there was on the wiretappings I could hear everything in secret meetings too. Get it now?”

“So you are saying that you two created your alter ego names, names that strike fear in the hearts of evil men, after a drunken night in Vegas involving a pool full of Jell-O and a computer?” Oliver asked while taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose while he closed his eyes.

“Exactly! You don’t know what I am capable of when supplied with vodka, rum, and fireball! Well actually you do because the last time I did that we went to the top of Queen Incorporated and spent all night …..” her mouth is immediately covered by Oliver’s hand as he and Felicity equally blush. 

Thea begins hurriedly walking to the door while saying “I’m so going to need therapy for this…..I mean out of the whole evil father and evil mother plotting to blow up half the city, brother back from the dead multiple times, vigilante boyfriend who started off our relationship by robbing me….the thing that breaks me is a blonde that babbles…..no training by Malcolm could prepare me for this.”


	4. Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man known as The Collector is in Starling to get at some precious gems at a Charity Gala. However, The Collector isn't the only one interested in gems and it leads to a showdown and possible bloodbath between Team Arrow and an unknown party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Black Cat is basically Marvel's version of Catwoman. Except in this case Black Cat is the daughter of a renowned cat burglar. I don't really know too much about Black Cat so I kinda did my own take on it. Hope you all like it! Thanks for all the love you guys!
> 
> Again I own up to all the horribleness there is for grammar, plot, etc.
> 
> Also this was done again SUPER quick, a little less humor than my other stories.....I just really wanted a badass Felicity in one! I'll bring the humor back next time :p

“OLIVER?! DIGG?!?! ROY?.....ANYONE THERE?” Felicity cries loudly into comms hoping that anyone on the other side could hear her and that they are alive. She doesn’t know how long she was knocked unconscious, but when she comes to, she continues to try and call out for her team—her family. It was meant to be a quick in and out tech recon at some fancy gala meant for the proceeds to go to The Glades. However, just like in the Dodger’s case, premium one of a kind jewels were to be there, as well as a certain “collector.” The Collector (so named by Felicity thank you very much….not everything is Cisco) was the reason for Team Arrow’s involvement.

It had started with Felicity figuring out that The Collector only comes out of hiding for high-end material….weapons, jewelry, medicines, drugs, art, etc. However, slowly it seems like the Collector was becoming too powerful and had amassed enough money and security to rival a small nation. And it seems that The Collector had wanted to become more of a leader than a middle man, and so with it there was a brutal campaign waged across the nation. If The Collector had product, it was you buy from him period, because the competitor normally did not last long. The reasons for why it was so hard to pin down this person was for the brilliancy of it all, The Collector did not specialize in just ONE thing but multiple. So what may be drugs for Gotham was medicine in Central City, or in this case jewelry at Starling. This is what led to the undercover operation of Felicity and Oliver going in as Starling City’s power couple to the gala. 

“Oooo Shiny!” Felicity squealed when looking at the pretty gems. Mainly she did it due to Oliver stating she couldn’t just look at a tablet the entire time. Since they were here for a mission, it had to be about jewels…..leading to Felicity to glare and decide to make constant remarks on the most obvious of facts.

“Oliver look….it’s just so green!” Felicity actually teared up.  
“OMG- it’s so pink! Oh I wonder how many plastic tiaras are missing their center pieces?”  
“Oh as blue as the ….”

“Ocean Felicity? Was that what you were going to say?” Oliver quipped but he also was exhausted too, and he knew that though she was the love of his life- his love was certainly stubborn and unbending.

“Try the tears of my fiancé because he made a retort regarding my love of my tablet…..” she quirked her brow up whiles the rest of the team could be heard snickering throughout comms. 

“I’m sorry Felicity. I’ll never say anything bad about your tablet again, but we have to appear as if we are here for the gems.” Oliver tried to whisper and wincing at Felicity’s look.

“What makes you think, oh great and powerful One that I could not do both? First off, I know a lot about jewels and second, this isn’t my first undercover mission- I know not to stand out!” Felicity seethed with her eyes showing her anger to Oliver.

“You always stand out to me….”Oliver spoke softly with the greatest puppy dog eyes ever to be known to man. With that Felicity started to melt as she leaned in to kiss Oliver quickly on the lips.

“Now that we have fully established Oliver as an idiot. Can we get back to the internal servers Felicity so we can get the hell out?” Digg stated a bit smugly enough to cause Felicity to have a small smirk.

Just as they were making their way quietly to the security room, Oliver noticed that there was something not right about the servers at the event. The men and women were too controlled, too graceful, and all kept eyeing The Collector. It was enough to set Oliver on edge and race to the security room so that Felicity could leave her virus into the software, and be able to not only hack into all The Collector’s accounts but hopefully track his movements too. 

“Some of these servers have guns- looks like ankle holsters and some have in the small of their backs” Digg observed. “Felicity tell me that you downloaded, uploaded, hacked, or did something because if we want to keep your cover we will need to move soon.”

Felicity and Oliver were just leaving the room as soon as shots fired from all around the building. They went to go out there escape exit (the backdoor near the bathrooms) when it was blocked by three men dressed all in black carrying guns. The men tried to push Oliver to get them to go back where the rest of the people were, but Oliver attacked and was able to knock them all out with 30 seconds.

“Wow that was hott” Felicity gave a look of awe to Oliver, only for him to have the most smug expression ever on his face. “Egh….I said that out loud didn’t I?” With Oliver silently laughing and nodding his head as his reply. “Dammit. “

Oliver stopped laughing as soon as he saw Felicity standing utterly still with wide eyes as she was looking down at the unconscious men. What is Felicity looking at, Oliver was wondering until he followed her gaze to a black tattoo that was on the back of every man’s hands. The tattoo was obscured so Oliver couldn’t make it out, but whatever it was, not only did Felicity KNOW but she was freaking out.

“But? They are NEVER here? I mean yes the gems here in this gala are exquisite but not enough to bring THEM here. And….oh god oh god I didn’t think much of it, but I’m pretty sure that I saw some of the ‘guests’ have red tattoos on their necks- well at least two. I thought maybe they were a couple? So matching red tattoos can make sense, not that there is anything wrong with having a red tattoo and NOT being a couple but….”

“Breathe Felicity.” Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and his other hand on her cheek. Felicity leaned into his touch and felt safe while her mind was spinning out of control. How did she miss this? Yes she is now the owner of a Fortune 500 company and tech support for multiple vigilantes, but still you would think she would remember this?

“Guys we have a situation here…..” Digg whispered over comms.

“Let me guess. There are at least two groups that have guns on our big bad and talking something regarding the Light Diamond?” Felicity said in a defeatist tone. 

“How did you even know that?” Roy was amazed and curious. When he looked at Thea and Laurel, both just shrugged their shoulders- it’s Felicity.

“Okay guys new game plan……” and with that all hell broke loose. Suddenly there was screaming and gun fire. Armed men made their way to the backdoor, and Oliver tried to fight them off so that way Felicity could escape.

“Run Felicity! I’ll get back to you- but RUN!” Oliver screamed as he saw Felicity hesitate. She ran alright, right into a massive guy that could give Digg a run for his money in his trunky arms description. 

Felicity fought off the man, but he slammed her into the wall. Oliver saw red and basically went back to his ARGUS days of being cold, disconnected, and unforgiving. Oliver was able to take the guy mostly down, while Felicity hid in the security room. In comms, she could hear that the others had somehow been found out and were fighting as well. 

“OLIVER?! DIGG?!?! ROY?.....ANYONE THERE?” Felicity cries loudly into comms hoping that anyone on the other side could hear her and that they are alive. She doesn’t know how long she was knocked unconscious, but when she comes to, she continues to try and call out for her team—her family. 

Felicity feels blood down the side of her face, but for the most part is functional. Man that guy must have been juiced up to give Hulk a run for his money too! 

“Fe-li-ci-ty” whispers Oliver so softly that Felicity thought that she might have imagined it. “We….are…in…the….main….room” Oliver was able to get through, but not before a loud noise and grunting was heard.

“I said NO TALKING” Felicity heard a strange male voice. And again a loud noise followed by Oliver’s grunt.

“Okay I’m calling SCPD. I’m also in the security systems I’ll get us out of here.” Felicity is frantic while she is typing, because according to the security feeds all the guests are in the center of the main room and surrounded by armed men. However, there are dead bodies of the couple that had red tattoos on their neck, and it looks like there are a few more bodies around the building too. Zooming in Felicity saw they all had red tattoos…..that must mean. Zooming into the armed men patrolling around the building looking for others, they all had BLACK tattoos on their right hands. Gotcha!

Felicity saw on the screen as a woman all dressed in black with a head piece that has cat ears, started to circle The Collector who was on his knees. “I won’t ‘ask’ again…..as you can see these men are HIGHLY motivated to find the Light Diamond,” The Collector started to shake his head and the woman sighed, “Really? MUST we do this game? Yes we know that you have it. Yes we know that it is somewhere here hidden in one of these other pieces. And YES….we will use any means to get it from you. You choose how quick….or long you wish to make this process happen.” The woman had at this time leaned down to say the last part quietly.

The Collector said in a foreign accent, “I know who you are…..like father like daughter right? You think the Light Diamond is enough to buy his protection? That your father will be free from them once you deliver the gem? Wake up you foolish girl-“ with that the woman slapped The Collector so that he fell onto the ground.

The woman then begins to circle the huddle guests as she talks in a sinister voice. “Now where was I? Yes. I KNOW the Light Diamond is here. I know this because we were not the only group to try and get it tonight” waving her hands to the dead guests “and I WILL be getting the gem tonight. So if any of you know or seen anything NOW is the time. I will kill everyone if only to prove that they had nothing to do with this.”

“Isn’t that like drowning women to prove they were innocent of witchcraft” Felicity mumbles. “Alright SCPD is on their way…..” Felicity was about to say that it was going to be okay, but then she saw the woman tap her foot. “Frack.”

The woman tapping her foot became restless and was waving her gun around, when a buzzing sound could be heard. The woman stopped to open her phone, it was a text message:

Please Stop this! Don’t kill anyone- C

With that the woman began to look around, and Team Arrow saw how confused she was. She went straight to Laurel and Thea, and looked closely at them but did not touch their masks.

“Can we HELP you?” Thea spat out, she was channeling her inner (former) billionaire brat.

The woman began to laugh “there is NO way either of you could be her……” Laurel and Thea looked to each other confused but the woman continued “good thing…..I’d hate for her to see.”

With that the woman took Oliver to the middle of the room.

“Hey gorgeous! Yes I know who you are Mr. Queen…..you must know something about where the high end gems are?”

With his playboy persona in place “what makes you think I know ANYTHING about that? All I know is that I pay and get a little shiny thing in return….ladies love them though”

“You really are cute….stupid but cute. Is there a Mrs. King?” the woman laughed at her own joke. “Oh well pity, but you will do. See if I kill you, then he (pointing to The Collector) and them (pointing to the guests) will understand that power and privilege mean NOTHING to me…..” with that last comment coming out more as a sneer.

Then her phone- the one that the woman had turned OFF suddenly started to RING and …..it made cat noises? 

Even the armed men were giggling a little at the ridiculousness of it all, because every time the woman had turned off her phone, it would come right back on and ring LOUDLY of cat noises.

Finally the woman snapped “WHAT DO YOU WANT CIRCUIT?!?!! I’m B.U.S.Y! What? No….no…no…you can’t be here Circuit. Stay where you are at. You can’t come here!” The woman going from being pissed off to soft. Was she scared? Oliver thought. Who was on the other line?

“Too late. Hey Kitty….long time no see? Well except that’s not really true since I saw you just last week over Skype. I mean though we only saw each other for a little while since Oliver came over, and he had pounded and yelled my name….the door I mean…he pounded the door not me! Well….I mean he did end up pounding….anyway you told me to go take care of my man and talk to you later. So this is later and I should have stopped talking a while ago, and I will stop in 3…2…1…”Felicity nervously babbled as she slowly walked over the DEAD bodies to stand in front of the mystery woman.

“Circuit- what are you doing here?” whispered “Kitty” though all of Team Arrow could here due to the comms.

“I know where the Light Diamond is. Let everyone go and I’ll show it to you.” Felicity whispered back. 

Oliver had no clue if Felicity knew where this Diamond was, but he saw an armed man come up behind Felicity. Oliver was being held down by two men, but he started to fight back and yelled for Felicity to run.

The man grabbed Felicity by the elbow, but shook her arm so she tumbled into him. “Where is the Diamond?!”

In what could have been only described as years of practice, Felicity looked quickly at Kitty and ducked down as Kitty did a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him down slightly and releasing Felicity. Felicity then kneed the guy in the groin and punched him, breaking his nose, while Kitty kicked his torso so the man fell on the ground. The other armed men began to come forward (either to help the women or the man it was unsure). 

“LEAVE. HER. ALONE!” Kitty commanded while the armed men were still hesitating. 

With that Felicity let her shoulder been seen, on it was a tattoo of a cat- the same type of tattoo that the men wore. Then using her Loud Voice Felicity began to bring fear into the hearts of these men.

“  
“I AM CIRCUIT!” with that all the men went into an “attention stance” the kind you see in Hollywood.  
“I WEAR THE TATTOO AS WELL AND YOU WILL LISTEN. I AM SECOND IN COMMAND NOW AND YOU WILL OBEY IF YOU WISH FOR THE DIAMOND.” Oliver and Team Arrow looked stunned while Kitty put an arm around Felicity and kissed her cheek.

“Man Circuit way to scare the hell out of my men! Second huh?”

“Do I need to send you to the litter box for a time out? Damn straight I’m your second.” Then Felicity whispered “I heard what The Collector said….your dad?” 

Kitty had a pained expression and tried not to tear up. “Just got the word of it two days ago. They are refusing to let him go unless I produce the Light Diamond, and as his heir they believe I have the skills. After all, being the daughter of a jewel thief as good as dad is supposed to mean that I can do it all too right?”

Felicity hugged Kitty in a death grip. “Let’s get you that diamond.” At the shocked expression of Kitty “you and your dad are my family. Family above all else right?” Kitty smiled and then as the women turned to face The Collector each put on a serious look. 

“You want to know the cool thing about technology Collector? It all emits some form of frequency. Like how with my tablet I can tell that you are submitting an interesting frequency from your cane. See I thought you might try to hide the Light Diamond in some other antique, ring or jewelry seen around here….but people forget how small it can be. And a diamond as perfect as the Light Diamond should be protected by all costs…..say in a mini electronic safe in your cane?” The Collector’s eyes went to his cane that was on the ground and began to struggle. 

“Is it sad Kitty that I am more disappointed by the unoriginality of it all than the actual stealing of gems? I mean….come on! In the cane? What is it with canes and hiding or concealing crazy objects? I mean: Jurassic Park, every spy film known to man, and basically the thing with Lucius Malfoy (granted his cane held his wand) it showcases that canes can hide things!” With that Felicity mumbles idiot, when she is able to get the mini safe (about the size of a golf ball) unattached from the cane.

“Let’s look inside the golden snitch shall we?” Felicity looked up to find Kitty trying to hold back laughter as The Collector looked like he wanted to puke.

“Kitty let everyone else go please……except for The Collector” Kitty nodded in understanding, while Team Arrow raised their eyebrows in sync unsure what that meant as unspoken words had passed through Kitty and Felicity.

“Go away handsome” Kitty said as Oliver stopped by where Felicity was at, and refused to budge.

“Kitty let him and the masks stay if they wish….or I will de-claw you” Felicity mock-glared briefly as she continued to work on opening the round safe to release the diamond.

All the masks of Team Arrow stood in a protective shield around Felicity making Kitty pause and observe the dynamics. How Oliver continued to touch Felicity’s arm, or that the four masks had their weapons out and were in attack stances should anyone come closer.

“Yes!” Felicity punched at the air and with a smug face passed the Light Diamond in front of The Collector to Kitty. 

“Kitty you guys need to go. The police are on their way and you need to spring your dad out of hell. We will take care of this” Felicity gesturing to Team Arrow.

“Circuit you need to go. I have to make a message…..” looking at The Collector and Team Arrow immediately put their weapons up to defend The Collector from execution. With that, then all of Kitty’s armed men put their guns up at Team Arrow.

“Kitty. Let him go to jail. This isn’t you.” Felicity begged.

“Oh is the Black Cat seriously going to let some blonde bimbo make her soft with sentimentality about life?” The Collector cackled.

Felicity looked at Kitty aka Black Cat in fear because The Collector just ensured a bloodbath. Kitty could not let that comment stand due to the men around her. Should she be weak then they would not protect her and aid her in helping rescue her legendary father, Walter Hardy. Though the men had sworn loyalty to her father, they may not see her as worthy of following. And The Collector knew that Team Arrow would not stand for an execution on Starling’s soil, so what would have ended amicably now became a fiasco. Kitty looked at Felicity with remorse also understanding the dynamics while both sides of Team Arrow and the armed men looked twitchy. Oliver just stood there unsure of how to help, but at this point he was getting ready to tackle Felicity to the ground for when the firefight began.

“Hahaha” Felicity started to do a fake laugh, hoping to relieve tension.  
“He honestly thinks that he can play us against each other” Felicity began to smile as she looked at Kitty with eyes begging her to remember.

“Leave it to an idiot to try and outthink a certified genius, who graduated from MIT with 2 masters all before she was legally allowed to drink,” Kitty said with a smile and laughter. The armed men relaxed slightly as did Team Arrow, not Oliver of course as he was so tightly wound up, but at least Team Arrow could see a silent understanding happening between Kitty and Felicity.

“Should you tell this idiot our tale of what happened last time someone tried this to us Circuit?”

“My father had abandoned me when I was a young age, and my mother worked all the time to provide for us. I was terribly alone and then I met a man and his daughter. The daughter and I became great friends, even more than that- we were sisters.” With that Felicity locked eyes with the Black Cat, and out of the corner of her eye, Felicity could tell Oliver and Team Arrow was shocked at this new information. “The man was a legendary cat burglar and was viewed by all sides of the law as the best. He trained his daughter to follow in his footsteps, and she did it spectacularly.”

“Awwww you couldn’t measure up sweetheart?” The Collector cooed.

The Black Cat kicks the man breaking a rib, “SHUT UP. No one talks about Circuit!”

“Thanks Kitty” Felicity gave a nod. “Where was I? Yes as you guessed I wasn’t all that cut out for burglaries as I am constantly making noise, instead I found a different path. Technology. I can steal billions and destroy lives with just a swipe of my finger. With just a few lines of code I can lead to a person’s overall annihilation. So you think that we are SAVING your life? No- we are preventing you from having a quick death.”

“There’s nothing you can do….sweetie” The Collector sneered but began looking frightful. However, the armed men had begun to lower their weapons as Felicity was giving her speech. Clear that Team Arrow would not be “saving” the man after he had played a part in capturing and torturing one of their own.

“Awwww….see now I’m getting sad. Did neither Kitty nor her father ever tell you about how their prison records were erased? That evidence had always been destroyed? Or did they ever tell you about…..the PREVIOUS collector?” With that current Collector gulped.

“That….was…a rumor….The Black Cat and her father had….” With that the Collector had paled.

“Aww the poor masks….Team Arrow you called them Circuit? They don’t know?” Kitty asked.

Felicity smiled softly “No the team or Oliver knows.” Though Felicity then bends forward to look at the Collector’s eyes. “Your predecessor decided to try this game before. Except they made the mistake of taking The Black Cat- my SISTER away from me, by abducting her off the street while we were walking home. Who do you THINK was able to find her secret location where she had been imprisoned? “ With that Kitty showcased her friendship necklace, the kind that was half of a broken heart while Felicity showed her matching one.

“Have to love tech geniuses….they will put a tracking chip into ANYTHING they can!” Kitty gave a genuine smile.

“Imagine her father’s surprise when they found not only was the previous collector imprisoning Kitty in order to get her father’s services, but all these men as well? They were manipulated and forced to do the bidding of your predecessor. Did it escape your notice that they showed respect as soon as they learned my name? My tech was the reason Kitty was found, as well as the others, and freed from that hell” The Collector glanced at the armed men who were indeed listening to Felicity and no longer would try to do a bloodbath.

“What my dear….what did you call her?...sentimental….sister is telling you that to left in her care would be more devastating. I do have to agree. Men? Let’s go- Circuit….thanks.” Kitty gave one last hug to Felicity and then knocked out The Collector.

“Go now the cops should be here REALLY soon. I’ll drain all his bank accounts…we are at a charity after all.” Felicity gave an evil grin and then whispered in to Kitty’s ear, “I’ll send you the locations of where he has his collections.”

With that, the Black Cat and her men left the scene quickly and within minutes the sounds of sirens could be heard.

“Ummm….I don’t know what to even attempt to say. So I’m just going to go with- Damn Blondie is Badass!” Roy began.  
Laurel and Thea seemed to have a new found respect for Felicity but also were wary of her given this new information. Whereas Diggle and Oliver looked frozen and in shock, as if she was a pod person from one of Felicity’s sci-fi shows. The police came and picked up The Collector who up until that point had always avoided detection, but suddenly there was digital evidence in multiple countries of The Collector not only committing crimes but enough to make certain convictions were guaranteed.

Felicity had promised to tell the whole team more about her past with The Black Cat the next day, but was tired and wanted to just go to bed after given made up statements to Lance. 

The next morning, there was banging on Felicity’s door waking Oliver and Felicity. Oliver had a knife ready to strike, but when he opened the door he quickly hid it in his jeans.

“Ummm Felicity? Can you come out here?” Oliver asked. 

Once Felicity put on a robe (how DID that man be able to put on jeans WHILE running she will never know)and came out to find a UPS truck.

“Are you Felicity Smoak?” The UPS driver asked?

“Uh…yeah? Sorry. Yep that’s me!” Felicity groggily told him as the man had quirked his brow at the beginning. 

“Where would you like the packages?” 

“What packages?” Felicity was extra confused this morning, which is no wonder since she had little sleep (thank you Oliver- she blushed) and no coffee (thank you Oliver!-she glared). 

“Here’s a letter for you Miss.”

As Felicity read the note she began to smile and laugh. 

Hey Circuit!  
Thanks for your help! Got Dad and all are good. Did I mention that I think your future hubby is hott! Good job ;) Anyway Dad and I are “liberating” some of the items within all of the collections we have found. No worries we are actually giving some of it back to the people….though it hurts my soul……but I found one warehouse and thought of you immediately. Apparently The Collector had raided some military organizations you may have heard of: ARGUS, SHIELD, CIA, FBI, NSA, and what do you know? All the best and most secretive tech was in one nice easy location- so kind of the Collector to make it easy to repay you for your help  Will go radio silent for a little while, but I’ll talk to you later Circuit. Also…I think your future Mr. Smoak is kinda turned on when you are a badass….so there’s an extra surprise for him. I think you look better in a skin tight black leather suit than I do…..have fun ;) 

-Kitty

 

Oliver looked over her shoulder and gave a great big grin and kissed her head, then he told the UPS worker to just put everything in the living room. In the end, there were 42 packages ranging in size and weight. Only one had a giant bow on it, with a giant cat on the front.

“Wow what did you do buyout a warehouse?” the UPS worker asked.

“More like cleared one out anyway…..” Felicity smiled then shut the door.

“So I’m guessing by that note they found all the collection warehouses?” Oliver asked while slowly kissing the back of her neck while hugging her from behind.

“Mmmmm….yep. “

“And you want to try opening one of the boxes? I think after careful consideration we should open this one!” Oliver picked up the only box with a bow on it and that looked like a clothes box.

“Well why don’t you put some of these boxes away while I make coffee instead?” Felicity had to bit her lip to not laugh at how sad Oliver looked.

“Okay” Oliver had the most dejected voice ever. It was as if he found out there was no Santa Claus or Tooth Fairy! Felicity kept a straight face while she went to the kitchen……after getting the coffee started, Oliver didn’t notice Felicity had left the room quickly.

Once finished, Oliver went to the kitchen but didn’t see Felicity. 

“Hey Felicity? Where did you…..oh.” All ability to speak left Oliver as there stood Felicity in a skin tight leather cat suit complete with mask.  
“You were saying Oliver?” Felicity stepped closer to Oliver as she brushed her fingertips along his arms up to his neck.  
“Umm…I….wha….”  
“What’s the problem Oliver? Cat got your tongue?” And with that Felicity brought him down for a demanding and bruising kiss- proving the last statement to be true. ;)


	5. The Riddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felicity is feeling alone and left out due to Sara's involvement in the team and after Russia.....Felicity just needs a good friend. What happens when a tech driven crime spree all over Starling City gets the better of Felicity, causing her to want to leave right at the team's time of need?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as always I am apologize profusely for anything and all things horrible with this! 
> 
> So this was majorly angsty (in my opinion) and I totally didn't mean to write the story that way....but that's how it came out. So I'm feeling conflicted with this chapter- feel free to hate on it (gently!) since I can take it. Because I"m sick and not feeling well and feel this isn't up to par with other that you guys liked. I'm also blaming all the wonderful Fan Fic on this site. So to prepare, this is pre-Olicity relationship. This takes place after Russia with Isabel still having slept with Oliver, and his stupid excuse of why he can't be with Felicity. Sara has just joined the team and we see a bit of Felicity's POV in everything she is dealing with, since the love of her life is starting to pick another girl....again. Also as much as I love Mama Smoak, I kinda made her mean- SORRY but I wanted Felicity's angst! Mainly I love all these stories I read, but am always upset that Oliver never really seems to understand the depth of what he did emotionally to Felicity. So...I got angry and then was writing this....long story short....actually this IS a long story and LONG notes...please don't be too mad at me. Also leave comments, because I acknowledge it isn't my best.
> 
> Also I can delete it from the series if no body likes it, but I really hope you guys do!!!

“Hey Eddie how’s it going? I’ve totally missed you, and you still owe me some red wine after that one chess game! Apparently it’s a thing of me knowing men who promise me wine and fail to deliver…..” Felicity was walking down the steps to the Foundry. Only Digg and Oliver were training, as usual, because for some reason Oliver seemed to be more on edge lately. It most likely has to do with Sara coming back from the dead, and back into his life. However, Felicity noticed that Oliver stopped sparring when she came in, and actually narrowed his eyes when she mentioned Eddie. She must be imagining it, because it’s not like she could be a cause for distraction for him.

Felicity’s heart briefly overruled her brain, in hope that maybe Oliver DID feel something towards her, but of course her brain has to pipe in to destroy any hope at all. 

(Shut that down Felicity! He and Sara have a past, and he has dated PLENTY of other women while he’s known you…..he just doesn’t view you that way at all. And most likely never will- after all what we would be is unthinkable. In what world could Oliver Queen ever love Felicity Smoak?) Felicity has also been going through some changes too. She realized one day processing through two pints of mint chip, she is in love with Oliver Queen and nothing could ever come about it. Some nights it makes her cry, especially when she wakes up from dreams in which he says he loves her and they kiss with so much passion there are no doubts he loves her. She’s tried to keep those thoughts quiet, especially when babbling and she thought she had a hold of her emotions, but then Sara comes and all of Felicity’s control is gone. 

Felicity realized she hadn’t spoken for quite some time, as she was lost in her introspection into the MOST unthinkable AU of them all- Oliver wanting her. “Sorry Eddie, I’m a tad distracted and just not myself right now….NO no no…I’m okay I promise just you know how it goes with me sometimes. “ Felicity begins to nod her head in agreement with whatever Eddie is saying, and then she sits in her chair and just beams….a smile that reminds Oliver of the sun. (I wonder why she hasn’t smiled like that in a while, Oliver thought.) 

“Trivia for sure! Oh you are going DOWN mister…hahahaha!! Okay I gotta go, but you have fun over there. I can’t wait to find out what you are working on, and I have some really cool designs that I could use your help on. Oh he’s coming in to look at the IT area? Okay go have fun with that, yeah I know something about those kind of bosses” and with that Felicity momentarily stops her swiveling to look at Oliver and she blushes. “Go before Wayne fires you! Yes soon for sure! Bye.”

With that Felicity hangs up, and begins to work on her computers, fully aware that both men had stopped and were currently staring at her.

“So who is ‘Eddie’ and why are you smiling that big?” Digg asks with a smirk and an eyebrow rose suggestively.

“OH look the police have updated their files in regards to the robberies that are happening in military bases and tech companies in and near Starling…..I’m gonna go read more about that now.” Felicity smashed her lips together to keep her babble at bay. This seemed to amuse John even more so, but Oliver looked curious and hurt? No she must be reading that wrong, Oliver has made it clear he doesn’t care about her that way.

“You realize that your avoidance needs work. That is worse than Oliver’s lying abilities, and you KNOW the level of horribleness if you are worse.” Digg grinned.

“HEY! I’m not that bad…..” Oliver winced.

Felicity just stared and then tilted her head to the side. “Ummmm a syringe since a sports bottle wasn’t handy? Really Oliver?! That insulted not only my certifiable genius level intellect but your charming mouth as well.” With that Felicity blushed and automatically started to babble….”by charming mouth I mean that you have lots of charm. Which you know about not that it’s charming or beautiful- though it is beautiful especially when you smile. But I meant that you are charming when you want to be, especially with women….I mean all people, men and women. Not to John or me, not that you aren’t charming to John but he doesn’t really put up with your BS which is where you charm comes from. And you don’t like me in that way to attempt to charm….and John you told me you would STOP me! Ahhhh….just going to stop in 3, 2, 1.” Felicity blushed and began to look at everything but Oliver, settling on that she could look at the police reports in order to hide or minimize her blushing. Digg was flat out laughing, but Oliver looked pensive and frowned a bit.

She thinks I that I don’t like her like that? Oliver was confused, because didn’t Felicity understand how much she means to him?

“Digg. Oliver. This is new. There are witness reports that a man was seen at the majority of the crime scenes. He was wearing a bright green outfit with some form of symbols on it, and that he had a green mask, bowler hat, and cane. “ Felicity told them while pointing to the new police report mentioning witnesses that were there.

“ Who would have thought that a happy version of green meant evil, while a darker version meant hero? Huh- I feel like I should reexamine my color choices with this in mind, because normally brighter colors are happier. What if I start wearing all black when I’m happiest? Nah, I’d probably wear a darker green, after all it makes me happy.”  
“No need to wear black Felicity” John stated but had given Oliver a pointed look when she had mentioned darker green equaling happiness to her.

“Dammit. Stupid filter, why can’t I control my thoughts to just stay in my head?” Felicity frowned.  
“I like it when you babble. It’s refreshing when you say what’s on your mind,” Oliver smiled but then his face fell as he saw a brief flash of pain sweep Felicity’s face.

“You wouldn’t like ALL my thoughts, or at least what your knowing and reactions would do to me” Felicity mumbled so quietly that only Oliver could hear. Based off of her reaction, she most likely didn’t mean to say that, but all that did was get Oliver curious. However, as it caused Felicity pain and him still unsure about how to be around her….he decided to let it go for the moment.

“Okay where was I? Yes we have a mystery guy here! Haha- maybe that’s what we should call him “Mystery.” That’s what I used to call Eddie, still do sometimes, mostly due to his name but also he is a genius as well so we would play all these intellectual games. Ever since Lord of the Rings, we tend to solve our 'who is more smarter fights' through the use of Gollum’s games.” Felicity said we a REAL smile as her eyes looked far away as if remembering a happy memory.

“Gollum?” Oliver and Digg asked at the same time.

“Oh good gracious! How do both of you not know Lord of the Rings?! Digg you are a smart man, you can read many books quickly, and so someone with your brain and love for adventure should have read the books! Oliver….umm…the movies have come out and you have no reason not to take some time to at least watch them! It’s important cinema history, and you can’t use Arrow or QC as excuses anymore!” Felicity laughed at seeing both smile, but then Digg and Oliver having different reactions at the end. Digg smiled and just kissed the top of her head, while it was easily seen that Oliver was working out in his head that Felicity said Digg could have read the books, while telling Oliver that he should just watch the movie instead.

“I can read” Oliver pouted.

“And I’m proud of you for that ability. Maybe you can use that skillset more at QC….I assumed it was difficult for you since you had ME read ALL the reports that come to you.” Felicity smirked and then shook her head as if to snap herself out of whatever she was thinking.

“Hey guys what’s so funny?” Sara steps down into the Foundry seeing Oliver pouting while Felicity and Digg are cracking up.

“Nothing Sara. Just commenting on Oliver’s literacy skills!” Felicity smiled and told Sara what had happened. Sara began to laugh and for a moment Felicity was happy with it all. She really did like Sara and viewed her as a friend, but she couldn’t help a pang of heartache whenever Sara and Oliver got really close. It was only a matter of time, but soon Oliver would be with Sara….even after Russia….he could easily choose Sara. (He will never choose me, Felicity had thought.) With those thoughts in her head, all of a sudden her smile dims and she replaces with a fake smile. Luckily no one notices or mentions how Felicity’s voice gets higher when she is faking being happy.

“Well we will need to do a Lord of the Rings Marathon for Team Arrow!” Felicity waved her hands to try to get back on the happy track.

“It’s NOT Team Arrow” Oliver said but with a little smile, like he always does when Felicity talks.

“Finnneeee. We will marathon a movie with a Team that works with arrows? How’s that? However, before we set a time to do it….” Felicity full on glares at Oliver making him take a step back. “YOU must promise that you are not allowed to mention ANYTHING regarding archery skill, technique, form, the magically re-filling quiver, nothing of that whatsoever! I heart Legolas and will not see him disparaged!” 

“Lego-wha?” Oliver is even more confused, but reluctantly nods to get Felicity to smile. Boy does she smile, it seems to warm the darkest parts of Oliver whenever HE can get HER to smile or laugh-even at his expense.

“Okay then” with that Felicity nodded. Digg left later to go home to Lyla, which left Felicity, Sara and Oliver alone in the foundry. Oliver and Sara were sparring as Felicity was trying to locate where the next robbery would come about. After an hour she was frustrated at not having solved it, because with it being a tech angle, she KNEW the team was looking to her to lead. She stopped to watch Oliver and Sara sparring, and a lump in her throat magically appeared like an unwanted allergic reaction when you have the most glorious brownie ever- that secretly was filled with nuts. Her dreams were hers to keep her happy, but to see them destroyed in front of Felicity was too much. Watching Oliver was magnificent but watching him with Sara? It was as if this was their foreplay, and all it did was drive home how alone Felicity truly was in that moment. She quickly set up her alerts, and was getting ready to bolt.

“Bye guys! See you tomorrow.” After that, she practically runs (as fast as you can in heels) to the door and out to her car.

Oliver looks thoughtful as to why Felicity raced out of here without at least stopping to ask if there was anything else they needed, that was always what she said before leaving. Sara not willing to let this moment go, kicks Oliver in the stomach, flips him over her shoulder, and has him lying on his stomach with his arm pinched behind his back. 

“Ooooo whoo hoo! Who’s the winner? That’s right it’s me!” Sara screamed while channeling her inner Rocky and running around the cave with fists in the air.

“That didn’t count” Oliver growled.

“Totally did. Just because you have your head so far up your colon that it can be viewed as a blockage or enema, does not mean you get to take away my win. Besides, do you really want to officially challenge a member of the League of Assassins? We take challenges seriously….and you are too cute to die. And yes in a fight…” she leans in to whisper to him “I’d totally own your ass.” Sara smiles and gets closer to Oliver.

Oliver is looking at Felicity’s chair though, and back to the door where she had run off. It would be so easy to be with Sara, and part of him is tempted to- a way to shut off any emotions from ever truly loving someone, but even HE can’t be with someone while thinking of another. However, he kisses Sara just to see if maybe he is wrong about his feelings, and when she kisses him back it feels comfortable, easy, and utterly wrong. Sara must either pick up on Oliver’s inner monologue or just doesn’t feel the same, because both go their separate ways without talking whatsoever. Unfortunately, they didn’t know about a broken hearted babbling blonde who saw it all on her laptop, desperately hoping she misread the situation.

Felicity slams her laptop shut, and cries until she is pretty sure there are no more fluids in her body. She will give herself tonight to cry, but then never again will this happen. 

“Eddie thank goodness you are finally in town! I can’t believe you got to go to the conference outside of Starling, I’m so jealous but now I get to have you all to myself right?” Felicity is smiling while swiveling in her chair at the Foundry and playing with her ponytail.

Oliver noticed that today Felicity seemed.....less. It seemed like there was less of a light, that her overall essence dimmed and Oliver was desperate to find out what happened. However, whenever he asked she would do a fake smile and say she was fine, and with the constant meetings at QC, he didn’t have much alone time with her. Finally they are alone before Digg comes down, and she’s talking to frickin’ Eddie. Eddie who apparently has been talking to Felicity all this week, according to Digg, without Oliver even realizing it. The idea of this man making her happy and smile sets something off in Oliver, the idea this man could take away what was HIS is causing Oliver to deal with feelings he never experienced before (even pre-island)….jealousy.

“Yes I’d love to find out more about that! I looked over your designs and they seem really cool, but Eddie…the ethical ramifications of something like this.” Felicity just nods her head as if she was expecting whatever Eddie was replying. “Come now, you with your MENSA grade intellect totally understand what I mean. No pretending to be a muggle.” Felicity begins to laugh at her own joke, and finally sees Oliver staring at her. Felicity’s back goes a little straighter and her smile lessens. 

“I’m glad you got done early. What? No I’m fine. Yep nothing is wrong. Anyway Trivia is tomorrow night, but if you get here late tonight, why not spend the night at my place? Save you money on a hotel bill, and it will be like old times at MIT! Me sneaking into your dorm room….but this time you will be in me…mine….I mean my room not in me. Eddie stop laughing! Okay sounds great, remember to bring the wine! Yes I know I know, I’ll be out late so no worries you won’t wake me up. Bye Eddie.” Felicity ends her call and notices Oliver is now right behind her. 

“Everything okay?” Oliver used his soft, bedroom, Felicity voice which caused made her eyes actually look at the blue eyes she loves so much. Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder, and Felicity’s body betrays her by leaning into his touch. 

“Yep.” Felicity pops the “p” sound and tries to get back to her computers.

“I’ve just noticed something seems off. You can talk to me about anything you realize that don’t you?” Oliver has his pleading face as if he wants Felicity to understand how sincere he is.

Felicity knew she couldn’t lie to her friend, and so she took a deep breath to help calm her heart since Oliver’s hand was STILL on her shoulder.

“Yeah something is up….I saw something that I shouldn’t have seen, but no I don’t want to talk about it. I’m working on it, and soon I’ll be alright. Dealing with negative situations are always hard, but once that’s done, I’m an expert at avoiding all feelings and shutting them down till I’m back to me.” Oliver knew Felicity was hiding something, but it worried him about her talking about avoiding feelings. She is light and happiness, why would she avoid those?

“Felicity-“ but before Oliver could ask, Digg comes down and Oliver curses under his breath. He had a moment, THE moment, and he blew it.

“Everything okay here?” Digg questioned as he moved closer to Felicity.

“Yeah it’s all good. I’m going to go change” Oliver walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door a little hard.

“You want to tell me what’s that about?” Digg asked with a knowing look on his face.

“What’s what about?” Felicity looked up with the most innocent expression ever.

“Annnnd the award to best actress goes to you. Yay you won an Oscar. Mosaltov” Digg deadpanned and raising his eyebrow to show he doesn’t believe her.

Felicity opens and closes her mouth multiple times to try and figure out what to say.

“Jesus stop. Now you are impersonating a fish. Look I know you don’t want to talk about your feelings about Oliver now that Sara is on board.” Felicity again goes to interrupt but nothing comes out. “So all I’m going to say is I was in Special Forces, ARGUS, and a kick-ass soldier. Know how I got to being like that?” Felicity shook her head no. “By being damn observant of all my surroundings. So when you are ready to talk, or impersonate a fish or stare at me like a creepy mime, I’ll be there for you .” Digg gives her a hug that Felicity hugs back to show she appreciates his concern.

Sara came down to join everyone as soon as Oliver had gotten out of the bathroom. Soon Felicity’s computer alerts were going off, apparently there was an active break-in at a Silicon Valley based subsidiary in Starling that mainly contracted with the various branches of government for tech. Soon Felicity had everyone racing to the tech company to hopefully stop these people before someone would get hurt. 

Team Arrow was able to get there with SCPD 10 minutes out. There was a group of armed men stealing what looked like high tech computers from the building. 

“Guys…can’t…interr….working…..minute” Felicity’s voice is small and filled with static. This is a tech driven operation, they must have something to jam their comms. Everyone seemed to be on the same page, as Sara, Digg, and Oliver look to each other when their comms completely turn to static.

“Alright it looks like we are going in blind without Felicity,” Sara stated while getting ready to attack.

“I don’t know man….” Digg was having his issues with going in blind. 

“We have to at least stall until SCPD gets here. We go in” Oliver said complete with Arrow voice.

Unfortunately, as the trio goes into the building all the armed men use their expansive weaponry on them pushing them back. 

“Guys I’m back. Whoever it is, is very good in signal jamming but I’m better.” Felicity seemed to congratulate herself on getting through to the team.

“Fe-li-ci-ty…need your help here.” Oliver gave a small smile as he imagined her with a fist pump in the air.

“Whoever this is….they are really good. I’m having to hack not only through an extensive security lay-out from the building, but what the bad guy put on top of it as his own. This will take me awhile.”

Suddenly their comms went static again, and this time all the gun fire stopped as well, leaving an eerie silence.

“Well well well what have we hear? Tell me. What is tiny or large that eats everything in sight? That causes issues to your foundation in the dead of night?” Team Arrow was able to see a brightly green dressed man with black question marks all over his suit. He also wore a neon green mask and green bowler hat, along with a cane. Exactly as the witnesses described.

In a high pitched voice and more singing than talking, the green man addressed the trio with a flourish. “Awww….here I had hoped one of you would have brains. The answer dear hero wannabes is PESTS which you are. No worries I’ll be done here soon enough just one more thing I item I must get before returning home to Gotham. Oooo (a ding could be heard) someone is very good trying to get into my system. Tell your IT that we must talk….too bad they won’t be able to though….so sad to fry such beautiful system. Oh well. I’m feeling generous though as I am impressed with your arrival so…..I’ll make sure to send you a clue to our little game and see if you can stop me.” 

“You will not get away” the Arrow had stated with an arrow ready to take out the man.

“Haha. You honestly believe that don’t you? Well Arrow since we are running out of time, I just realized my poor manners- we haven’t been introduced yet. They call me….The Riddler.” And with that the lights in the building suddenly go out, and fire extinguishers are used instead of water to fill the whole building with smoke. (Felicity had mentioned this would be good for QC so that way water doesn’t cause more technological damage if a fire is present- apparently this company was the same.)

“Dammit” Oliver growled, and then raced back to the Foundry because as soon as Digg, Sara, and him were out of the building- The Riddler and his men were gone.

Oliver raced back to the Foundry, where when Digg and Sara finally made it back, they came downstairs to Oliver yelling at Felicity.

“You are supposed to be ‘The Best’! How was he able to outthink you?!” Oliver yelled in his Arrow voice will standing toe to toe with Felicity.

“He was better, but I’ll get him next time! I’m SORRY okay?! I didn’t know he was able to do all of that” Felicity then waved to the destroyed servers. 

“What happened here” Digg questioned while slowly moving toward Felicity while Sara stood back and watched.

“This Riddler was able to back-hack my signal and sent out a virus for the servers to self-destruct. I was able to stop some of it from reaching all the servers, but….at least 2 are destroyed.” Felicity said in a small voice.

“YES! Because YOU weren’t paying attention! This was YOUR expertise. What good is it for you being here if HE is able to beat you?” Oliver was pissed, and had turned his back in time to not see the flash of hurt go across Felicity’s face.

“Oliver….” Sara started with a disapproving and pleading voice to calm down.

“Come on man…” Digg also started because he saw what it was doing to Felicity, and Oliver needed to calm down.

“No. He’s right. I’m not needed.” It was the fact Felicity said it with NO emotion is what caused Oliver to turn so fast he back and neck cracked. “I’ll go. Tomorrow I’ll try to re-build the servers though before I…..well I’ll fix the mess I created.” 

“Felicity….” Oliver suddenly got scared. The way she was talking was as if she would leave forever! Didn’t she understand how scared he was when The Riddler said he would stop their IT from tracking him, and Oliver thought the worst? This apathy and no emotion that wasn’t Felicity. Felicity was all fire and steel when angry, but this….suddenly Oliver realized he messed up badly. Felicity just quietly left, and before Oliver could even blink Digg punched the hell out of him.

“REALLY?! You just put all that on HER? Are you out of your damn mind? You KNOW how it feels to have all that weight on your shoulders, and the men that die in that building tonight from the fire extinguisher going off and messing with their lungs….you just put those deaths on HER. If WE wouldn’t have gone into the building, then HE wouldn’t have set off those extinguishers as an escape route. It’s ALL of our fault.” Digg had taken steps back away from Oliver, probably to stop himself from knocking some sense into Oliver.

“Digg….I didn’t mean…I just thought that maybe the Riddler got her…I was scared.” Oliver said in a small voice.

“You were scared? NO you don’t get to play that card. You have been pushing her away since Russia, which I know something happened. You’ve been treating her mostly like an employee rather than a partner. You were scared? Unless you are 4 years old ….which frankly you are acting with your damn emotional range of a teaspoon, you don’t get to justify your actions with that. So Man the HELL Up and fix your mess. Oliver I’ve watched you become a functional human being, or at least a high functioning sociopath….but denying all feelings only lead to you being a psycho or a robot. Don’t be Data dammit!” Digg saw Oliver trying to process everything that was said, and it looked like Oliver was taking it to heart.

“Data?” Oliver was confused….what else is normal.

Digg just threw up his hands in frustration and looked toward the ceiling in either a ‘why me’ gesture or ‘lord please help’ expression.

“It’s called THE NEXT GENERATION dammit!” Digg yelled while stomping up the steps. Oliver still looked lost with everything that just happened.

Sara taking pity went up to Oliver and put her hand on his shoulder, “It’s Star Trek Ollie. One of the shows that Felicity keeps going on and on about? She had me over one weekend for a girl’s sleepover, and we ended up marathon-ing that show the entire time. Felicity….” Sara took a deep breath, “ she told me that she never really had lots of girlfriends before, because of how awkward and shy we was growing up. How she was always bullied or looked down upon for her intellect. You know, she has never once looked at me with judgement for everything I did and am. She is like this light that just can’t help but make you try better.”

Sara stopped before she told Oliver a truth bomb regarding Felicity, because though Ollie was her friend, Felicity was one too. Even though Sara saw what her presence was doing to Felicity, it took several bottles of wine that weekend to understand the depth of Felicity’s insecurity with herself, or more insecurity of worth for others. Sara knew of Felicity’s feelings toward Oliver, that’s why she stopped after that kiss, because….Felicity was her friend and Sara had changed to not be like she was where she went on The Gambit. When Oliver was relieved Sara knew she made the right choice, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty.

“Oliver I am breaking one of the most important rules of trust, because you need to know this. Digg would say that it’s Felicity’s story to tell, and normally I’d agree. However, he doesn’t know the extent of the damage that you just caused. So I’m going to have to tell you..” Sara began and she could tell that Oliver was beginning to go into denial and get defensive. That was Oliver, ignore all hard feelings until they go away.

“Shut up Ollie and sit your ass down.” Sara then switched from friend to Canary. The one that protected women.

“When Felicity’s dad left, he not only broke her heart but her ability to fully trust in the love of anyone. Her mother became an alcoholic and started to blame Felicity for everything, and would pretty much tell her that Felicity’s intellect would only cause more people to leave her.” Oliver went to object but Sara silenced him with a look. “Yeah, and I thought I had problems growing up in Laurel’s shadow. She was left defenseless Ollie. She had to take care of herself since she was little. When she got into MIT on a full scholarship, her mom had only said ‘Good Riddance.’ There were no friends growing up because why would anyone be friends with her? She shut out the world and deeper into computers. She made friends at MIT, but they only used her to help with classwork. Her boyfriend Cooper? She believed he loved her, but then he stole her virus and passed it as his own. Her next boyfriend after that only used her for sex, and constantly told her how LUCKY she was to be with her. When she actually fell for him, he laughed at her and said how could he love a nerd like her. When she was at IT in QC her bosses constantly took the credit for everything SHE did, while her colleagues looked down at her because she was better. Yes she’s had some friends stick it out with her, but as she put it the number could fit on her hand.”

Sara stopped her speech to see Oliver look devastated. Sara didn’t mean to talk that long or as much, but Oliver needed to understand and this man was stubborn.

“Today you acted like a boy….like Ollie” and Oliver winced knowing she meant pre-island. The one where he constantly had tried to better himself. “You made her relive her worst fears and insecurities that already were bubbling up. So yeah be worried, because you forget how much of a tech genius she is. She told me once that at one point in her life she completely changed herself, and had been so tempted to wipe herself off the map. After cooper, she decided to live her life instead of run, but she can run Ollie. She can give herself a new identity, money, everything without ever leaving a trace….” With that Sara mentioned going to the tower and seeing him tomorrow. 

Oliver just stared into space running everything in his mind. Yes he knew Felicity had feelings but those were just physical attraction right? They were just friends, because how could she love him? Right? But what made his blood run cold was that Felicity left the Foundry with ZERO emotion….no crying, yelling, anything. She had the skills to leave, and this thought spurred Oliver to race to Felicity’s to apologize. When he got there he raced to the door and banged hard just wanting to see her.

“Got keep it down! And you are?” an unknown man in sweats answered her door. Oliver suddenly thought this wasn’t such a good idea but then he was known for his bad ideas. 

“I need to speak with Felicity. Who are you?” Oliver couldn’t keep the contempt out of his voice. Who was this man? Were they sleeping together? This was followed by the uncomfortable thought….why should that bug him?

“Let me guess….you are the reason my best friend fell asleep crying? Yeah. No. You aren’t seeing her: 1) She’s passed out after practically inhaling alcohol at a rate that even YOU would find impressive and 2) She’s too raw. So go away…..” and this man went to shut the door.

“You’re Eddie?” the man nodded and before he shut the door Eddie leveled Oliver with a look. 

“You are so lucky that she is able to compartmentalize. I’ve been trying to get her to work on my project for a while, and she’s just too damn loyal….well and ethical….damn that girl could make a judge feel inadequate with any ruling. Anyway, she came home and helped me with my designs and we caught up with each other lives….which then led to crying. So no I’m not your fan. And just so you are aware I’m extremely loyal back.” Eddie said with a pointed look. Then Oliver heard Eddie murmur “I wonder what YOUR secrets are…..” but Oliver shook his head since he must have heard wrong.

The next day Oliver didn’t get a chance to talk to Felicity as Isabel was constantly coming in unannounced to discuss mergers and various meetings. Isabel seemed to sense the tension and would smile each time behind Felicity’s back, and then would get an innocent expression when she saw Oliver watching her with a frown. With the also back to back meetings, he had hoped to finally talk with her during lunch, only for Isabel to come in and during their talk, Oliver looked to see that Felicity was gone. Oliver called Digg who let him know that she was out to lunch with Eddie. Oliver wanted to break all the glass walls, throw over the desk, and basically destroy everything since after talking with Sara and Eddie he realized the extent of damage he did.

Digg came up and immediately saw how tense Oliver was.

“Every once and awhile…I’m not gonna lie…I feel like I should contact Dr. Phil. Not that you’d go and discuss your ‘feelings’ (Digg even did air quotes) but maybe I’ll just knock you out and throw you into an asylum. They have good drugs to make you feel happy…..egh I guess we will see which way I go later on.” Digg said with a shrug.

“I messed up Digg.”

“No. You didn’t mess up, you broke that girl. That’s like saying the atomic bomb was just a minor explosion. You did damage. “ 

“How do I fix this?”

“Talk to her from here” which Digg proceeded to poke Oliver HARD in the chest.

“Ow Digg…”

“Hey you hurt my little sister be glad a bruise is all you get. I learned many important skills while in Special Forces, including where to hide the bodies of men who did the women in my family wrong. Or I could sic Lyla on you…..actually that would be fun to see.”

“How can I talk to her if she won’t let me?!”

Digg gave a small shake of his head.  
“Damn I am too old to be dealing with this….Oh I’m sorry are you having problems trying to have a discussion with someone who is purposefully avoiding any type of emotional connection or in-depth conversation? Gee wonder what that feels like.” Digg sarcastically said while crossing his arms.

Oliver didn’t see Felicity for the rest of the day, unless you counted him staring at her like a stalker through the glass door while he was in meetings or doing telephone conferences. She did seem happy when she came back from her lunch. It seemed like she was more like his Felicity, his happy bubbly Felicity. However, she never once looked behind her to see him. It was always by email if she needed to let him know something. Oliver was feeling like the jackass that he is, and when he got to the Foundry to find Felicity re-building the servers while Digg and Sara were training, he got extremely frustrated. He couldn’t take it anymore and asked Felicity if they could talk outside. When Felicity looked everywhere BUT him, he got even more frustrated.

“Digg. Sara. Get out.” Oliver yelled at them.

“And miss the show that is about to happen? No way! Why pay money when I can get high-quality entertainment for free?” Sara said while Digg smirked. However, both of them seeing Felicity looking nervous, Digg and Sara just nodded.

“Need a drink Digg?” Sara asked.

“With THESE two? You have NO idea.”

As soon as they left, Felicity went back to re-building the server. She was almost done as she left QC early so that way she wouldn’t have to come back her after tonight. It’s not like anyone would miss her.

“You are wrong. We’d all miss you. I’d miss you.” Oliver said softly while Felicity just shut her eyes and groaned at her damn filter.

“Felicity look at me please.” It was Oliver’s quiet pleading that got her to stop and look at him. “I’m so sorry for everything I said last night. It’s not true at all. You are my partner and I will always need you. I just got so scared when The Riddler mentioned about you not being able to find him, I thought that meant he had hurt you. I just couldn’t handle…..without you I’m nothing…..I….Felicity….I…lo- care about you so much.” Oliver couldn’t bring himself to say those three words that have been burning in his chest for a while. 

“Oliver I accept your apology. We are okay.” Felicity said with a fake smile and it gutted Oliver to his core.

“Felicity….”

“Look you should go up and find Sara. She’s who you love and I don’t think she’d be happy hearing that you need me…..Not that you meant it like THAT….just that you need me, not need-need me. I understand that there’s no difference but there’s a HUGE difference in my head. And for your girlfriend or whatever…. (she gulps) relationship you have with her would not be conducive to me being alive if you say that to me again.” Oliver smiles at Felicity, because he missed her babbles so much. Wait what was that about Sara?

“Felicity I’m not in a relationship with Sara.”

“Okay fine. Friends with benefits whatever you call it. Just make sure when you do your hanky-panky it’s not on the mats, my chair, up against my babies or anything like that. Or don’t use the ground as it is really dirty, how about the pillar? I’ve never done it but it seems like the physics of it all would make it okay. Omg….3…2…1” Felicity has blushed fire-engine red while Oliver is struck dumb at the imagine she had described, except in his mind he’s doing all that with her and not Sara.

“Hanky panky?” Oliver tries hard not to laugh.

“Shut up Oliver!” with that she hits his chest, but then he captures her hand and keeps it in place above his heart.

“I’m not in a relationship with Sara. We haven’t done any……hanky panky since The Gambit” Oliver gives his soft Felicity smile and Felicity can see he’s serious.

“I saw you guys kiss, and Oliver it’s okay. You don’t have to lie, or it’s okay if you want to be with Sara. She’s badass and you guys have a lot in common.” Felicity looked away from his face, because she couldn’t bring herself to look at him and see his face. “I know what you said in Russia about not being with someone you care about. But you should Oliver….if that’s Sara then you should be happy.” Felicity is trying to hold back her emotions, and Oliver lifts her chin till her eyes finally look at him. She sees something unreadable on his face, and he starts to move his head closer to her. 

He then whispers in her ear so softly, “She’s not the one that I love. She’s not the one to make me happy.” Before Oliver could kiss her, which he wants to do with all his being as he sees a flurry of emotions cross Felicity’s face, mainly disbelief and hope, her computer alerts go off. 

Digg and Sara also start to come down before yelling “is there bloodshed or other bodily fluids that need to be cleaned up before we come down?” Then they hear the alerts going off, and race down to find Felicity in her “hacking mode” while she mumbles.

“A Riddle just came into SCPD’s servers and is all on their computers. It goes: what was once believed when we were young, that an animal so pure was true was real, take away that kernel of truth, and you will face what you feel. Flick flack, tick tack, better hurry before the dick finds….You have one week to find this place before aliens destroy the human race.”

“What the hell does that mean? “ Diggs asks while trying to remain cool and collected.

“This is gibberish does anyone……Felicity what are you doing?” Oliver was started to ask but saw Felicity quickly typing away and muttering under her breath.

“I’m trying to back trace to see where it originated from while simultaneously trying to figure this out. What are YOU doing?” Felicity bit out at him.

Oliver made to speak but then Felicity shushed everyone.

“Look I need to concentrate. Okay let’s see. ‘What was once believed when we were young, that an animal so pure was true was real’ okay so that could mean a range of mythological figures depending upon a person’s childhood. But it’s an animal so something that does not exist but we are told that it did exist when we were children…..pure….what animal is considered pure? UNICORN! That’s it! Unicorns are always viewed as the most innocent of animals, even in Harry potter it was a sin to kill one, and they are always featured in tales we tell children. Okay ‘take away a kernel of truth’….in every lie there is a kernel of truth? That makes no sense….kernel….corn? Unicorn and take away the word corn so now it’s Uni? Okay then next one is a simple rhyming game with different consonances in the beginning of the words with a repeating alternating phoeme….so dick….dack? Unidack? Oh my god Unidac Industries!! They are a major tech company that QC is thinking of buying out due to their technological advances.” Felicity looks up to Oliver and the team with a huge smile at having just figured it out.

“You are remarkable Felicity Smoak” Oliver smiled at how happy she is, and marveled at how much he takes her genius for granted.

“What is it about the whole week and alien races?” Sara asked while Digg also looked confused as he tried to figure it out.

“Yeah because I highly doubt this crazy ass fool would wait a week” Digg stated.

Felicity momentarily stopped her typing and looked up to the ceiling as if trying to remember something.  
“Okay he mentioned aliens wiping out earth in a week…..Independence Day? That movie had aliens trying to wipe out earth. July 4? Maybe a time 7:04…but that doesn’t make sense because it’s past 7:30 now. Hmmm….week….week….where an alien week equals….AN HOUR! MIB!”

Seeing everyone’s confusion, Felicity elaborates: “In Men in Black, the earth is threatened to be destroyed by an alien race. They give MIB one week their time to find a galaxy on Earth, but it is said that really one week their time is one HOUR our time. The answer is he is going to hit Unidac Industries in one hour!”

“Let’s go get changed and get prepared to bring them down. Maybe if we get there early enough we can stop this.” Oliver stated while everyone rushed to get into their leathers quickly. When they are all changed they see Felicity typing furiously and mumbling to herself.

“Not gonna happen. You try and hack me, well nice try. You just pissed me off to know end, and the last person who did that ended up on the top of FBI, Interpol, CIA, NSA, AND Homeland Security watch lists. I was able to take back the money owed to me….plus some damages for dealing with his chauvinistic ways and sent all his dic picks out to his family members. So this will not end well for you.” Felicity’s fingers are moving so fast it is like a blur to Oliver while Sara is full on laughing at Felicity’s rant. 

“Hahaha….gotcha! The time was a set-up, they are at Unidac Industries right now. I’ll contact SCPD and I’ll make sure we don’t have a repeat of what happened last time. I’m going to get him.” Felicity said with full conviction.

“No. WE are going to get him…..together.” Oliver said while palming her cheek.

“About damn time. Even Lifetime movies work faster than this.” Digg muttered under his breath while Sara looked happy that Oliver found someone who could harness the light in him. She knew it wasn’t her, and she knew that Felicity was a perfect fit for Oliver, just like Oliver was for her.

As Sara, Digg, and Oliver got there, the comms again started to become static.

“Not this time! Okay we will not be dealing with that again. Guys SCPD is going to be 20 minutes out. Apparently 3 major banks are being locked down, and I mean that literally. No one can get in or out. It must be a diversion.”

“The Riddler said that this was the last item he needed. If we don’t catch him now we never will.” Oliver growled while seeing Sara and Digg nod at him in understanding- they finish this guy tonight.

“Okay I’m in the system. He’s good but I’m more prepared. He’s going towards the R and D part of the building which is located in the back. The only thing I can think of is that Unidac is working on a lot of neurological devices and cutting edge technology. Like how if a person can move a prosthetic but thinking about it? Or it’s something along those lines.” Felicity ran off while she could be heard furiously hacking trying to hold off whatever The Riddler was trying to do. As Oliver, Sara, and Digg move throughout the building to get into position, a spotlight happens blinding all three temporarily.

“Guys what’s happening?” Felicity yells into comms.

Temporarily blinded, armed men knock out Oliver, Sara and Digg. They wake up in a room that looks like a lab, filled with various technology with the words Unidac on everything. Oliver groans but with effort is able to move his hurting head to look over to the door that said Research and Development across. Suddenly Digg and Sara are groaning along with him as they all wake up.

“Guys are you OK?!” Felicity asks but there is a whooshing sound behind her like wind, and her voice sounds distant.  
“About time you all woke up! It’s rude to be sleeping, but it did give me time to complete my masterpiece. And look what we have here, my three first testers to see if it works!” The Riddler said while bouncing up and down with joy.

Oliver and the rest were each tied to a chair, and were unable to move. All of them were wearing a strange metal helmet. In front of them looked to be a TV set and some weird antenna on top. The Riddler was dancing while holding out a strange looking device as well as a remote. 

“To see if what works?” Oliver growled, while noticing that he heard Felicity gasp upon hearing The Riddler’s voice. The wind sound had stopped briefly, but now then he heard a slam and quick breathing. (She must be worried about what The Riddler is doing. The wind sound must be a form of static, Oliver had thought.) 

“Well imagine a world where people could actually FEEL as if they are experiencing their favorite show. Like how Emeril kept saying to ask your company for ‘smell o’vision’?” The Riddler just shrugged. “Same principle. But beyond cooking shows you can pretend your front row at your favorite concert, or really in an action movie, or whatever it is that you want. Unfortunately…..OTHERS” The Riddler sneered “don’t share my love for this technology and see it’s potential!”

“You would be going into people’s brains?” Oliver asked as he was still trying to deal with a headache that could rival some of his worst hangovers.

The Riddler sighed, “Yes. But when that fool Wayne said the technology was too ‘dangerous’ I decided he was right. He was right in that there is a lot of power and information stored in the brain, credit card numbers, bank statements, personal information…..say the secret identity of vigilantes? At first I was going to try this on Batman, but….well you guys just HAD to get in the way? But I am a scientist after all, and I see a good experiment opportunity here!” The Riddler circled around the three and playfully bopped Oliver on the nose. “With THIS device” The Riddler holding up the strange tech in his hand “I’ll be able to see into your mind, I’ll know your thoughts, and feelings…..I’ll see into your soul. Imagine the fun! The best part is you won’t be able to stop it! Imagine if every household in America had one of these! Oooo the fun!” The Riddler had the armed men form a circle around the three, as Digg, Sara and Oliver started to try harder to get out of their chairs.

“Tsk Tsk! You can’t leave yet! You get to help me determine how little” and with an evil smile “or how much power to use before it fries your brains.” With that the Riddler laughed like a maniac. “On with the show!” The Riddler was about to push the button on the remote to start the TV and device when a familiar click-clack of heels could be heard.

“NO! Regardless as to what every cliché Hollywood movie or TV show has said….the show must NOT go on!” Felicity came in looking angry, but then looked shock to see the state of her friends.

“Awww Lis why do you have to stop all my fun? Don’t you want to know who’s behind the masks? I know how much you hate mysteries.” The Riddler had held up his tech out to her as if to entice her.

“Felicity RUN!” Oliver yelled while trying double to break the ropes. He’s almost got it, but he won’t get out soon enough to save her.

“Huh?” The Riddler looked between the Arrow and Felicity, and just kept looking back and forth between them. He then had on a frown as if trying to solve a particularly hard problem.

“You two KNOW each other? Lis…..” The Riddler began only to stop and take a step back as Felicity glared at him. He knew that glare, as did the team, it meant her loud voice was about to happen.

“EDDIE! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN’T HAVE A PROTOTYPE WORKING YET. YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD THINK ABOUT THE RAMIFICATIONS OF THIS TECHNOLOGY. YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN’T CREATE THIS YET WITHOUT ME!” Felicity yelled and then The Riddler aka Eddie winced when Felicity continued. “EDDIE YOU LIED! You are one of my best friends and you LIED to me.”

“Lis no no no. Okay maybe a bent the truth a bit, but I didn’t lie!” Felicity just raised her eyebrow in a challenge to go on. While Team Arrow still couldn’t do anything with all the armed guards around. “Listen I didn’t have a prototype until TODAY about 20 minutes ago while Team Robin Hood was sleeping dreaming about his Merry Men! Also I DID think about the ramifications….I just didn’t care about them.” Eddie looking a bit sheepish with that last statement.

“You promised me that you wouldn’t create it without me, Eddie.”

“Okay….that one may have been a lie, but I didn’t want you upset! You were already crying and devastated about what that asshole did to you. Besides I thought of you when I was finishing it! Don’t you want to know once and for all if he even CARES? You could know for SURE if this jackass cares the way you do for him, and if he doesn’t, then you can move on….. I really did think of you Lis.” Eddie gave Felicity the biggest puppy dog eyes ever, and Oliver was astonished when he saw that Felicity’s face had actually softened! Oliver KNEW that he was the jackass that Eddie had been talking about breaking Felicity’s heart, but still, he didn’t think Felicity would actually be that forgiving of Eddie given the circumstances!

“I know and thank you so much for that Eddie. You really are a true friend….” Felicity began and then hugged Eddie.

“FELICITY!” Oliver bellowed and then did a gesture with his head to remind her that all of Team Arrow was not only tied up and about ready to be experimented on with mind control, but they were surrounded by armed men with guns pointed right at Team Arrow.

“Oh…yeah. Whoops. Eddie you can’t do this. This isn’t you….okay maybe it IS you…but you know what I mean. Doing this could damage lives, loves, and everything we can hold dear. Imagine if the government got ahold of this, or if an enemy of our nation got it? The world would go mad. Also please don’t to them- they are friends, they are family just like you are.” Felicity pleaded and this time gave THE biggest puppy dog eyes EVER to be seen ANYWHERE.

“Damn Lis you know I can’t say no to you with those damn eyes! Those are Bambi's eyes right after the mom is shot. Damnit. Fine- I won’t mind control your friends.” Eddie said with a huff and sat down on a nearby chair with a pout.

“And…….?” Felicity then crossed her arms and gave a look to Eddie.

“Fine. I’ll let your friends go and not kill them. But I really wanted to try this and kill them Lis. Can’t I just get one?” Eddie looked up hopeful. 

“No you cannot.” Felicity said in her “mom” voice as Roy calls it.

“But whyyyyyyy?” Eddie whined as Felicity went to undo the ropes for Digg, and then Digg did the same for Sara and Oliver.

“Because someone self-destructed 2 out of my 10 babies?” Felicity glared at Eddie, who then became suddenly fearful of the blonde.

“That was *gulp* you? You were the one trying to hack me? Ummmm” Eddie began moving away. He knew you did not mess with Felicity’s computers, she once through a computer manual at his head when she caught him on her computer without permission….he still had the scar. As if the memory of a 500 page hard cover book was somehow being re-lived, Eddie began rubbing the back of his head where he had that scar.

“Yes those were MY servers…..” 

“Okay…uum….okay you guys can go. Felicity don’t be mad please? And please don’t destroy my life like you did to Luthor? Pretty please?!” Eddie actually got onto the floor and begged for Felicity’s forgiveness.

“Is it sad this isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen?” Sara quipped, but she was more relaxed as the armed men had left leaving only the four of them alone.

“Fine. Now get off your knees, because really I just want one man doing that and it isn’t you.” Felicity began to blush as she realized she said she wanted a man on his knees. She quickly looked at Oliver who then quirked his lips as if fighting to smile, but his eyes showed he knew EXACTLY what she meant, and he was more than willing.

“Eddie leave this all here. You gotta go the cops are going to come any second now.” 

“But my invention! By hard work…..” Eddie began to cry.

“Must stay here if you don’t want the cops to follow you to Gotham! Go and I’ll say you were a deranged man…well you ARE one…but that you gave up and left. You have to go!” Eddie gave Felicity one last hug but before he went out the door, Felicity yelled for him to stop.

“Eddie you realize that now I KNOW, and YOU know that I know….I’m going to be watching you.”

“Like your creepy stalker from college?” Eddie laughed, but then nodded his head.

The next couple of days were a blur, as they all took some time off to rest and recharge after the emotional and physical turmoil they all had experienced. Apparently Oliver, Sara and Digg had all had concussions, and so Felicity barred them from work (QC/Verdant and night time activities) until they have a clean bill of health.

Oliver and Felicity hadn’t spoken since that night, and Felicity was getting more and more nervous. Her doubts started to flare up, and she worried that Oliver may have regretted what he had semi-quasi-said to her, without him actually saying the words. She really wanted to talk to Eddie the first day, but was giving him the silent treatment for not telling her he was a villain/lying to her. However, when he called her from an asylum in Gotham, he had locked all of Wayne Enterprises tech (elevators, doors, computers, tech being created) and it could only be unlocked if answered a riddle correctly. Apparently Batman somehow took exception and with one punch knocked out Eddie and dumped him in an asylum. Felicity was okay with it, because Eddie was actually happy as he was “on the good drugs” according to him. 

The following day there was a knock on the door, and there stood Oliver looking like he didn’t get much sleep. Felicity led him in and started to worry as Oliver seemed more nervous than usual. 

“Felicity I’ve tried and tried to ignore this but I can’t. I know Russia was a mistake, and kissing Sara was a mistake, but no matter what I do I come back to the same thing.”

“Oliver what is it?”

“I’m not the talking from the heart kind of guy. Never was. I can fake it and tell people what they want to hear, but with you I can’t. I can’t lie, but I also can’t tell you the truth either. It’s too hard to know if I say this and you don’t want to….” Oliver just paused and sat down on her couch.

“Tell me…..please.” Felicity asked so softly, and she kneeled down to look Oliver in the eye. He went into his back pocket and pulled out a card.

“I can’t. But you like riddles, I hope you solve this one and let me know.” Oliver then stood up while Felicity opened the card.

He meant to leave so he wouldn’t see her reaction, but of course she’s a genius and would figure it out in less than a second. 

On the card it said:  
What I FEEL:  
The rich men want it, the wise men know it, the poor all need it, and the kind men show it. 

“Oliver…..”

“I mean it. But I understand if you don’t….”

He couldn’t even finish before Felicity attacked him with a hug, and then Oliver did something he’s wanted to for a long time- he kissed Felicity. When they both were forced to come up for air, Felicity and Oliver had equal giant smiles.  
Felicity then looked at Oliver with a twinkle in her eye.

“I have a riddle for you too.”

“Do tell.”

“I have a stiff shaft. My tip penetrates. I come with a quiver. What am I?”

Oliver can’t help but laugh, because only Felicity could make something like that dirty. He kisses her long and deep, before brushing up to her ear. He feels her shiver as he quietly says, “An arrow.”


	6. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Demons come to Starling in hopes to overthrow the King of Hell by finding his weakness....."the protected" who also goes by the name of Felicity Smoak. 
> 
> Based off of a prompt by bluebell_uk to have Crowley be one of Felicity's BFF....I ended up tweaking the prompt just a smidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own up to all things that are horrible....as always ;) There is no beta so this is just me. I was given a prompt of using Crowley as a BFF, but it came out different than I originally had envisioned. Hopefully it does both fandoms proud. All reviews and comments are appreciated, and thanks for continuing to read!

Felicity was just updating her computers but mainly ogling Oliver as he was once again on the salmon ladder….shirtless….all the time shirtless, Felicity kept thinking with a little smile. As if Oliver could tell (let’s face it, he probably always could), he stopped and stared at Felicity with an eyebrow raised along with a smug smile- yep he knew EXACTLY what she had been thinking. It still amazed Felicity that they were together, like together-together, and each time she kissed him it was as if her heart soared that her dream came true. They weren’t alone in the Foundry though, as Digg and Nyssa were helping to train Thea, and Sara was learning more about Felicity’s computer system.

“I thought you were supposed to show me how to update your computers? Not drooling over your boyfriend” Sara said with a smirk.

“I was not!” Felicity blushed “Okay fine I totally was….but I’m allowed to touch and not just look so sue me.”

Sara gave it a minute, and saw the second that Felicity replayed what she said.

“What I mean by touch is not touch like that, but just in the general sense. Though we do touch like that and it does make me smile- which you didn’t need to know….3…2…1” Sara full on laughed while Felicity was extremely red from blushing. Everyone stopped to see, and based off of Felicity’s stuttering they all had a pretty good idea what she have said.

Nyssa smiled at Sara’s laughter, happy that she was once able to hear it again. Digg just rolled his eyes, but was secretly happy that his friends got together which made Felicity’s babbles regarding their sex life tolerable. Thea just rolled her eyes and then smiled at seeing her brother’s smug face as well as in awe that he finally was truly happy.

“Okay moving on Sara….where’s Laurel? I thought I was getting both Lance sisters tonight?” Felicity asked, while Oliver who had come by had choked on water hearing what Felicity said. 

“What?” Felicity looked briefly confused then…”OMG! No I meant like seeing Laurel and you ….well not seeing as in dating but in the actual use of eyes. Not that I wouldn’t see you if I swung that way which I don’t…but I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t with you Sara as Nyssa would karate-chop me and Tommy would look all sad so I couldn’t be with Laurel either. Not that there’s anything wrong, I mean I wouldn’t see you both at the same time like Oliver did….which was before though not at the same time right? Cause that’s kinky on a whole psycho weird level…OLIVER you promised to help….” With that Oliver kissed Felicity to stop her rambling, while Sara was wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so much. The rest of the team in the Foundry had heard causing laughter and a brief moment of levity that was too rare for all of them.

“No worries Little One. I would never as you say karate-chop you for pursuing Sara, as she is magnificent. Maybe challenge you to a duel in which the victor has the ability to pursue Sara, but never karate-chop,” Nyssa smirked and kissed Sara on the cheek. Everyone stared in wonder as they really didn’t know if Nyssa had made a joke or was being serious.

“Also to go back to your original first question, Laurel is with Tommy tonight for their anniversary so you will have to teach her later,” Sara winked while Felicity just looked down at the floor wishing it would eat her up. Oliver in the meantime just placed a reassuring hand on Felicity’s shoulder, but was running soothing circles on her back with his thumb, which did anything but relax Felicity. Yes even with the innuendo and Sara slightly flirting, Oliver got jealous and tried to subtly showcase that Felicity was his and his alone.

Everyone’s moment of fun ended as soon as Oliver got a call on his cellphone with a screaming Tommy, saying how men with black eyes were after him and Laurel to find the Arrow. They were making their way to Verdant, but that Laurel was injured from fighting off the guys. Oliver and company immediately suited up and Felicity was thankful that Thea had closed Verdant for the weekend in order to renovate so there would be no innocents in the cross fire. 5 minutes later Tommy hurries into the building while dragging a clearly injured Laurel with blood running down various parts of her body. They made it straight to the Foundry in order to help her with injuries as well as keep her and Tommy safe. Behind them came 3 normal looking men with completely black eyes.

Everyone had their weapons out with Nyssa and Thea having their swords, Digg his gun, Sara her Bo staff, and Oliver with an arrow ready to fly.

“I called Captain Lance but there was no answer on his phone or that of the PD. Laurel is fine with no critical injuries.” Felicity told the team through comms.

“Who are you and what do you want?” The Arrow growled at the three men.

“We come for the protected. She will be his downfall so that another Kind may rise.” One man said with a strange quality in his voice.

“Drugs?” Tommy asked before noticing that Felicity had gone white when hearing the man speak.

“GET INTO THE FOUNDRY NOW!” Felicity yelled into comms, and normally the vigilantes wouldn’t have listened, but hearing the pure fear in Felicity’s voice gave them all pause. Unfortunately in was just enough hesitation that six others, ranging in age and gender, all came in with black eyes. The Team went into attack mode, only for one to be able throw Thea across the room seemingly with just a flick of the stranger’s wrist- not even touching Thea. The stranger came close to Thea, with black smoke all around Team Arrow until the water sprinkler system came on causing the black smoke to disappear. 

Over the PA system, the Team can hear Felicity speaking in a strange language which seems to cause the men and women that came into Verdant to drop to the floor in pain. As Team Arrow makes it down to the Foundry, they find a frantic Felicity who only stops whatever language she was saying into the PA system as she closes all the Foundry doors creating a fortress.

“Felicity, WHAT-“ Oliver begins to yell, but Felicity completely ignores him while dialing on her phone. She begins to curse and dial another number, then it happens again and she’s near tears but keeps trying. It’s her behavior of utter panic that keeps him from grabbing her to look at him. Felicity is pacing around the Foundry, while the rest of the team is quiet and just staring at Felicity.

“FINALLY you answer your damn phone! Sam there? Put me on speaker if you can….I don’t care who else is there, as long as they are an ally….I’m not mad, I’m pissed-I called your two top priority numbers! You and Sam need to get to Starling NOW! Look I got an infestation of demons that came looking for “the protected.” Felicity tremors over the phone.

“Demon? Like I was Heir to the Demon?” Nyssa questioned to herself quietly, before seeing that Oliver heard and with a bitter voice, “or as YOU were unjustly given that title.” 

Sara rubbed soothing circles on her arm, since she could tell that Nyssa was distressed at having been beaten so easily in battle.

“No I’m not calling him. NO. I. WILL. NOT. DEAN! Because they are after him (Oliver’s eyes narrow considerably at that revelation) and I will not see him harmed. Yes I know he can take care of himself, but they are after him. They said they wanted a new King and you KNOW what that means! PLEASE I need your help…..okay! Cas is with you! Perfect, okay I’ll-shit” Felicity glanced at Thea who now had black eyes.

“Thea….no no no. Leave her alone and get out of her!” Felicity tries to get some holy water in her bag, only for Thea to throw Felicity across the room. Then Thea undo’s the doors allowing the others that were in Verdant to come into the Foundry and surround Team Arrow. It could be heard male shouting from Felicity’s phone.

“Thea? Was she drugged?” Oliver began and started to go towards Thea only for her to grab him by the throat and hold him up.

“What do we have here? Oooo a cute morsel for sure. Where is the protected?” Though the words came from Thea there was a different quality in her voice, and she squeezed Oliver’s neck. Felicity began to mumble, only for Oliver to be tossed and ‘Thea’ go after Felicity by pushing her up against the wall by her throat.

“Awwww how precious…..what were you doing?” 

Felicity had difficulty talking with Thea crushing her windpipe but began to babble, “I was….I was…praying…I pray to Castiel who is in Heaven to hear my prayer in regards to you Thea and to all of us. That he may help you….and find us.” Felicity stating the last part with malice at the fake Thea. At that moment a bright light could be seen as Castiel, Dean, and Sam miraculously appeared in the middle of the Foundry.

“Let her go.”- Dean said with a gun raised towards Thea.

“Drop the gun. You won’t harm Thea or Felicity!” Oliver said with his bow drawn.

“You care for this body…..” with that ‘Thea’ began to smile. “How about the Protected comes with me, we kill Crowley, and then I return this mortal unharmed to her family. If not….well you four understand what can happen when I leave….” She stared at Castiel, Sam, Dean, and back at Felicity.

“There are not enough of us” Castiel said, he was tired due to the jump in location with Sam and Dean. 

“Tick tock” Fake Thea began to laugh.

“What are you?” Nyssa looked quizzically at Thea, as if she was able to grasp that this truly was a demon.

“Hahaha….would you like to find out?” Thea began to move towards Nyssa while Sara and the others got ready to defend themselves along with Dean and Sam. Castiel came and was able to heal Felicity’s throat.

Felicity had seen Dean slyly take out his phone earlier before fake Thea’s confession of overthrowing Crowley. She could only hope he would come.

“Leave them alone. I’ll go with you, but it won’t work.” Felicity looked at all those that were possessed. They all began to condescendingly laugh at her antics.

“Foolish mortal.”

“He became King for a reason. He SHALL continue to rule. Just because I’m the protected doesn’t mean that he will save me by giving up his throne. Mainly since I won’t let him.”

“Well said my dear,” Crowley began to make his way down the steps of the Foundry with a few of his associates.

“Now is this a coup? Tsk tsk, I give you points for originality…..actually no I don’t as this is what amateurs do. “ Crowley gave a deep breath and with a wave of his wrist, black smoke came out of all those possessed, except for Thea. “Now you I have plans for. Your leadership was okay, but execution was sloppy. Resourceful to choose a human who is loved as a vessel….but still you forgot two VERY important things.” Crowley came in close as ‘Thea’ had been restrained by two of his associates. Dean and Sam were too busy telling Team Arrow to back off, while Castiel was poofing the bodies away.

“What is it you think I forgot? YOU forget what it means to rule Hell. You leave us for the Winchesters, for mortals, work with an ANGEL, and you protect a human! You are no King of mine!” ‘Thea’ struggles even harder.

“Awww my poor dear. Your two things to learn. One, NEVER underestimate your opponent….especially when she has an intellect and resourcefulness as Felicity.” Crowley stops to caress Felicity’s cheek and smiles at her, while she smiles back. Crowley then gets a villainous look and angrily whispers in ‘Thea’s’ ear “the second is….I AM the bloody KING! Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you remember that….” He winks and flicks his wrist as Thea’s mouth opens and black smoke comes out.

“Now….pleasantries aside,” Crowley begins after hugging Felicity, “WHY did you call the Moose and company?” He points to Sam, Dean, and Castiel who are now stepping closer to Crowley, while Team Arrow is looking after Thea. “I AM the KING after all!” 

“They said they wanted to overthrow you….” Felicity stares up with tears in her eyes. “I couldn’t let that happen.”

Felicity flings herself onto Crowley and begins to hug him tightly. Crowley begins to rub her back “now now it’s okay. I’m here. You are safe. You are protected.”

“How is it that Crowley is more human with Felicity than when we were pumping him full of angel blood?” Dean quips, while Sam just shrugs.

“Well….” Castiel begins.

“Shut up Cas. Now’s not the time for whatever you were going to say.” Dean just stops Cas with a pointer finger in the air.

“Fe-li-ci-ty. Who is this?” Oliver is still in Arrow gear, but it is clear that he views Crowley as a threat.

Crowley just takes a deep sigh and stares at Felicity in disappointment. “THIS is the guy you were talking about? Robin of Loxley is the one that used Cupid’s arrow on you? I’m deeply disappointed, but he IS standing up to the King of Hell so…egh. You could have done worse….” then Crowley grins “weren’t you and Moose an item way back when?” Oliver just tightens his hold on Felicity, while Dean smirks as Felicity and Sam blush.

“Alright well it’s been fun, but I must get back to work. Work work work. You would think being King would be more fun…….Felicity? I expect an invite and to walk you down the aisle. Moose….Dean…see ya later. Castiel at least TRY and appear to be a functioning member of society, its rude to stare.” Crowley sighs.

“But they are all dressed in costumes. Why? Is it customary in this city to dress in tight leather and hold weapons?” Cas seemed genuinely confused.

“It’s customary only in my dreams….” Dean smirked and then winked at Felicity. 

Crowley made his way up the steps, stopped then pointed at Oliver “and YOU! She came THIS close to actually asking me to save you. She would have sacrificed her soul, but then you came back. I suggest you don’t hurt her, because she IS under my protection and I will gladly remove anyone who hurts her from all existence. Or create a special….shall we say room for them? In my humble abode?” With that Crowley glared at Oliver one last time and then left.

“We gotta get going Smoaky! I miss you, and next time don’t wait for demons trying to get you in order to say Hi?” Dean said while hugging Felicity. After that Castiel and then Sam hugged Felicity before poofing back to wherever they had been. Surprisingly it wasn’t Dean or Sam, but Castiel who stopped to look at Oliver.

“This woman is my friend. I have few since I was remade. Hurt her and you will deal with me.” Castiel was able to sound protective, aggressive, and passively neutral all in one. Dean and Sam busted up laughing.

“Dude you are SO screwed if she ever gets pissed at you. The King of Hell AND an Angel of Heaven will have it out for you if you mess with her,” Sam began to smirk at Oliver. With that, Castiel poofs away with Sam and Dean.

“Hey. Why am I on the ground? What happened?” Thea finally regained consciousness only to find all of Team Arrow, complete and utter badasses, staring at Felicity with dumbstruck looks on all their faces.

“King of Hell? Angel? What…..how….?” Oliver couldn’t quite get any words out, and it seemed neither could anyone else, except for Tommy.

“Damn Smoak! Do you have like all badassess, heroes and villains alike, wrapped around your finger? Hey can the angel do the water to wine thing? Because with this economy, wine is expensive for the club……” Tommy just stopped when all dumbstruck eyes now turned to him.

Laurel was the first to speak “Seriously Tommy? THAT’S THE QUESTION YOU ASK?”

“What was I supposed to ask? Have you ever visited Hell to make hotdogs and s’mores? Since you gotta admit fire would be easy to find….” With that Tommy gave a playboy smile to Felicity who began to laugh.


	7. Captain Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow is in Central City to back up The Flash, when there is a huge talk that a big jewelry heist will happen at a charity gala. As Felicity and Palmer are able to go undercover, it will shock everyone as a blast from The Flash's past will come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own up to everything and anything deemed horrible (spelling, grammar, etc.). Thank you everyone for all your wonderful comments- each one gives me a smile! What was originally just a one-shot has blossomed into more, and I owe everything to you guys. So this was one that gigigirl31 requested, that Felicity and Captain Cold be BFFs. I'm open to all prompts!

“I love that dress….” Oliver growled into the comms.

“NO no no….we are NOT having Oliver and Felicity having comm sex while we ALL can hear! Guys stop!” Thea begged loudly.

“BTW- technically Felicity is MY date for the night. So I should tell her that she looks lovely.” With that Palmer stops and stares at Felicity- “You look very lovely.”

“Oh god. Why Palmer? WHY?!” Barry whined as the rest of Team Flash and Team Arrow groaned.

Currently Felicity was accompanying Palmer at a charity gala in Central City, the official reason was that Palmer was hoping to expand his company (technically true but unlikely) and was attending the gala to meet with important execs about expansion. The unofficial reason is that Team Flash asked for backup as there was talk according to Joe’s CI of a big burglary that would go down at the gala, but due to the clientele, Team Flash needed people undercover that would not stick out. Hence a drop dead gorgeous Felicity in a sparkly gold dress, and an incredibly handsome Palmer in a tux, who Barry could see Palmer had a frown as if he couldn’t understand Barry’s reaction. 

“Excuse me but she is MY girlfriend so I can comment on how beautiful she is, you are not on a date! She is here as your VP,” Oliver was dressed as the Arrow and was currently hiding but keeping an eye on Felicity while also surveying the crowd. Also hidden was The Canary, Speedy, The Flash, and since most people there had their own security, Diggle was able to be at the gala as a bodyguard for Felicity.

Felicity had a small smile and looked like she was about to talk when Thea yelled “Felicity NO! Do not open your mouth and talk, this is NOT the moment to babble regarding Palmer and Oliver unless you want one or both dead. So shut it.”

Laurel could not help but laugh hard as she saw Felicity shut her mouth, and everyone her the snap of her jaw over comms. 

“Well that’s one way to prevent a babble,” Laurel chuckled.

“What’s another way to prevent Felicity’s babble?” Cisco had asked over comms but from STAR Labs, and he did sound genuinely curious. Laurel did a little sigh over hearing Cisco, they shouldn’t make sense and yet Cisco and Laurel were definitely a couple in love that made it work in their own way. However, at the moment she wanted to strangle him.

They heard a smack over comms, as everyone heard Cisco yell “Owww! Caitlin….why?”

“Because you are brilliant and a genius, yet asked the most stupidest question known to man!” Caitlin fake yelled while also everyone could hear she was smiling.

“Stupidest? I don’t believe that is grammatical accurate….” Palmer began and this time Felicity stepped on his foot to shut him up.

“That’s my girl….” Oliver gave a wide smile and Felicity briefly looked up to where Oliver was supposed to be, and even though she couldn’t see him, she flashed a huge megawatt smile just for him.

Felicity and Palmer spent the next three hours doing endless small talk with important execs, as well as subtly placing digital trackers on all the jewelry and art that was present. Cisco and Caitlin were able to run comms should anything happen, but it looked like maybe nothing was going to happen. The gala was slowly winding down, and Felicity was extremely tired no thanks to her extremely sexy with abnormal stamina boyfriend.

Palmer immediately spit out his wine while the rest of the team groaned.

“Said that out loud didn’t I?” Felicity looked at Palmer hoping he would say no.

“Yes you did” Oliver reply was the epitome of smug, and Felicity could just imagine his smug face as he beat Palmer do answering.

“Guys I’m detecting some electricity anomalies” the team could hear Cisco typing away furiously as Caitlin continued on by warning them that someone hacked into the building’s mainframe. A second later all power went out, and people screams could be heard.

Palmer had tackled Felicity to the ground as soon as the lights went off, in case of gun fire.

“Thanks Ray but we are okay. No need to be on top, you can get off. OH GOD! I meant that you, Ray Palmer, tackled me in your wonderful sense of nobility in case anything happened but are still on top of me covering my body with yours. So you can get off….NOT like get off like THAT but get off as removed yourself from me….why can’t my brain be nice to me?! 3…2…1…” Felicity gulped while she could feel Palmer silently laughing, because he was a genius after all, and to softly chuckle in her ear would set off her vigilante boyfriend.

All of Team Arrow and Team Flash were deathly silent, with Barry being closest to Oliver constantly looking at his mentor- who at the moment looked like he wanted to try his new bow that Felicity gave him on Palmer. 

“Now that this wonderful moment of awkward is over- can we please do something about the lights?” Laurel asked.

All the lights came back on with everyone hearing Cisco shout “YES!” with Laurel replying “thanks sweetie!” However, in the center of the room where the majority of high end diamonds were, two men were standing and were heavily armed. Oliver surveyed the men as each had their own gun, with one looking like some large laser and the other with a modified flame thrower. 

Barry blanched and looked as if all the blood had gone out of his face.

“That is Captain Cold and Heatwave. Both of them hate me, and Captain Cold knows who I am” Barry seemed shaken, but Oliver understood how terrifying it could be for an enemy to know a mask’s identity. 

“Did you say Captain Cold AND Heatwave?!” Caitlin was flabbergasted.

“Do they have the same weapons as before?” Cisco asked but he seemed just sad. Since he was the creator of the gun that Cold uses, a weapon that was originally made in case Barry had gone rogue. Cisco made it before really knowing Barry and becoming his friend, and it still makes Cisco upset and sad that not only had he been the one to create the weapon…but he had told Cold the identity of The Flash to save Cisco’s brother.

“We stopped him once together. We will do it again. Besides we have extra help including one kickass female vigilante who you fan boy over,” Barry teased Cisco. Though it wasn’t exactly the time for jokes or teasing, Barry understood that Cisco needed reassurance at that moment if they would defeat Cold and Heatwave. 

“Dang right he does! I’m awesome!!!” Thea proudly states, but then sees Laurel ever so slowly look at Thea then raise her eyebrow.

“Oh you meant Laurel. Yeah…..she totally is kickass that Cisco would fan boy over….only Laurel. Laurel you are so pretty” with that Thea bats her eyelashes at Laurel, who then smiles and nods her head.

“Felicity stay down. It looks like they are going for the jewelry. We will stop them if we can, but your tracking devices should help anything that gets away.” Oliver then went into his Arrow voice meant only for the worst scum of the earth, “Palmer you stay with Felicity. She does not get hurt.”

“Duh what do you think I would do? Not like I have the ATOM suit….though that would be interesting if I could find a way to summon the suit somehow or maybe condense it into a suitcase or something. What do you think Felicity we could….” Felicity put her hand over Palmer’s mouth.

“Ray. How about we be quiet and let them do their jobs while we help with the tracking?” Palmer only nodded with Felicity’s hand still over his mouth. “Good.” With that Felicity took away her hand to find Palmer smiling widely. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, kindly go to this side of the room and be prepared to hand over all wallets and phones. If no one is a hero then no one gets hurt.” Heatwave said menacingly.

Palmer and Felicity were hiding behind a catering cart on the other side of the room, and were looking for an escape route if needed. Also each had their own tablets that were double checking the tracking devices, as well as a way for a distraction. 

Within a blink of an eye, all civilians were placed outside and then the entire building went into lockdown. Barry stood in front of the two men, with Team Arrow flanking either side of him. 

Captain Cold began to laugh, as Heatwave looked ready to use his flamethrower, but Barry was prepared for that and zoomed out of the way to the other side. 

“No!” Oliver saw that Heatwave had been only faking and those men knew Barry’s predictable tactics. Once Barry had stopped, Captain Cold used his gun to freeze Barry’s lower body. Then Heatwave gave a warning ‘shot’ to Team Arrow for them to back off. The weapons were impressive, but more importantly the weapons had fast triggers. It was no clear way for Oliver or anyone to use an arrow or the Canary Cry as either man would hurt Barry who was still frozen to the floor.

“Back off Cupid. You try something and your Merry Women get it. Speaking of which hellloooo ladies” Heatwave gave a flirtatious wink to Laurel and Thea.

Both Thea and Laurel rolled their eyes without changing their fighting stances. Making it clear that both are not interested.

“Ahhhhh!” Barry tried to break free of the ice but it was slow going.

“Hang on I’m turning on the heat sensors of Barry’s suit. I created it in case we saw Captain Cold again,” Cisco said swiftly and typing could be heard in the background.

“Well well well who do we have here?” Captain Cold was extremely condescending. “The Flash. Or would you prefer Ba…”

“Len?” Felicity had popped up from her hiding spot behind the catering cart when she heard the voice. Palmer then tried to pull her down, only for Felicity to kick him to set her free when she got confirmation who the voice came from.

“City?” Captain Cold’s face transformed from villainous to warming and joyous.

“OMG! Len!!!” With that Felicity raced passed a highly confused Team Arrow, dodged around Oliver who tried to stop her, and ran straight into the arms of Captain Cold aka Leonard Snart.

“Len?” Oliver said deeply.

“Guys what is happening? I mean I WOULD know if a certain speedster hadn’t accidentally moved me with the civilians outside the building before Felicity put it on lockdown.” Digg grumpily questioned while standing next to Joe West who arrived with CCPD that was surrounding the building.

“Apparently Felicity knows Captain Cold” Caitlin responded as apparently no one else saw fit to talk, especially as everyone saw Captain Cold swinging Felicity around while he laughed and she giggled.

“Felicity” Oliver gave a simple statement to get her attention but both her and Cold where ignoring them.

“Ahem” Heatwave cleared his throat and Cold put Felicity down. If Heatwave aka Mick Rory thought he would scare the innocent looking blonde, he had another thing coming as she looked at him with such joy it confused the hell out of him.

“Is this Mick?” Felicity asked if a loud whisper. Captain Cold just nodded sheepishly while blushing.

“Oh my gosh you are REAL! I kinda didn’t believe Len…..thought I did believe Lisa since I know SHE wouldn’t lie to me…but oh my gosh it’s you! I’ve heard so many wonderful things!” Felicity then attacked hug Heatwave (while still gripping the flamethrower), and what was amazing was that Heatwave was smiling back.

“Felicity” This time Ray said it louder, and had come out of hiding as soon as Felicity made a run for Captain Cold’s arms.

“So you are the famous ‘City huh? Len never shuts up about his best friend and Lisa goes on about her ‘sister.’ If I was the jealous type I would hate you from all of Len’s gushing!” Heatwave put Felicity down.

“Well I must say Len didn’t do you justice as you are gorgeous! You guys make such a cute couple! I want to hear everything!!! We should totally do dinner….”

“FELICITY!” Barry and Oliver yelled. Though Oliver’s yell was more of a growl and more to do with the fact his girlfriend called another guy gorgeous.

“WHAT. THE. HELL. FELICITY!!!!” Barry full on yelled causing all parties to stop as Barry had finally made it free of the ice due to his heat sensors in his suit. To say Barry was mad was an understatement.

“Oh wait….Len is Captain Cold?” Felicity finally putting it together in her head before tilting her head to the right and pointing at Captain Cold “YOU are The Flash’s enemy?”

“Well not enemy per say….” Captain Cold began to say innocently.

“Umm. Anyone else finding it weird that Felicity is full on hugging these men that we are here to stop from stealing diamonds?” Palmer literally put his hand in the air as he said the statement.

“Oh yeah that reminds me! Thanks Ray!” Felicity then puts her back to her team and looks at Captain Cold and Heatwave. “We have digital trackers on everything here. Originally it was so we could stop anything you guys stole and then track you and hand you over to the police…..NOT that I’m going to do it, since I didn’t know if was you Len, but just so you two know.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” Oliver gives Felicity a pointed look when she turns to see him, as well as she took in the rest of team’s dumbstruck faces. 

“They weren’t supposed to know that.” Barry glares at them, and he looks like he might run at Captain Cold and Heatwave.

“NO. YOU DON’T TOUCH THEM!” Everyone instinctually took a step back at Felicity’s Loud Voice.

“Oh I wish we had her for our team. Could you imagine?” Heatwave looks impressed, Captain Cold looks proud, while Team Arrow and The Flash are so so SO confused at the moment.

“Felicity this is why we are here.” Thea actually pinches the bridge of her nose with her fingers and closes her eyes.

“There has to be a good reason.”

“Yeah they are criminals!” Laurel snarls.

“So were we!” Felicity countered.

“Ahem…… ‘you WERE’ City?” Captain Cold raises his eyebrows while smirking.

“Okay okay…. I AM. But can you blame me? The FBI is just SO easy to hack into, and I need some mindless entertainment when I try to sleep….” She pleads with her eyes as Heatwave looks more smitten with Felicity and Cold gives her a one-armed hug along with kissing her forehead.

“Such a criminal” Captain Cold winked while Oliver then took a menacing step forward and growled “Felicity. Get. Away. NOW”

“How about no. Okay?” Felicity gave a look at Oliver that had him taking a step back.

“Alright Len what is this about? Why here and why jewels? I mean they are pretty but this would be hard to fence and make a profit. The stuff would be too hott, especially with the police presence and insurance claims.” 

“Lisa’s birthday gift. It’s been a hard year, and I wanted to get her something special. You know that she likes shiny things.”

“Aww…that is so sweet.” Felicity actually swooned.

“Felicity!” Cisco now yelled at her in comms. 

“Okay okay people stop with my name. Only my boyfriend has that right, mostly since I love the way he says my name.” Felicity meant to be angry but then began to flush at her statement.

“Boyfriend? I need to meet him.” Captain Cold said.

“No you don’t want that sweetheart. He scares the crap out of Lisa’s boyfriend….actually it’s hilarious but you seem cool.” Heatwave then gave her a friendly punch on her shoulder.

“Lisa has a boyfriend?! She never told me….”

“GUYS WHAT’S GOING ON?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!” a strange man wearing all black and carrying a bag was running towards the trio but looking at Captain Cold and Heatwave.

“Speak of the devil….” Cold had mumbled under his breath.

Cold and Heatwave shared a look, one full of silent communication, when Heatwave nodded then Cold told the man, “Look kid. We can’t take anything here. Let’s go.”

“Just like that?” Barry asked.

“Yep. Not like we can take anything with ‘City’s tracking devices- she’s always been so smart.” Cold replied already walking away.

“I don’t CARE who the hell this chick is. You promised me jewels and that’s what we will do! Or I’ll tell EVERYONE what a punk you are just rolling over for The Flash,” with that Cold and Heatwave up until that point had been warm, but if looks could kill this guy would be ash in less than a second.

“We were HERE to get Lisa a jewel for her birthday...not for YOU to make a buck.” Cold glared.

“Come on. What would your criminal ancestors say? Or your dirty cop father? He NEVER would have let a score like this go, not even for Lisa or whoever this blonde bimbo is.” 

Oliver noticed how Felicity and Captain Cold’s demeanor changed into deadly at the mention of Cold’s father. Felicity then walked right up to the man, she was pissed.

“Don’t you DARE talk about Len and Lisa’s father! You know NOTHING about how much of a standup guy he was, or the most amazing family man. He CARED about Len and Lisa, which is more than I can say for you!” 

“Listen you Barbie. Lisa cares about what I TELL her to care about, and her old man was nothing but a no good dirty-cop…..”the man was stopped from his speech when Felicity head-butted him. She then kicked him in the groin causing him to lean forward, which made it easy for Felicity to give a killer boxing combo of: jab, cross, followed by a hard hook. The man fell over to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

“Ummm….Felicity?!” Barry’s voice had gone higher pitched at seeing this.

Felicity looked at Oliver to see him equal parts proud as well as turned on seeing his girlfriend kickass.

“Thanks City.” Captain Cold said quietly and gave Felicity a soft hug.

“Hey. Your father may have been a ‘dirty cop’ but he wasn’t a bad man. He cared about his family, his friends, and he did good too. Remember that.”

“Hate to break up the love fest for one of guys I hate the most in my life, but the Joe just say CCPD will breach soon.” Cisco told those with comms.

“Crap!” Felicity exclaimed while Cold and Heatwave looked concerned thinking something was wrong with her.

“CCPD is about to breach. You haven’t stolen anything…..yet. “ Oliver growled but he saw Barry nod in his agreement.

“How about this. Mick and I leave. Flash gets the bust, and we have Lisa’s EX-boyfriend take the fall.” Captain Cold seemed happy with the idea.

“Ooooo that’s good Len! I’ll monitor for ya if he says anything in prison or to CCPD about you guys. If he talks, then you will know, but since I’ll erase the footage it will only be his word!” Felicity bounced up and down while looking for her tablet.

When Felicity ran to her tablet from behind the catering cart it was so highly awkward as Team Arrow/Flash had no clue what to do with Captain Cold/Heatwave. Neither side knew how to act in the moment.

“Anyone see those 80s movies where it’s prom and no one dances so you have one side all girls and the other side guys? How awkward and tense it is….I never really understood that moment till now. BTW shouldn’t we leave soon?” Palmer began talking but stopped as he saw all eyes on him. It was enough to silence Palmer from speaking until back at STAR Labs.

“Okay guys its all set! Yay it was so great seeing you Len and wonderful to meet you too Mick!”

“FELICITY!!” Everyone yelled at her from Team Arrow to all of Team Flash as well. She winced and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Barry and the others.

“Okay by ‘City. I’ll call you when it’s clear. You are coming to Lisa’s birthday party aren’t you?” Captain Cold asked.

“Of course I wouldn’t miss it!” With that Barry actually face palmed himself, because he couldn’t get past the ridiculousness of it all.

“Why are you City and he’s Len?” Barry asked. He had an uneasy understanding with Captain Cold, pretty much the equivalent to how Oliver feels about Malcolm from what Oliver and Felicity have told him.

“I had trouble with his name as a baby.”  
“I had trouble with her name as a baby.”

Captain Cold and Felicity said at the same time, both apparently used to this question yet looked around as if daring anyone to laugh at either nicknames. With that Captain Cold and Heatwave left quickly while Team Arrow made their escape right before CCPD came in.

Back at STAR Labs everyone was quizzing Felicity on how she knew Captain Cold and how could she be friends with a criminal like him.

“Guys its simple. She’s Olivia Newton John.” Cisco said matter of fact while holding Laurel as she sat on his lap. 

“What?” All of Team Arrow asked at once. 

“She kind of is. You have a sweet innocent girl (Hey I hack into secret government databases! Felicity yelled indignantly)….okay you have a sweet innocent LOOKING girl who falls for the bad boy and the bad boy is protective of her.” Cisco even pointed at Oliver when he said ‘bad boy.’ Oliver gave a smug smirk while holding extra tight to Felicity’s waist from behind.

“Well she doesn’t always go for the bad boys though….I mean she did kiss Barry and was with Palmer,” Thea said with a smile.

“You. Kissed. Felicity?” Oliver glared at Barry who suddenly felt the need to run, because he didn’t want to have another set of arrows in his back.

“Hey I can be a bad boy…..or is it bad man since I’m way past the typical age of a boy? Or is it more emotional age than chronological? Because I wouldn’t be viewed as a boy when I was in my 20s, unlike Oliver who totally was with all the drinking and partying and peeing on cop cars, so he would fit the stereotype but……umm what?” Palmer stopped when he saw all these eyes staring at him in wonder, but he focused on really on the intense glare from Oliver while Felicity had face palmed herself. 

“Dude….” Cisco whispered, but Ray could hear it as the entirety of STAR Labs was eerily quiet, while all eyes were glancing at Oliver.

“You might want to run. Both of you.” Caitlin said looking at Palmer and then at Barry.

“Good idea. Help?” Palmer gulped and pleaded with Barry.

“Yeah. BYE!” Barry then took off with Palmer to who knows where as they both were gone in the blink of an eye.

“I am not a bad boy” Oliver stated with a growl in Felicity’s ear.

“Oh course not…..you are such a good boy” Felicity then patting Oliver on the head like a puppy with silently laughing.

“I’ll show you who’s a boy….” Oliver then swung Felicity into his arms and kissed her deeply regardless of all the sounds Team Arrow and Flash were making.

“Man. All man….totally man.” Felicity began to babble after being so thoroughly kissed by Oliver, and then with a heated look, Oliver swept up Felicity bridal style and walked out.

“Soooo how about we stay here for an hour and do a pizza party?” Thea winced while Digg rolled his eyes.

“What? Don’t you guys need to get back to Starling?” Caitlin asked, but then she and Cisco were confused at the collective groan.

“With the looks that Oliver and Felicity were giving to each other, would YOU want to ride in a car with them for over an hour? I still can’t get over what happened last time….” Laurel shuddered.

“Babe?” Cisco asked.

“We will never speak of it Laurel. Let’s just say there was grunting and Felicity giggling with both of them in the back seat……we agreed to forget for the sake of our own sanities,” Digg said.

“BARRY WHAT THE HELL?! PALMER GET OUT!!!” Oliver could be heard yelling while everyone heard Felicity scream. They all stood up only for Barry to come whizzing back with Palmer.

“Ummmm…….” Barry was turning a brighter shade of red than his suit.

“You thought that we were leaving and you went to put Palmer in the car?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah. Should I be worried about Oliver right now?” Palmer looked at everyone, and became fearful as everyone solemnly nodded their heads up and down.

The next day Palmer comes down to the Arrowcave, and finds only Oliver there. 

“What’s going on?” Palmer suddenly realizing it’s not a good idea to be down there.

“We are all going to do some training.” Oliver stated.

“All?” Palmer gulped.

“OLIVER! Those arrows still hurt!!” Barry yelled as Palmer saw Oliver rip out two arrows from Barry’s back.

“So let’s train…..” Oliver gave an evil smile.

“Oh boy.”

“No. I believe you called me a bad boy. Let’s test that theory shall we?” With that Oliver went to attack Palmer. After five hours, both Barry and Palmer agree never to go anywhere near Oliver and Felicity when they are even in the same vicinity of each other.

“Hi guys! Oliver I got the invite for Lisa’s birthday party for this weekend. It’s themed to be old school criminals. I was thinking of wearing the short mafia girl outfit I wore for Halloween. What do you think?” Felicity came down stairs waving the invitation, and stopped at seeing a very sweaty and shirtless Oliver.

“Oh no. Not again!” With that Palmer and Barry raced out of the Arrowcave as fast as the ATOM suit and Speed Force could allow.


	8. Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Oliver comes down to find SHIELD in the Foundry and Hydra around Verdant. Also a great chapter of everyone threatening Oliver ;)

“WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?” Felicity used her loud voice to a degree that none of Team Arrow ever heard. The fact that she had never blasted it that loud shocked the team at the pure rage coming from Felicity, the fact that it was aimed at CAPTAIN AMERICA who was standing in front of her was even more perplexing. The team had rushed back to the Foundry when as they were patrolling they all heard over comms as Felicity was trying to keep someone out. Apparently someone overwritten her own systems allowing people to break in, and with Felicity all alone the team raced back. Oliver was especially nervous when Felicity’s comm had been severed, and when they got to the Foundry they were ready to fight an army of evil men, only to find Phil Coulson from SHIELD and Captain America. They came down the steps just as Felicity threw a folder on the ground and aggressively stood in front of the nation’s hero, an Avenger, and began to yell with such rage.

“Felicity…I...” Captain America tried to talk, but Felicity slapped him.

“NO. You do NOT get to talk to me. I TOLD you not to do it, but did you listen? NO, because of COURSE I wouldn’t know what the HELL I was talking about? Where you going to apologize and say you are sorry? Were you expecting me to just pick up and run off? Is THAT how you thought this conversation was going to go….do NOT give me those Bambie eyes Steve Rogers! They will not work!” Though Felicity’s anger had started to wane only for her to notice that: Digg, Oliver, Roy, and Sara were all watching in with various levels of nervousness (always happened when she yelled), confusion, and protective aggression at the men causing Felicity so much anxiety.

“Miss Smoak, you need to understand….” Phil Coulson tried and then he stopped briefly as he saw Captain America wince at Phil’s wording.

“NEED to UNDERSTAND? Are you flipping kidding me? I don’t NEED to do anything other than what I choose MYSELF. Also UNDERSTAND? You realize that not only am I a certified GENIUS but that I UNDERSTAND better than even YOU. The ONLY person that NEEDS to UNDERSTAND anything is YOU and FREAKIN’ Captain America here. Which I understand is a phrase in itself about Captain America, but you know that I mean literally Captain America since he’s standing right in front of me! Dammit why must I explain pop culture phrases….” At Felicity’s end of the speech explaining that people do call others Captain America in jest or when mocking other’s sense of duty, she saw all men in the room try to hide a smirk. This did nothing but give a resigned breath as her anger calmed down a bit. She then looked sad when she saw how close Sara and Oliver were, with Sara’s hand on Oliver’s shoulder. 

Of course she noticed how lately with Sara joining the team, how Oliver has slowly backed away from Felicity and began looking more and more at Sara. Only a matter of time.

“What is only a matter of time?” Steve asked while looking at Felicity with concern in his eyes. He noticed that Felicity seemed to crumple under sadness as soon as she saw her team, and realized by Felicity’s deep breath that she hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Dammit why can’t thoughts just stay inside my head,” Felicity asked Steve who then shrugged. That made her give him a small smile.

“I’m still mad you know, but I’m sorry for slapping you.” Felicity said while actually looking at Steve with regret.

“I deserved it, and I AM sorry but we need your help.” Steve put his hand on her shoulder which seemed to spur Oliver into action as he made his way towards the pair.

“Felicity what is going on? Why are they in the Foundry?” Oliver didn’t mean to make it seem like he blamed her for them being there, but the way he asked it made it seem like he doubted her ability to keep others out. For Felicity it felt as if he was questioning her ability and her skills for the team. Steve saw this as he was close to Felicity to see her fleeting expression.

“He’s called Tony Stark. Ever heard of him? He might be the ONLY person on the planet to get past Felicity’s system. By the way Stark asked me again to remind you to ‘ditch Hawkeye wannabe and his amateur merry men for the real deal and all the toys you could ever want’- his words.” Steve felt bad enough for having to come to Felicity, but even though she was pissed, Steve was protective of her from Oliver. Steve knew all about Oliver, which probably was why he didn’t mind so much saying Tony’s words to his face and see how Oliver began to be frustrated.

“Hi Agent Coulson, why is SHIELD here?” Digg asked as he saw the two men, each highly armed, looking at each other with annoyance and as if they wanted to fight each other.

“Ahhhh Mr. Diggle! I haven’t seen you since that op where you and Agent Michaels were the reason that op was saved. Why are YOU here? I thought you quit the service?” Phil asked with genuine curiosity.

“Egh. Different form of service, still helping out others. “ Digg aimed for nonchalance as he didn’t want to do anything to set off either man still standing on either side of Felicity.

“Hey Blondie so what’s up with you slapping the hell out of a national hero?” everyone just stared at Roy while Felicity began to actually smile before it fell from her face. 

Suddenly her computers went berserk with all her alerts popping up while a red light flashed within the Foundry indicating an extreme emergency. Then the power went out only to re-start a couple seconds later due to the back-up generator Felicity had demanded in case of such an emergency.

The club had been under renovation so there were no innocent people in the empty club, but Felicity saw on her monitors as a small army of armed men stood around the perimeter of the club. Including all of their escape routes. Too many men for Team Arrow along with Captain America to take on themselves.

“Okay what the hell is going on!” Oliver now even more pissed that neither Felicity nor Captain America were explaining the situation.

“They must have followed us,” Steve went into Captain America mode and everyone could see he was trying to figure out a way to get everyone to safety.

“I’ll alert SHIELD and Fury to help us out, and then hack into their servers to send a sightings report to another location,” Felicity began typing fast on her computers.

“Who are they? And why are they following you?” Oliver took another step as Captain America had now rejoined Phil about trying to strategize the best course of action. Team Arrow standing behind him showcasing their support and ability to fight if necessary. Though Digg really didn’t want to fight his childhood hero, he would in order to protect the team. 

“Hydra.” Phil answered and Digg seemed to understand as recognition flashed on his face. Felicity briefly stopped typing which caused Team Arrow to stare at her, and after a moment she got back to her hacking.

“What is Hydra?” Sara asked as no one else seemed to feel like explaining that one word.

“Think evil A.R.G.U.S…..or maybe just ARGUS…” Digg said, still obviously angry at ARGUS and the missions that Lyla was doing with the Suicide Squad.

“But why is Hydra here? To my knowledge none of us have had any dealings with Hydra, let alone for them to show any interest in the Arrow, Canary, Arsenal, or even Starling City,” Digg asked both men.

“You are correct. Hydra has no care for you four in this room or in the city, you would be collateral damage,” Phil said neutrally yet apologetically at the same time.

“There are five of us,” Oliver said right after with everyone staring at Felicity.

“I got into Hydra’s servers and put in a sighting elsewhere to Central City. I let the Flash know as well so they know to expect it. Call your team Steve to hopefully cut them off at the pass, but it may take a while for these guys (gesturing to the armed men on the monitors) to get the message, “ Felicity said to Steve and Phil.

“Why is Hydra interested in you?” Oliver asked softly to Felicity and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Just because YOU think that I am weak and not good at my job doesn’t mean that other people do.” Felicity said bitterly as Oliver looked shocked.

“Of course you are the best. I believe in your abilities,” Oliver said as Felicity shrugged her shoulders so that way Oliver’s hand fell off.

“ ‘Why are they in the Foundry?’ “ Felicity parroted back to Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t mean it like that….” Oliver started to be cut off by Felicity.

“But you do think of me as weak. It’s okay. I know how you feel about me,” Felicity said it with such sadness and whispered. Oliver and Steve were both pretty sure that Felicity didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“We need to get YOU out of here NOW Felicity,” Steve said as he made a grab for Felicity as she nodded.

“You aren’t taking Felicity anywhere until you tell us what is going on!” Oliver and the team blocking the escape route as some of Hydra’s men had left but not all of them. Some stayed behind it seems to double check.

“None of you are going anywhere…..” said a cold neutral voice come out of the shadows. Team Arrow automatically brought up there weapons as did Phil with his gun. However, Oliver could see that Steve, Phil, and most surprisingly Felicity had recognized this man with a mask and what looked like an older era uniform.

Both Steve and Felicity talked at the same time.

“Bucky….” Steve began.  
“James…” Felicity said and made a move towards the Winter Soldier while Steve held her back. 

The team had formed a protective barrier between Felicity and the Winter Soldier, and the Winter Soldier took off his mask to show Bucky Barnes who had narrowed his eyes at Steve for holding onto Felicity.

“Leave her alone Captain America” It was clear that Bucky was currently in Winter Soldier mode and looked threatening at the team.

“Bucky calm down. It’s me Steve! The experiment that you did with Stark accidentally triggered your Winter Soldier programming, but you can fight this! You don’t have to work for Hydra,” Steve begged. 

“Hydra. I do not work for Hydra. But I must eliminate the enemy…the threat” and it surprised all of Team Arrow that the Winter Soldier was staring straight at Oliver who looked extremely confused.

“Me?” Oliver asked in his Arrow voice but that questioned seemed to end the talking as the Winter Soldier began his attack. 

Though Team Arrow fought, it was no match for the Winter Soldier as Digg had been knocked across the room, Sara fell to the ground hit with her own Bo Staff, and it was Roy that seemed to hold his own longer than the others due to the Mirakuru. Oliver was able to get in an arrow at the Winter Soldier’s shoulder which the he then just pulled out like it was nothing. Steve stepped in to try and subdue his friend and to prevent the Arrow from killing Bucky. However, Steve got thrown across the room and was able to disarm Oliver quickly and shoving him up against the wall. Unfortunately the fight seemed to draw the rest of Hydra that surrounded the building to break in and Felicity saw as the club began to fill with highly trained assassins.

“Must destroy the enemy,” The Winter Soldier said as he had Oliver up against the wall but his throat.

Felicity put her hand on the Winter Soldier’s shoulder causing him to momentarily let up on his pressure around Oliver’s throat allowing him to breathe. The Winter Soldier then looked at Felicity with a softness that Oliver hadn’t seen before.

“He’s not the enemy. Let him go James. “ Felicity said softly as the rest of Team Arrow and Steve stood and ready to fight if necessary.

“Target. Villain. Enemy. He is bad. Hurt The Innocent. Must protect The Innocent.,” the Winter Soldier no longer talking coldly but with emotion.

“I don’t hurt innocent people,” Oliver coughed out but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

“Not innocent people…THE Innocent,” which Felicity saw the Winter Soldier slowly become back to James, her best friend.

“James. It’s okay. Truly. The Innocent does not need protecting and can perfectly take care of herself….as you should remember from the last time you went on some stupid ill-thought out mission with him (pointing her head to Steve who scrunched his head in annoyance) well except in this case maybe some protection since Hydra is filling up in the club…and I doubt they are here to dance…so protection is needed but not from him or the others on the team. I promise.” Felicity saying the last two words so softly.

“But…he…tar….target…” with still remnants of the Winter Soldier remaining Felicity cursed at Stark for allowing to expose James to an untested machine to aid in James getting back his memories only to trigger the Winter Soldier programming. At least the programming was based in response to James’s personality, mainly his protectiveness towards his friends/family. Felicity thought maybe triggering happy memories might help.

“Remember when you, me, and Steve did that big movie marathon at The Tower? It had been my mission to update you on modern entertainment and pop-culture references? Huh…I really do that a LOT with people around me…is it weird that’s my normal? How we got to drinking wine and I got mock-angry while drunk as both you and Steve were sober? We had the popcorn fight over who was the better looking actor when we saw the movie that Hollywood is doing on the Avengers? Remember that. Do you remember the first time when we met? I got lost at The Tower to yell at Tony to stop sending me presents and that I wouldn’t leave Queen Consolidated, but instead I ended up running head first into you and said how you were ‘hard’? We became friends. You told me I was the first one to not treat you as if you were a monster or the person before Hydra hijacked you? Please….James…” Felicity pleaded as she saw James finally loosen his hold over Oliver and took a step back. 

“Felicity? Steve? What’s going on?” James looked a tad confused.

“Short story. Stark originally tried to help you regain your memories with me encouraging it but the machine triggered your other persona. Felicity is pissed since she told all of us that it was a bad idea and we did it anyway. The Winter Soldier then came to kick The Arrow/Oliver Queen’s ass for hurting our Innocent, but you were spotted on surveillance cameras drawing out Hydra who wants you back. Soooo after fighting all of us, you nearly killed Arrow but we need you to even the score with Hydra.” Steve said as quickly as possible, while everyone heard Hydra destroying the club upstairs looking for them. It would only be a matter of time before they found the entrance to the Foundry.

“We need to stall until SHIELD gets here to get the remaining Hydra members,” Felicity said while hugging James.

“Okay.” James said with a wink to Felicity and a clap on the back to Steve to showcase that he really was back. He then looked at Team Arrow “sorry for fighting you guys. Programming is a bitch at times” then shrugged. It did not go unnoticed that he said sorry while looking at everyone but Oliver. 

“Dammit they are about to find the door to the Foundry! I’ll try to distract them, but SHIELD is 20 minutes out,” Felicity then began to set off alarms and various noises on the other side of the club. 

“Alright doll, I’ve got this.” James giving Felicity a full on smile. Looking at Team Arrow as James was halfway up the stairs with Steve right behind him, “What are you guys just going to stand there? Don’t you want in on the fun?” Surprisingly Roy began to chuckle while Digg gave a half smile. Sara shrugged out a “sure” and everyone went up to fight Hydra.

Unfortunately the attack alerted various members of Hydra to make their way back to the club, leaving the team fighting out numbered. At one point Team Arrow had been surrounded and looked like they would all be killed until Steve and James came back from fighting the other side of the club to save Team Arrow. With Captain America and The Winter Soldier, they were able to take out over three quarters of the men, and by then SHIELD arrived in time to catch the fleeing Hydra members as well as lock up the remaining unconscious Hydra agents around the club. While SHIELD was dealing with Steve and James, mainly Fury acting as a disappointed parent which was funny as both men were more dangerous and technically older, both men mumbled out a sorry to Fury for drawing out Hydra.

Team Arrow watched in fascination as saw Felicity interacting quite familiarly with Steve, James and Fury, while being told some backstory about Felicity’s relationship with them. Felicity knew Fury from hacking into SHIELD when she was younger and bored, and Fury laughed as a 12 year old girl explained he seemed angry at SHIELD headquarters so she thought it would be a good idea to cheer him up by replacing all covert, dangerous op files with funny gifs and YouTube videos of cats. The team laughed at that, because it was so Felicity to try and cheer up even a scary and important man like Fury with pictures of kittens. The team could tell Phil was holding back and not saying the full story, but that she’s had to have some run-ins with Tony Stark when they accidentally “ran into each other” virtually when hacking into SHIELD when Felicity had been older. (Apparently she viewed Fury as a friend and wanted to make sure he was okay.) Then Tony and Felicity began a competitive friendship on who was smarter or could hack each other’s systems, which led to Tony continuously trying to get Felicity away from Queen Consolidated and to come over to Stark Industries. Oliver had been floored when told that, as he had no idea.

“She never told us any of that….” Oliver seemed distressed at not knowing Stark active wooing of Felicity away from him, but also that he truly didn’t know her background story. He knew her now, but never took the time to find out about her past. 

“How did she meet Captain America and The Winter Soldier?” Oliver asked bitterly as he saw Felicity hug the men, but stay a little longer in The Winter Soldier’s embrace. He saw Sara looking at him strangely with a knowing look. Without talking, Sara said she knew how Oliver seemed to feel about Felicity, because it was so SO obvious to the entire team how jealous Oliver was at that moment.

“She met them when she visited Tony. Stark doesn’t like to admit it, but he views Felicity like a surrogate daughter, and while at the Tower she met and befriended Steve and Bucky. Haha- Tony was not happy about that and threatened both men to not even think of hurting her or he would find a way to blast them back to the 1950s.” Phil began to smile at that moment a bit. “Anyway they all became friends with Felicity helping ease both men into this era, and they began to act like protective big brothers or uncles. Tony, Steve, and Bucky like to call her The Innocent since she always seems to find herself in trouble, but always somehow manages to still see the best in everyone.” Phil then left to leave with Fury and the rest of SHIELD.

With the craziness winding down, Digg and Roy each took this as their moment to at least properly say hi to Captain America…and though both men deny it- to also fanboy out a bit. Sara had gone to James to ask about his training, as she was amazed that he took her down so quickly in a fight. This left Oliver alone to walk up to Felicity who was smiling at both her worlds coming together.

“Hey” Oliver said when standing next to Felicity.

“Okay before you say ANYTHING I want you to know that I never said a word about you being the Arrow or working for the Arrow. It’s just one day I visited with bruises from The Dollmaker and then Tony decided to hack into Starling’s camera systems to see that any time I went out for what looked like a mission, the Arrow was there to save me. Tony then put it together quickly that you were the Arrow, and I never said that you were or weren’t but I promise that I didn’t betray your trust….” Felicity stopped with her anxious rambling as Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t blame you for them knowing,” Felicity searched hard at Oliver’s face and began to relax as she realized he was sincere.

“I do have a question for you though.” Oliver asked quietly as he now was facing Felicity who began to bite her lower lip. She had a feeling what the question might be, and she had no clue how to answer it.

“Why did James attack you?” Felicity said while Oliver nodded.

“Phil told me your nickname. The Innocent. The Winter Soldier said I hurt The Innocent….” Oliver tapering off unable to finish what he was going to say.

“It was nothing Oliver. No worries. Ummm….you should go look at Sara as she seems like she is in a bit of pain and may need someone to look at see if she needs anything to patch up.” Felicity was uncomfortable, and James had watched the interaction from afar but walked to the pair as soon as he saw Felicity become nervous. 

“Hey Felicity mind if I talk to Arrow here for a bit. Gotta give a manly apology for showcasing how much greater I am than him. Also for lifting him up like a rag-doll.” James winked as Oliver was clearly annoyed at the reminder of his helplessness against the Winter Soldier as well as the interruption between Felicity and himself.

“Sure thing. I’ll say goodbye to Steve but it looks like you guys need to get going before Tony comes down here.” Felicity gave James a big hug and went over to say goodbye to Steve while the rest of the team made its way back down to the Foundry to change and then go home. As soon as Felicity left, James sent Oliver a look much like he did as The Winter Soldier.

“Why do you think I would ever hurt Felicity?” Oliver hissed out also angry at the man for questioning his protectiveness over the blonde.

“Why? WHY? Are you seriously that much of an idiot? I read up on you as soon as I found out Felicity was hanging out with you all the time. I saw the articles and headlines about the billionaire playboy and how he treated women. You came back different, even a photograph of that fake smile shows it, but you still are treating women like objects and something to be used. I take offense to that as a MAN and as a friend of Felicity’s. In my day, you treated women with the respect they deserved or else you would find out real quick what happens when you mistreat a woman. They were to be treasured and treated with care, respect, and love. You do nothing but use Felicity for your own sick game.” James not even trying to hide the distain he had for Oliver.

“What are you talking about? I have never used Felicity! I try to stop her from doing any mission or field work, I protect her the best that I can. I care deeply for Felicity and yes I have a past, but I have never done anything to Felicity.” Oliver clearly upset and defensive.

“You ‘never have done anything to Felicity’? Does Russia ring a bell? Some stupid statement of not being with someone you care about, yet making eyes with the Canary? I see from even across the room how much to care for Felicity, and yet you throw her feelings back at her.”

“I’m not with Sara…we haven’t done anything.” Oliver denied, but both he and James knew that what Oliver meant was he and Sara hadn’t done anything yet.

“You know. I would give anything…and I mean ANYTHING…for a woman to look at me like Felicity looks and talks about you. I would treasure and thank all that is holy that a wonderful lady could love all parts of me, the good, bad, and ugly….and trust me I know you have your own monsters just looking into your eyes I can see the darkness. The sad part is you are just disregarding Felicity’s love for just a warm body. You simply are using her for when you need someone to believe in you but toss her away the rest of the time. After much wine, she told me how withdrawn you had been, the pain of not being enough for you, and yes the acceptance that a man like Oliver Queen could never fall in love with a nobody like Felicity Smoak. Her words.” James saw Oliver’s face flash regret, sadness, confusion, anger, but a brief moment of hope that she had said she loved him only for it to fall from his face that she called herself a nobody.

“Felicity is NOT a nobody.”

“Prove it, because you have a hell of a way of showing it.”

“I love her, and I refuse to lose her. I would die without her” Oliver was pained at having finally admitting it out loud. Granted it was in defense of this man questions Oliver’s feelings, but it still hurt just the same.

“You continue to refuse her, or get with other women? Then you WILL lose her and all you will have accomplished is making her feel small, unwanted, and unworthy of love. Is that your version of protection? I get you being scared and not wanting enemies to use her to hurt you. Except that is idiotic. She is best friends with The Winter Soldier and Captain America, a surrogate daughter to Iron Man, on first name basis with the DIRECTOR of SHIELD, beloved by all Avengers including two assassins and a Norse god, and works with or associated with: Flash, Arrow, Arsenal, and Canary. So tell me how she is so vulnerable? If she were to get hurt, then all hell would break down upon the bastard that hurt her. If anything, she is easily hurt due to any number of relationships, not just yours. Also your entire premise is based off of ONE enemy. Ever consider that with as much as she hacks for the greater good, she doesn’t have enemies of her own. You may be special in her heart, but you really aren’t THAT special in the number of enemies surrounding her. She is strong and capable in her own right, and she is protected by so many powerful people I’d love to see someone try to her, since they would cease to exist. Same protection happens for those that continually break her heart….” The Winter Soldier gave a pointed look and walked towards the exit with Steve. Steve of course heard everything, and smiled at his friend, truly reminding him of Bucky Barnes, the same great friend who continuously stood up for Steve growing up.

“You did a good thing there. Queen needed that.” Steve gave a friendly pat on the back to Bucky.

“You mean the talking I gave or the beating?” Bucky quipped with a raised eyebrow.

“Both.” Steve smiled.

“Why Captain America…I’m so shocked!” Bucky laughed. 

When Oliver made it back down to the Foundry, he saw the rest of the team had gone home, and Felicity took it upon herself to clean up. Oliver knew she didn’t see him when she jumped as he touched her shoulder.

“EEK! OLIVER don’t do that! Cowbells for you and all freaky quiet ninja people” Felicity said before clamping her mouth tight to stop her oncoming babble.

“So….The Winter Soldier and Captain America huh?” Oliver asked but even he could hear the jealousy in his voice. He knew that there was no romantic connection, but still the thought of any man touching Felicity or being emotionally involved dug a knife in his heart.

“Yep they are my best friends….well along with Digg, Roy, Sara, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin….wow I do have a lot of best friends now that I think about it,” Felicity tilted her head in contemplation. 

“What about me?” Oliver asked softly while taking a step forward closer to Felicity, she actually had to tilt her head up to see him.

“Of course you are one of my best friends. I mean we ARE friends right?” Felicity smiled and patted Oliver’s chest right above his heart. She stopped when she saw Oliver staring down at her so intently.

“I don’t want to be your best friend.” Oliver came even closer whispering in her ear. “I want to be more…..”

Felicity didn’t have any time to process as Oliver kissed her. At first hesitantly, as if Felicity might pull away, but then Felicity deepened the kiss causing both to moan. When they both came up for air, both had huge smiles on their faces. Though for once Felicity was entirely speechless, trying so hard to talk but seemingly unable to.

“What…how?..Why…I…” Oliver kissed Felicity again and then pulled back and put a finger to her lips.

“Let’s say I just got some advice I needed to hear.” They kissed again, both seemingly unable to believe that this was actually FINALLY happening and both addicted to the other’s touch.

“I am so sending James a thank you basket.”

“The man tried to kill me Felicity…..” Oliver lifted an eyebrow while smirking to show his amusement.

“Only a little….I mean you can’t be bad when someone only slightly tries to kill you…..”

The next day in the Foundry, the team came down to see Oliver and Felicity kissing. Everyone was happy for the two, even Sara because she could see the light that Felicity brings out in Oliver. 

“About damn time,” said Digg while smiling that his two friends finally gave in to their feelings.  
“Okay we are going to need ground rules. It’s like watching your parents kiss!” Roy both happy yet disturbed.  
“I’m happy for you guys” Sara gave a genuine smile.

However the whole team’s questions and discussion was put on hold when the screen in front of Felicity’s computers turned on and over the speakers Tony Stark’s voice came loud and in surround sound.

“What the HELL is this Felicity Megan Smoak? I hear about this from not only Spangles but also from his brainwashed Iced friend?”

“Hiiiii Tony well….” Felicity began sheepishly while holding Oliver’s hand.

“Nuh uh! No no no.” Tony began point between the two of them and their hands intertwined “you should not be dating until you’re married. There should be at least 6 feet away from you and any boy let alone Queen. I don’t want to even think about what you two have been up to since yesterday….nuh uh.”

“Well when a man loves a woman….” Felicity began with a smirk cut off by Tony putting his fingers in his ears.

Felicity blushed while Tony groaned and mumbled about that he didn’t want to even think of Felicity doing anything inappropriate.

“Says the man who brought escorts to his board meetings?” Felicity questioned. Tony nodded his head to concede the point but then stared hard at Oliver.

“YOU! (Pointing at Oliver) If you so much as make her cry then you will have not only the Avengers, including 2 assassins, a national hero, a redeemed villain looking to harm men who treat women badly, a rage monster, a god, and a billionaire tech genius, to kick your ass but I will also personally campaign for a hostile takeover of your family’s company. I’ll rename it Queen’s Idiotics, while kicking your ass out of being CEO and blacklist you. Then I’ll make sure to drain all your back accounts- let’s see how many women you can hurt while being broke and jobless.” Tony smirked when he saw Oliver somewhat pale as Oliver knew that Tony had the ability to do it all. Tony just gave a nod and then cut off communication.

Digg and Roy began laughing so hard, that Digg had tears in his eyes while Roy was doubled over so much he fell to the floor. 

“Ollie you okay?” Sara stifled a laugh as she saw Oliver still in shock while Felicity began to apologize for Tony.

Later that night he got a call from Captain Lance, which had been weird since there was no criminal activity at the moment or seemed like anything that could come up in the near future.

“Captain Lance. What is wrong?”

“Is there a reason I got a confidential memo from the Director of SHIELD saying I and all of SCPD are given the authority to shoot to incredibly harm (but not kill) Oliver Queen should he ever…and I quote.. ‘do anything as stupid and idiotic as hurt an amazing technological genius’?”

“Well….ummm….” Even Lance could tell that the voice modifier could not keep out the nervousness of Oliver’s voice.

“You realize I will gladly follow that order should you harm Ms. Smoak?” Lance asked.

“Noted.” Oliver stated with a neutral voice.

“Good, because we need to talk soon. Maybe at a gun range?” Lance hung up on Oliver, and laughed as he was happy to finally be the one to hang up first while the other person began to talk. Also, he started to plan the talk, and demonstration of Lance’s follow-through, should Queen hurt Felicity.

Felicity and the team asked what Captain Lance had said to cause Oliver to become so tense.

Oliver just looked at Felicity, “What is it with the men in your life threatening me?”

Felicity laughed when she pointed to Digg and Roy who looked ready to spar as they stared hard at Oliver.

Digg looked at Felicity, “Why don’t you and Sara going on a food run? I think Roy, I and Oliver will…..train” with that Digg said the last word in the form of a sarcastic smirk. Oliver gulped while Felicity then gave Oliver a give kiss and wished him luck.

“Don’t hurt him too much. I have plans for him later…..” Felicity winked while blushing at the same time. Oliver tightened his grip around Felicity’s waist and softly growled while his eyes darkened, wanting to go straight to the plans that Felicity had. As soon as the ladies left, Oliver gave a big sigh and was ready for the obvious beating the men were going to attempt to give him or at least the talk about not hurting Felicity. 

“So are you going to give me the talk first or are we going to spar first?” Oliver said.

Digg smiled, “We won’t be talking with you- that was reserved for Lyla as she REALLY wanted to talk to you. Something also about bringing Deadshot as he has a soft spot for Felicity. And no, WE (pointing to Roy, Oliver and himself) aren’t going to spar. Roy and I are going to train while you spar…..”

“With who?” Oliver was confused.

“With me,” Came a quiet voice as none other than Batman came out from the shadows, while Roy and Digg just smiled as Oliver hung his head.

“Seriously how MANY heroes does Felicity know…” Oliver mumbled.

“You ready?” Batman gave a vicious smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcomed and hopefully you guys are liking this!


	9. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Team Arrow is still figuring things out with a new dynamic, Felicity begins to feel left out leaving her to talk with her best friend Bill. However, who Bill turns out to really be truly impacts a vital mission in which Team Arrow looks like they would not survive. Will Felicity's friendship with Bill put her too much at odds with Team Arrow, or will it all work out in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own up to all horribleness....as always! So everyone I heard your MANY pleas to have Felicity be BFF with Luthor, and so this is what happened. I hope that I did all of you proud, and again as I state each time- should you not like it...then tell me and I'll try to fix it. I had difficulty getting my writing mojo back and trying to picture how I'd like this story to go. Truth be told it didn't end up originally where I thought it would, but hopefully this is much better than what it would have been!
> 
> Here's hoping you like it!
> 
> Also to avoid confusion: Bill= Luthor.....it will be explained later.

“I told you that the experiment wouldn’t work, and besides you shouldn’t be doing it anyway! It is unethical and not science as well as society at large isn’t ready for something like that. Yes I know the benefits, but I also know YOU and the only benefits you are caring about is green paper……uh huh no lying mister.” 

Oliver came down the steps into the Foundry and was surprised to find Felicity there in front of her computers, well not terribly surprising but somewhat as they didn’t really have any big bad going on. However, it seemed that Felicity was talking on her cell phone and was so engrossed in her conversation that she didn’t hear him come down. He took a moment to just watch as the beautiful blonde was talking, and it hurt to know that he could never be in a relationship with her. He meant what he said in Russia, but found the ache in his heart too great, and with Sara back maybe he should see if she could fill the void temporarily. Oliver’s smile dimmed as he knew that Sara would be interested but it wouldn’t be the blonde that he wanted. He began to frown as he heard Felicity talk in a resigned tone to whoever was on the phone.

“What? No I’m fine just mad at you for going behind my back and not listening to ANYTHING I told you. It was a stupid thing that you did, and though yes I understand why you originally wanted to do this, it still means it was stupid to go about it the way you were! Why does NO man ever listen to me when they know I care about them, but just shove me aside when I try…..” Felicity had started to get emotional and even Oliver could tell she was holding back tears. 

“What? No….I’m fine. I’m sorry too. It’s just, I guess I’m feeling invisible a bit and didn’t expect to feel that from another person-especially since this said person was one of my best friends since I turned down working for his company.” Oliver was genuinely curious at that statement, first about Felicity feeling ignored- why would she when she was everything to this crusade? The second was jealousy in that obviously she was talking to a MALE friend, and he owned a company as well- maybe another handsome CEO was in her life instead of just him? That caused unwanted feelings inside of him to bubble up. 

“I promise I’m fine Bill, it’s just YOU know how it feels? When the person you love doesn’t love you back….yeah…I’m truly sorry about Lois.” With that Felicity sighs but nods her head along with whatever Bill is saying. Oliver tunes it out, as he tries to hide before Felicity sees him, because Oliver knows that the statement was about HIM- and he just can’t face it at the moment.

“Okay Bill-alright time for a topic change! I can’t wait to see you!! (Oliver looks like he was punched in the gut.) Yes we will meet up this weekend! I can’t believe I’ll get to see you in two days, and to think that you were moving a subsidiary here! I’m so proud of what you are doing in Metropolis. Does that mean I’ll get to see you more? You need to see my place, because I’ve changed it since then….what?...oh yeah I’m totally showing you my bedroom! (Oliver know looks like he wishes he was dead).” (Author’s Note- Which he should feel like crap because he’s a freakin’ idiot….okay had to get that out. Hopefully this won’t be my thing. Back to the story….)

Oliver now is looking down at the ground, and in that instant his imagination runs wild with the implications of what Felicity was saying to this Bill guy. He barely registers that Felicity has to put her cell away from her ear by 3 feet as a deep male laugh could be heard. He then sees Felicity thinking over what she just said, he even smiles a bit at the cute way she is even mouthing her words, when it hits her she turns bright red and starts stuttering.

“No not like that! Damn it you know what I meant! I mean I want you to see my bedroom, not SEE my bedroom, and I know they sound the same but you totally understand that it’s different in my head. STOP LAUGHING….3…2….1. I’m hanging up…..what?....Okay I’ll see you then too. Bye.” 

Felicity then smiles as she hangs up her phone call, and Oliver is hit with the fact that he used to be the one to always make her smile, much like she does for him all the time. It was all good when he thought it was best to push Felicity away, but it was all theory, to be faced with the reality, even if it is her friend, it was suddenly made real. Oliver stops a moment- could he REALLY deal if Felicity moved on? Got with someone else? Married someone else? Had children…..with someone that was not him?! Oliver was so deep in his brooding he barely was able to get out of the way when Thea comes bounding down the stairs. Thea doesn’t say anything, but she could tell that Oliver was staring at Felicity again. Thea only looks pointedly at her brother, because as Thea continues to tell him time and time again, he is bringing not only misery on himself but on the woman he claims to love. That isn’t love to make a person feel like they are somehow less, not worthy of fighting to be together, and Thea has made it perfectly clear that she will be a bridesmaid at Felicity’s wedding and an active supporter. The only question remains if Oliver wishes to be the groom or not. 

“Hey Felicity? Doing anything? I want to do Girls Night! Let’s get Laurel, Sara, and Lyla on board and have some fun times….after all what’s the point of running a club if you don’t enjoy it once in a while?” Thea whirls Felicity around in her chair, causing Felicity to laugh and nod her head.

“Excellent! Laurel is already up in the club, and I saw Digg was headed here so I can have him call Lyla. Who knows? Maybe you will meet some nice hunk to flirt with- it wouldn’t be my club unless very hott men were involved.” With that Thea winks and begins to walk off while shooting a smug look to Oliver- who looks like he was asked to go listen to Justin Bieber non-stop. However, his pain is short lived as Felicity’s alerts begin to go off.

This past week there was talk in the Glades of a new powerhouse that would be showing up soon. The word was to not mess with this guy, and to do exactly as he says. Felicity had tried to figure out what could be going on, if it was drugs or weapons or any number of bad things that could decimate Starling City’s residents. The best she could come up with is that there was a shady corporation that had recently bought a warehouse and lots of surrounding land. Coming up with the origin of the corporation was challenging as the person responsible was using multiple shell companies as well as multiple countries to hide all business transactions. When Felicity found out that the organization had hired a company to bring out highly sensitive medical equipment, the team felt that they could not wait any longer. Now was the time to strike, before whoever became operational and posed a tremendous threat to the city. Unfortunately the cyber security surrounding this organization was good….like REALLY good…and Felicity had difficulty trying to hack in while making sure that no one could trace her. That level of caution was causing her to go slower than usual, and it began to show as for the past week she was basically living in the Foundry when not at QC. 

“Damn it! I was able to get into their cyber security a bit, so I can play around with opening doors, locking doors, controlling surveillance cameras and that sort of thing. But this mainframe is seriously protected and I bet that is where all the information is on who this big bad is, and what the plan is for Starling City. Problem is…..I have to be closer to the building in order to hack in.” Felicity winced as she already saw Oliver shaking his head vehemently NO, and began yelling that it was too dangerous. Laurel and Digg came down right at that moment to see Oliver and Felicity locked into an argument of epic proportions. After Felicity yelling “MY life. MY choice.” And the team unfortunately agreed that Felicity being there was the only way- Oliver relented but told her to keep her comm open at all times and to drive off if told too.

Though it was a hasty plan, Felicity told the team that it may be only a matter of time for the organization to be alerted to a possible breach. So that is how Felicity found herself in the cold van, running on little sleep, and desperately helping as much as possible for Team Arrow to get the information and get out. They had hoped that there would be physical evidence also to link this organization to a crime, or at least clue them in on what the crime will be. However, some of the goons inside noticed the team’s presence and a fight was ensuing, with Felicity multitasking with keeping Team Arrow safe as well as hacking into the mainframe to get the crucial information. Suddenly her phone begins ringing the Darth Vader theme from Star Wars.

“What Bill? Seriously RIGHT Now?!” Felicity snaps into her cell. She really shouldn’t be answering a call in the middle of hacking into a super-secret evil company while Oliver, Digg, Thea, and Laurel are being slowly being surrounded by the kind of people who would work for super, secret, evil companies.

“I’m sooooo sorry Fee,” Bill replies in the phone. “But someone is seriously hacking into my mainframe and all my hard work is being copied and deleted in front of my eyes. My LIFE’S work Fee! PLEASE!” Bill pleads on the phone.

“Ergh. Okay kinda dealing with a situation- hold on,” Felicity puts Bill on hold.  
“Okay guys I FINALLY got into the mainframe, but there are 6 guys coming your way to already add to the 6 you are currently dealing with. There’s looks a window on the second floor that is not being guarded on the outside perimeter. GO!” Felicity yells into her comms while watching Team Arrow go.

“Okay Bill I’m back. Send me the link and I’ll see what I can do….but multitasking while awesome is not something I’m strong at. I’ll try though okay?” Felicity says quickly as well as very stressed, because it wasn’t like she was trying to ensure the lives of Team Arrow remained intact or anything. Yet this was Bill, her best friend growing up. Bill’s dad always had business in Vegas, which meant casinos, which meant Bill brought his son many times as a token photo op. That’s how Felicity found him, a boy that was similar in age and similar in not having any fun- at the time Felicity’s mom was working and “grounded” Felicity to a booth. (“That’s what you get for hacking into NASA Felicity! You get your computer taken away, and me watching you,” Donna Smoak said to her petulant child.’) Felicity went over to Bill’s booth, and they had been inseparable ever since, though living in different areas they always made sure to pick up when the other calls. That led to some interesting phone calls when Bill or she had someone spending the night- Felicity shudders at THAT particular memory, how Bill answered mid-orgasm she will never know and never WANTS to know. 

“Thanks Fee! Okay sending you the information, please help!” Bill says desperately and stays on the phone.

“Okay putting you on mute for a bit so I won’t be able to answer you right away,” Felicity stated which was really for two reasons- 1) so she can concentrate on Team Arrow and 2) that way she doesn’t get sidetracked into talking with Bill. 

“Fe-li-ci-ty…..some help would be appreciated if it’s not too much trouble?” Oliver used his growly voice or Arrow Voice as Felicity calls it, it makes her shiver each time but right now he doesn’t seem happy.

“Of course he isn’t happy- you are flirting on the phone with some guy named Bill while we are trying to get out alive….also ewwwww to liking his ‘growly voice’ NEVER say that AGAIN!” Thea shouts.

“Damn filter. Okay and for the record I was NOT flirting because….”

“FELICITY!” Oliver yells effectively cutting off whatever she was about to say.

“Okay there’s a panic room it looks like, I’m opening it for you now…..go go go….okay locking it now. Stay there while the goons run themselves out and I’ll contact Captain Lance,” Felicity says while simultaneously trying to help Bill with his problem.

“Thank you Felicity,” Digg says a little breathlessly as that was a LOT of men to be fighting at once.

Felicity put Bill off of mute and with Team Arrow safe for the moment, and Captain Lance texted, she could work on his mysterious hacker.

“Okay Bill I’m here by the link you sent….wow this person is good they….wait….” as soon as Felicity would hack one computer then she would have to retaliate on another computer due to a breach. Basically… “AM I SERIOUSLY HACKING MYSELF?!?!” 

“Fee what?” Bill exclaims over the speaker enough that Team Arrow can hear. “That is YOU?!”

“What the HELL Felicity? Who is this guy?” Laurel is now concerned for her friend and the lawyer in her does not care for unknown variables. 

“Fee what…”  
“Fe-li-ci-ty what’s happening…”  
“Seriously?! How…”  
“She get us…”

“EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!” Felicity uses her Loud Voice and all the voices that were talking at once suddenly go quiet. Felicity rubs her temples, and with a low growly voice of her own, “Bill….are you the owner of a super, secret, evil, and unethical organization right now….I realize that the terms evil and unethical are practically the same thing….3…2…1…is this you?”

“Ummm…..I can explain Fee.” Bill sheepishly replies. Suddenly there is gunfire, because everyone was so involved with what could be happening, one of the goons now had a machine gun firing at the panic room door.

“Felicity! This door won’t hold forever!” Digg yells into comms as the gun fire is so loud, but the panic room has no possible exit and is so tiny that they all crammed in there with nowhere to move. 

“Bill!” Felicity yells and when the gunfire stops briefly, Felicity runs from the van into the building.

“I’m coming in,” Felicity leaves no room for argument.

“No you are STAYING in the van!” Oliver yells in his full on Arrow voice meant to strike fear in the hearts of evil men and women.

“Nice try, yeah but that’s not happening.” Felicity sarcastically states back leaving all of Team Arrow, minus Oliver, to laugh because even with it being a dangerous, almost certain guarantee of death for the vigilantes, Felicity is easily able to shut down Oliver. A tone and yell that even has Digg stepping back has never affected her, and most likely never will.

“Bill….I traced your GPS from the watch I gave you so I know you are in there…..shoot me and I will HAUNT your ass. Got it?” Felicity continues walking in a swift pace, because she does want Bill to tell his goons to back off.

Felicity goes into the house to find a group of mercenaries on one side of the room, looking pissed off yet stoic, and no one is moving to stop or harm her. With her tablet, and due to the team’s constant yelling, Felicity unlocks the panic room and the team swarms her, pushing her to be behind them. This seems to spur the mercenaries into action as their guns are leveled at Team Arrow, and Team Arrow has their own weapons ready. 

“Fee?!”

“Bill?!” Felicity then somehow maneuvers through Team Arrow, even elbowing accidentally Laurel and Digg in her effort to get them to move. On the other side, a man not much older than Felicity, is wearing a nice suit and his head is completely bald. Soon Bill and Felicity make it past their own ‘armies’ and meet in the middle and begin to hug.

“SERIOUSLY Bill?! AHHH….I should totally be hating you right now!” Felicity though somehow says this with conviction while also smiling a bit at the same time. She stops and seeing both sides with their weapons drawn, she gives a dramatic sigh and gestures to Bill. He just shrugged as if to say ‘what are you going to do’ but then immediately drops the playboy act when Felicity glares at him hard.

“Okay okay. Stop with the Jedi mind tricks Fee. Lower your weapons.” When Bill saw hesitation he spoke calmly, the type that always creeped out Felicity but she never was on the opposite side of that voice, “I said…..lower…your….weapons…now.” With the ending coming out as a growl. The men immediately drop their weapons, while Felicity levels a look at Team Arrow causing them to lower their weapons- though they are all HIGHLY confused.

“Um….Felicity? Bad Guy!” Thea even points at Bill to help illustrate her point.

“What Bill? No he’s not! Oh wait….you kinda are huh?” Felicity looks at Bill and gives a little grimace. Bill just gives a grimace back and sheepishly nods.

“Okay soooo this is awkward. And I don’t know what can be said.” Felicity is really torn at the moment.

“I have something. WHY are you hacking into my company’s mainframe?” Bill asks with an eyebrow raised, but his tone isn’t one of anger or frustration, more like general amusement.

“Cause it’s a super shady, evil, and unethical company that is well….super shady, evil and unethical. Sorry” Felicity winced. “Oh Shoot! I called the cops on you! You guys need to leave!”

“Felicity” Thea takes a deep breath as if restraining from choking her friend and begins to point at Bill, “he’s a bad guy. We do not tell the bad buy to leave because of the cops. We WANT the bad guy caught by the cops.” Thea then pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes shut as if she is trying to get rid of a headache.

“Oh but it’s Bill!’ Felicity just states while looping an arm around Bill’s waist, and he does it as well to Felicity.

“Wait I know you! You are Lex Luthor!” Laurel finally putting a face to the name. “Big-wig in Metropolis who is known for being a criminal and overall mastermind of everything evil in Metropolis. THIS is your FRIEND!?” Laurel snaps out the last part.

Felicity looks offended on Bill’s behalf which would be amusing in any other circumstance, except they are still in the middle of a warehouse with hired mercenaries facing Team Arrow as if wanting to strike. Luthor puts an arm on Felicity and just shakes his head, then begins to laugh.

“Fee…what really could you have said huh? It’s kinda true….but I love you for attempting’ Luthor kisses the top of her hair, and all Oliver wants to do is kill the man. Luthor just said he loved Felicity and she blushed- SHE. BLUSHED! Luthor deserves to die for simply stating the words that Oliver feels are his and his only to give to Felicity.

“Okay fine- I can’t defend you, but nice try on preventing me from at least trying. You know I will always try to defend you right? Unless it’s Kingpin evil, but you never would do that,” Felicity began her statement with Bambie Doe eyes, but when mentioning Kingpin she shudders and gets somber. Luthor holds her and whispers “never. I’d never do that.” 

“Fee? We WILL be talking later. I have a feeling I won’t be able to see you this weekend based off of HIS glares (Luthor looks at Oliver) but come to Metropolis and we can talk?” Luthor asks with a hopeful expression that seems out of place of a man known for his ruthlessness, and when Felicity nods both begin to smile. Unfortunately one of the mercenaries is not happy that there mission is being scrubbed, and begins to take a menacing step towards Felicity.

“Felicity!” Oliver begins to yell, but then he stops when he see Lex Luthor attack the mercenary leaving the man beaten on the ground. Luthor looks pissed and murderous, “DOES ANYONE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH LEAVING? Because I do NOT take kindly to being questioned and having my BEST FRIEND threatened by a gun. Now if NONE of you wish to DIE, LEAVE NOW!” With that the mercenaries leave quickly, while Luthor comes back quickly for a hug from Felicity and making sure she’s okay. Then Luthor leaves and siren could be heard in the distance.

“Sooooo I see you all have some questions….” Felicity begins to say as she sees varying degrees of disbelief on Team Arrow’s faces.

“Tell us in the Foundry. Let’s go now.” Oliver begins to walk, but then stops to kick the still down mercenary in the man’s ribs effectively cracking at least one. Then with a small smile at feeling better, Oliver walks quickly to his Ducati and books it back to the Foundry. All Felicity could think of was the ride in the van back to the Foundry, was THE most awkward and creepily quiet times of her life. That is seriously saying something, after all she is the queen of awkward and with her babbling tends to quiet a whole room with people just staring at her. Annd…now she’s babbling inside her head well that’s just great, Felicity thinks. All too soon or not quick enough, depending upon your perspective, they are all back at the Foundry with Team Arrow back in civilian clothes and giving Felicity disbelieving looks.

“Okay okay. I know what you guys are going to say! He’s evil. He’s a bad guy. He’s got an awesome sense of style that he must have sold his soul to have….because that man REALLY can pick out a nice suit. I mean I always tried to ask if he had them tailored, or just had someone make it for him…like he stand there and people MAKE the clothes right there. Like that creepy moment in Cinderella when she’s wearing the dress and the mice are fixing it- that reminds me do we need more mouse poison for the Foundry because the only mouse I’ve ever loved is Mickey….okay Minnie too…” Felicity realizes she went WAY far out on a tangent when Digg coughs to help her get back on track. The team begins to smile, while Tommy has come down to hear only Felicity’s babble and begins to clap.

“Only you Smoak can go from evil man to Mickey Mouse. Seriously- HOW does your brain work? Have any medical tests been done….okayyyyy shutting up now.” Tommy stops as Laurel and everyone levels him a look. Tommy just raises his hands in surrender and goes to sit on the seat of the couch.

“Alright. Bill is one of my best friends. We met as children in Vegas while at a casino. His dad had business always to attend, and after….ummm…looking into NASA shall we say….I was forced to be with my mom, because she grounded me from using a computer for a whole month. We both were bored, and soon became friends and we hung out every time Bill’s dad had business. A couple times I even went to Metropolis and hung out with him there. Throughout the years we’ve just always stuck to each other, even though we come from different backgrounds and OBVIOUSLY different belief systems….he’s still one of my best friends” Felicity just shrugs “whatcha going to do right?” Then Felicity smiles.

“Okay. It’s been a long week and so I’m going to try and wrap my head around this…..doubtful but I will try. What did you mean by Kingpin and why is he Bill?” Digg asked in an exasperated tone.

“Well Kingpin. He was an important man from Hell’s Kitchen, think like Godfather but much MUCH worse. Kingpin had some business with Bill’s dad, and so Bill and I were playing around the casino. Something must have happened with a deal, but Kingpin came out of the meeting angry and either accidentally or purposefully knocked Bill to the ground. I got mad and stood up to Kingpin, and yelled that he should apologize.” Felicity frowned at the memory.

“Wait. You. Young sweet innocent elementary aged you YELLED at one of the most powerful and dangerous mobsters of that time?” Laurel’s jaw drops to the ground, while Digg smirks with what looks like pride.

“Yes I did” Felicity has a defensive look on her face that suddenly turns somber “and Kingpin liked and hated that a little girl like me would stand up to him. He said I had fire and guts, and that….that he admired me…and….” Felicity takes a deep breath and trembles “and I would make a nice addition to his collection.” The team looks in horror at the implication of what Felicity said.

“Did he?” Thea starts to ask.

“No! I screamed as he set a goon to take me, but Bill had begun to yell and try to fight off the goon to let me go. We made such a loud scene that Bill’s father came out and immediately seemed to know what was going on. Bill’s dad had one of his guys take me and Bill into the office he uses at the casino, and later Bill’s dad came back and said I would never see Kingpin again. Though the title I guess is like Dread Pirate Roberts, that Kingpin was killed but another one popped up to take the title. Bill’s dad was proud how we stood up for each other, and Bill and I made a pact that night to always continue to stand up and defend each other. I know he’s a bad guy to some, but for me….he’s the boy who helped me when others wouldn’t have dared to suffer Kingpin’s wrath.” 

Oliver couldn’t stand hearing Felicity’s voice break at reliving that moment, and though Luthor is a horrible human being, Oliver in that moment is thankful for what he did for Felicity. So maybe Oliver is a tad glad that he didn’t arrow Luthor when he had the chance, and with that Oliver hugged Felicity giving her the comfort that she needed in the moment. After a while, someone from the team had asked what was with “Bill and Fee?”

Felicity begins to laugh into Oliver’s chest, and takes a step back to look at the team, but is still hugging Oliver. Neither seem to want to let go in that moment. Felicity gives a great big smile, the first he’s really seen since her computers went off, and he is in awe of her light and happiness even when surrounded by darkness. Maybe he shouldn’t be pushing her away…..

“Well my mom and all her friends kept referring to Lex as Billionaire Lex Luthor, even though he was my age! Even being the genius that I am, I thought that meant his NAME was Billionaire Lex Luthor, so I shortened it to Bill. I remember Lex laughing at that one, it was the first time he had laughed since his mom had died. He corrected me that his name was Lex, but that he liked being called Bill- and I liked it because it was something special between us. His father had his moments but was incredibly overbearing in regards to Bill, who had a bit of a stutter when nervous. So at one point, Bill simply stopped speaking as a way to eliminate embarrassment for his father. However, he had wanted to say my name but in the beginning had difficulty, and would struggle after saying Fee…. the 'licity' was too hard in that moment and I wanted my friend comfortable. So from then on I was Fee, regardless of his stutter or no stutter, it was our shared moment when we were young and desperately needed someone in the world to accept us for who we were.” 

With that, the team just gave a sad smile and slowly left the Foundry while saying they would talk more tomorrow. There could be no quips or any joke after what Felicity shared, and she was grateful that no one was trying to do that. They respected her friendship with Lex Luthor, however likely, and realized that in those moments of youth, he had helped out their friend, the heart of the team, and the only one of them that continues to try and live a life full of love and laughter. 

Oliver still hadn’t let go of Felicity, and soon they found themselves alone. Felicity saw something change in Oliver’s eyes and couldn’t place it. She began to get nervous and tried to take a step back.

“You must be wanting to see Sara….I’ll just go home,” Felicity said in a small voice but was unable to leave as Oliver tightened his hold on Felicity keeping her there. Felicity looked up to see Oliver staring at her intensely.

“I…I’m not good with feelings Felicity, but I can’t push them away anymore. I can’t ignore it. I….I know I said I can’t be with someone I care about with the life I lead, but I want to try. I can’t lose you Felicity, and I realized that if I were to push you away into the arms of someone else, then I would STILL be losing you. I know I’m a selfish bastard, but….I love…” and Oliver was silenced with Felicity jumping up to kiss him. Their kiss was full of emotion, as each tried to force as much of their pain, love, and passion into the kiss so the other could feel it. After what seemed like hours (though only a few minutes) they finally each take a step back, both a little breathless. Right as they both come back together, Felicity’s phone goes off with Lex Luthor’s special ring tone from Star Wars. 

Felicity winces at Oliver, “It’s Bill I have to answer it. We made a promise….”

Oliver only looks on in amusement “Is Lex Luthor’s ringtone REALLY the Darth Vader theme? Shouldn’t that give you a clue about the guy?” And Oliver laughs as Felicity answers the call and swats at Oliver’s arm for his remark.

“Bill….I’m busy right now” Felicity turning red as her tone suggests what she had been hoping would happen with Oliver right now, and by Oliver’s eyes darkening….he was thinking the same thing too.

“Oh! Let me guess? Greenie? Put me on speaker…..please” Lex Luthor says in a sweet tone while Felicity looks confused. 

“He wants me to put it on speaker….” Oliver gives her a nod to do it, granted though regardless of the nod she would do it anyway.

“Okay you are on speaker.” Felicity says highly unsure of what’s going to happen.

“Good. Alright….Arrow?....whatever that’s a stupid name. Granted my arch enemy is literally called Super..man….is there NO originality anymore? Anyway my threat is simple, you better not hurt Fee’s feelings any more than you have Queen. Or so help me, I will rain down a wrath that even your mother and Merlyn would have considered to be over the top compared to the Undertaking. Yes I know you are Queen, since really? I mean come on! You can’t keep your heart eyes a secret from any photo op with your trusty and kickass EA around you, what makes you think you can hide your heart eyes in front of an observant villain? But never fear, I won’t out you…..well not without Fee’s permission…though that may not make a difference if I EVER hear my best friend CRYING on the phone ever again because of YOU. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND? Also, in case you wish to go “you have failed” blah blah blah on me, I would like to remind you of a pact that Felicity and I created around the time we became true best friends. We will ALWAYS answer the phone regardless of where, when , or what activity….and I DO mean ANY activity….just something to think about.” Oliver’s face had gone from ominous when Lex said he realized his secret, pain at having caused Felicity to be in pain enough to cry about him, and finally his eyes widened at the implication of Lex making sure to call when he and Felicity were together-together (as Felicity termed it) in bed as retaliation if Oliver goes after Lex.

“Oh and in case you are wondering if she WILL answer the phone during that ‘special time’….I’d look at her face right now” Luthor said with a smug voice, and Luthor heard Oliver curse at Felicity’s apologetic shrug and wince to Oliver.

“Understood.” Oliver spat out. “Now that your point has been made, I’ll make mine. Should you call during that time, I will make certain one of two things. Felicity will always answer and I will either hang up the phone on you….or guarantee that you hear your best friend in a way you probably don’t want to imagine.” Oliver gives his own smug smile as Felicity turns bright red and tries to speak but only stutters.

“Understood as well,” Lex notes. “You got guts Queen and Fee needs that. So I’m looking forward to getting to know you more when Fee brings you with her to Metropolis.” Then Lex hangs up, while Oliver just stares at the phone.

“Did Superman’s arch nemesis really invite me over to his place in order to grill me and make sure that I’m GOOD and WORTHY enough for his best friend? Is this now my life?” Oliver looks adorably in disbelief while Felicity just giggles. And with that giggle, it snaps back Oliver to what they were doing PRIOR to Lex’s call. As Oliver put it multiple times that night (and definitely it was multiple) - he needed to practice how Felicity would answer a call should Lex ever attempt to follow-through with his threat, and phone while they were together. 

The one time Lex followed-through with his threat, was when he found out Queen Consolidated had won a contract over Lex's company. Unfortunately for Lex, Oliver was ALSO true to his word and Lex had to hear high pitched moans along with creative phrases being said by his sweet, kind, innocent-looking best friend. Lex shuddered as he was hearing what NO ONE should EVER hear from their best friend, let alone from FELICITY. It was so bad that even Superman gave Lex a pass, because unfortunately, Lex wasn't the only one that heard Felicity in the throws of passion- "stupid super hearing" was all Superman could think of as he flew away as far as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me SOOOOO happy! And thank you all for your lovely words of support throughout this entire series!


	10. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anthony Edward Stark! Show yourself you coward!” Felicity bellowed while entering the Avengers’ main floor in the Tower. 
> 
> “STARK LET ME OUT! SO HELP ME ALL YOUR AC/DC SONGS WILL BE SWAPPED WITH JUSTIN BIEBER! Oliver! Digg! LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!” Felicity continued to bang on the door to no avail, but what she didn’t see were the winced faces of Oliver and Digg as they knew there would be hell to pay back home.
> 
>  
> 
> Or the time when Felicity got super pissed off at Tony Stark but ended up not only saving The Avengers and Team Arrow, but Felicity also prevented a hostile takeover of the Earth from aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own up to all things horrible of course (spelling, grammar, plot lines, etc.) Sooo in one of the prompts someone suggested Loki, and it kind of spiraled from there. I hope I did okay, as the story kind of got away from me. Again feel free to leave me prompts on who you would like Felicity's next BFF to be, as well as feedback!! 
> 
> Also- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT! I'm constantly blown away but your lovely words and they always make me smile, as well as give me motivation to continue to write! I still can't believe what started out as one story regarding Harley Quinn has now morphed to 10 stories total for this series, and given me the confidence to branch out a bit (same fandom but different works) so thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

“Anthony Edward Stark! Show yourself you coward!” Felicity bellowed while entering the Avengers’ main floor in the Tower. Thor and Hawkeye immediately jumped to attention as the petite blonde began yelling for Tony, and was using such creative language that Thor smiled proudly while Hawkeye just raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“What did the Man of Iron do now Lady Felicity?” Thor asked with amusement but then took a step back when he saw Felicity was murderous. Only belatedly did the two Avengers notice that Felicity was accompanied by Digg and Oliver, both looking a little afraid of her Loud Voice as well.

“What did he do?! HE. HACKED. MY. SYSTEMS! THEN, he used JARVIS to try and STOP the elevator. NICE TRY STARK but I can hack you right back!” Felicity raising a screwdriver up for all to see. Then she saw a camera that was following her movements, and with that she stopped and glared that would drive even the most hardened criminals to run for cover. 

In a low almost Arrow Voice Felicity growled, “You come out here this instant! We are going to have a rather long or short discussion as to what “LEAVE MY SYSTEMS THE HELL ALONE” that you are having a bit of difficulty understanding. NOW!” 

“What’s with the yelling? Oh hi Felicity!” Captain America started to take a couple of steps to hug her, but saw the group of men in the room shake their heads no and for Cap to back away. “Oh no….he did something didn’t he?” He said with a resigned look and was met with Felicity only slightly nodding. Within seconds the Winter Soldier also came walking up behind Cap, but immediately retreated to the back of the room seeing the body language of Felicity and everyone else. When Felicity locked eyes with the Winter Soldier, all he did was bring up his hands in a ‘surrender’ gesture and shrug.

“JARVISS! Where is Tony?” Felicity suddenly asked sweetly, but like the kind in horror movies where the evil witch tricks children. 

“He is currently located….” JARVIS then is immediately cut off.

“Tony is not here, he is far far away from the angry little blonde currently scaring Earth’s mightiest heroes, so please leave a message and he’ll get back to you….BEEP” clearly Tony trying to either lighten the mood or refrain JARVIS from giving his actual location.

“Anthony Edward Stark! We agreed on boundaries after the SHIELD incident and then our hacking war…..then after …..you know what we have a lot of ‘after’s’ from when we claim to have boundaries from numerous incidents….huh” Felicity then looked lost in thought as her anger slowly died away. While she was talking, it gave the Avengers time to check out Team Arrow, with Oliver and Hawkeye immediately eyeing each other with aggressive stances.

“Okay I heard yelling so what’s going on? And remember we don’t want the big guy to come out,” Bruce Banner said as he came out just as Tony (in full Iron Man suit) came in. Felicity then glared at Tony but ran to Banner.

“Tony was mean and messed with my systems. He promised not to do it again after the last time…..can the Hulk come out and ‘talk’ to him for me?” Felicity said in a soft voice, while she hugged Banner and was looking up at him with innocent eyes. Banner began giving a chuckle and hugged Felicity back.

“Tony….what did we talk about? No hacking Felicity,” Banner said as if Tony was a child, while Tony even in his Iron Man suit look chastised as if he were 5 years old.

“But…But… she came in YELLING at me and threatening all sorts of things! She brought out my FULL name! That is never supposed to be said out loud at all-EVER! So she should apologize!” Tony responded petulantly but did at least opened his mask.

“Is this really happening right now?” Digg murmured to Oliver.

“Oh you have no idea. It’s almost like every other month Felicity hacks Tony, or vice versa and they get into this weird competition with each other, but are proud of the other for beating them. It’s all highly confusing, add into the fact that Stark thinks of Smoak as his surrogate daughter/friend/competitive equal and she thinks of Stark as surrogate father/overbearing child/friend/competitive equal……it’s all really weird. This is TRULY saying something as I was a government experiment and was in a coma for 60 years, only to wake up and help take on an evil race of aliens’ intent on destroying mankind.” Cap said with an incredulous tone.

“He’s not wrong” the Winter Soldier added.

“Ahhh friends of Lady Smoak, how are you this fine day? She speaks of you two often, and with high esteem….well mostly. There was a period of dark times where she made us all fetch her coffee as a way for ‘karmic balance to the injustice of an idiotic promotion that was really a demotion and that I will NEVER bring him coffee EVER’- her words.” Thor shuddered at the memory. 

“Yep no messing with her when she’s on a roll. Just think if she were to team up with Natasha- they could rule the world.” Hawkeye said while shaking hands with Digg and Oliver.

“Do NOT threaten me with calling FURY missy or then I will contact Cal Tech to give you an honorary diploma” Tony suddenly yelled causing the men to momentarily stop and look at Tony with a smug expression along with Felicity’s horrified one.

“I WENT TO MIT! You would DO that?!?!!” Felicity is horrified as Cal Tech and MIT have a bit of a rivalry.

“Try me Smoak,” Tony says neutrally as if he wins the argument.

“So you are my fan boy imitation?” Hawkeye says to Oliver, and they engage in the longest and most painful handshake in history.

“Is it really called imitation if I’m better? Or would it be classified as an improvement?” Oliver returns stiffly as both finally end the handshake. Both Digg and Cap roll their eyes while Thor chuckles at them both.

“Wow….lots of multi-syllabic words going on there. I’m impressed. Did Smoak have to teach you the meaning of all of those words or did you just come upon them and pretend to know the meaning?” Hawkeye quipped back but both stopped when they heard Tony.

“DO. NOT. TOUCH. MY. ROBOTS!” Tony blares and tries to take away Felicity’s tablet, as he chases her around the room. Banner just shakes his head in frustration, amusement, and just sheer amazement at the lunacy.

“NO. You are always being mean to DUM-E. So all I’m going to go is give him the ability to defend himself!” Felicity cackles as she hits a few more buttons then puts down the tablet. Soon she is slowly walking to Tony.

“HANDS OFF SMOAK!” With Tony slowly trying to back away.

“NO! You will never learn unless you are punished. So Bad Tony! Bad Tony!” While Felicity attacked hugged Tony (still in Iron Man suit) while after a moment of hesitation he returned the hug.

“Are we good?” Tony asked which everyone could hear as it got really quiet.

“Ummm….we will be. As soon as I talk to Pepper about how you hacked into my systems at Team Arrow, and then tell her the number to your unlimited credit card tied to your personal account,” Felicity sweetly said back.

“Felicity! You would do that! Come on Banner- rules!! No touching my untraceable accounts!” Tony threw up his hands while Banner just mumbled “I’m not THIS kind of doctor.” 

“How about the Big Guy? Maybe he’ll side with me!!” Tony tries one more time, but it comes out a tad pathetic as the whole room understands that Felicity has won this round.

Banner stops and tilts his head as if listening to the Hulk, and then he smiles. “Well Tony. Let me put it to you this way. YOU have poked him with electrical currents in an attempt to have fun, while Smoak gave him cookies. So what have we learned?” Banner looks at Tony who has a resigned look on his face.

“Cookies not currents for the Hulk…..fine Smoak you win.” But even though Tony ‘lost’ he still ends up smiling, and gives her a bear hug after taking off the Iron Man suit.

“How long until the next fight? I say 3 weeks.” Hawkeye states while the rest of the men subtly bet on when Tony and Felicity will have their next blow out fight.

Felicity goes to join Oliver and Digg, who except for briefly with talking the other men while Felicity and Tony had been yelling at each other, had remained mostly silent. Oliver was still pissed that Tony Stark had gotten into Felicity’s systems and had then gone on a monitor calling him “Greenie Queenie” while trying to stop Felicity from back-hacking him. Digg came along to make sure Oliver didn’t try something stupid like attack Tony Stark or get into a contest with Hawkeye…..also Digg had a HUGE hero crush on Captain America.

“Awww Lady Stark. Is your ire now finished?” Thor asked cautiously while Oliver did smirk at. A petite blonde that had an innocent and unassuming personality could render the Norse God scared for pissing her off.

“Yep I’m all good now. So no worries- where is Maria, Natasha, and Jane?” Felicity asked.

“They are with Pepper for a girl’s day/night…..how about you go over there with them Smoak. Far far away from me and my electronics” Tony says hesitantly while also putting an arm around her shoulder.

Oliver narrows his eyes at Tony’s arm, along with how Thor had briefly touched her shoulder when asking if she was still mad. Yes, Oliver was jealous and he knew he shouldn’t be. It’s not like either man was interested in Felicity that way, with constant stories of Thor with Jane Foster, and Tony being more like a parent than a romantic interest. Still, Oliver did not like it when any man paid attention to Felicity, the only exceptions being: Digg, Roy, and Captain Lance….sometimes Barry but still Oliver limits their interactions as much as possible. Tony sees Oliver’s reaction, and with a smug look actually pulls Felicity CLOSER to himself while Oliver contemplates attacking Iron Man. 

Soon alarms are going off around the floor, with red lights spinning. All the Avengers immediately stand to attention and go towards Tony’s monitors to see what the threat is now. On the screen, they see strange looking men with blue/purple skin and wearing strange clothes. Thor whispers “Frost Giants” and quickly fills them in on the basics. Thirty Frost Giants appeared on the top of the Avengers Tower, and were slowly making their way inside. The frost giants had weaponry that the Tower was in no way equipped to withstand, and so it was only a matter of time before the frost giants found them all. Banner comes back in to see what the alerts are about, and Tony tells him to get ready to “rage out” soon and screw the property damage.

“Alright Greenie Queenie. You ready to level up and try your hand at a big boy fight?” Tony condescendingly said.

Oliver only lifted up his suitcase he brought that had his suit, along with his bow and arrows that were able to bend without damaging the structural integrity- a custom design by Felicity and Cisco. Oliver quickly changed in a corner, while Digg got his guns out and ready. When Oliver got back, he saw Tony physically restraining Felicity and shoving her into a room then having JARVIS lock the door.

“What the hell?!” Oliver booms in the Arrow Voice. Tony only lifts an eyebrow and began seeing Oliver truly for the first time. It had been obvious to Tony that Oliver and Felicity had a connection, but it was also obvious that one or both were not acting on it. However, Stark couldn’t help but be impressed that Oliver on instinct raised his bow with an arrow ready and aimed at Iron Man himself. As if Oliver didn’t care WHO the person was that might be hurting Felicity, just the thought caused a protective streak in Oliver. Tony nodded and looked at Captain America who seemed to be on the same page, giving his own nod of appreciation at Queen.

“Calm down Greenie Queenie. She wanted to run comms, but the only place to do that would be here….where evil alien beings from another world may be popping up. In THERE (pointing to the room where pounding on the door could be heard) is as safe as she can get in here.” Tony then flies over to him and slaps him on the back. “Buck up, it’s time to do some idiotic heroics….might even help you get the girl” Tony winked. “Come on Greenie Queenie” and with that Tony begins to flight up toward the roof.

“I. AM. NOT. GREENIE. QUEENIE.” Oliver said in the Arrow voice……which then had all the men laughing hysterically. Since Oliver had delivered that line in full Arrow voice/outfit and with conviction, but sounded also in that moment like a petulant child which caused everyone to laugh…..and Oliver to smirk. Right as they start to go they can hear in the distance Felicity yelling obscenities and threats.

“STARK LET ME OUT! SO HELP ME ALL YOUR AC/DC SONGS WILL BE SWAPPED WITH JUSTIN BIEBER! Oliver! Digg! LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!” Felicity continued to bang on the door to no avail, but what she didn’t see were the winced faces of Oliver and Digg as they knew there would be hell to pay back home.

“JARVIS is there any way to see what’s going on?” Felicity finally gave up and sat down on the ground trying to think of a way out. She was used to running comms, and it made her very uneasy to not be able to see Oliver, Digg, or any of the rest while they are on a mission. Especially a mission that is dealing with evil aliens!

“Ms. Smoak. Though I do agree that you should remain here until the threat is gone, I realize that you can reprogram me to speak chipmunk or in a variety of animal farts. So allow me to connect you to the comms that everyone is wearing and a screen for you to monitor everyone.” JARVIS said in an apologetic yet neutrally British voice.

“Fine….for now.” Felicity grumbled not happy that she wasn’t given a choice. She watched in horror as she saw Digg, Oliver, and Hawkeye ready to run into a trap.

“Oliver, Digg STOP! There are 6 men on the other side of that door. Go around and use the side one and you can bypass or catch them by surprise.” Felicity said quickly and saw Digg and Oliver immediately stop while it took Hawkeye 3 second late to listen to her.

“Ummmm HOW are you on this frequency Smoak? JARVIS did you have your teenage rebellion right now? As my creation you shouldn’t listen to her or her sweet-talking innocent ways,” Tony quipped while blasting and fighting 3 men.

“Sorry Sir. I did not wish to be reprogrammed, and she is highly persuasive,” JARVIS replied.

While that was happening, it could be heard Oliver and Hawkeye arguing on the best course of action. Oliver following Felicity while Hawkeye stating he knew better and to follow him. Digg looked one second away from shooting both of them, and their idiotic alpha male ways.

“She said to use the side door. So we use IT. End of discussion” Oliver growled out, while Hawkeye looked at Oliver with a peculiar expression.

“Well look lover boy, I know…” Hawkeye began but then was cut off by Felicity.

“CLINTON BARTON! Do you want me to tell Natasha the incident of last year…..” Felicity threatened which made Hawkeye pale considerably.

“What is it with the full names Smoak? And what incident is she talking about hmmmm?” Tony was intrigued.

“Can we discuss this LATER? When we aren’t fighting crazy aliens? Just listen to Smoak- it’s always better than the alternative.” Captain America states a little breathlessly as he just finished fighting 4 aliens.

“What’s the alternative?” Hawkeye quips back.

“Stark” Captain America deadpans as his reply.

“Okay Smoakie it is! Side door you say? Will do…..please don’t tell Nat” Hawkeye whispering the last part as he, Oliver and Digg go through the side door and surprise the aliens inside waiting.

“More Frost Giants just appeared!” Felicity yells and then tries to convince JARVIS to let her out so she could use the computer. Unfortunately she sees as what looks like 30 more Frost Giants appear, and they overpower the Team Arrow as well as the Avengers- including the Hulk. 

“Felicity!” Oliver yells one last time before being beaten and dragged to the top penthouse of the Tower (Typically Tony’s quarters). 

“No no no! Oliver!” Felicity screams and then uses her screwdriver and some makeshift devices with the electronics around to get out of the room. (Have to love Stark providing high end and crazy tech within each room.)

“Well well well…..what have we here?” Oliver sees a pale tall man with dark hair and wearing strange clothing walk towards the group. The man looks at Oliver and Digg with confusion and curiosity, while showing hatred to the Avengers.

“Oh brother dear- did you make some more Earthling friends? Though I DO like this get up….such dark green coloring and leather….much more dangerous looking that Captain America here. Oh yes….” The man gives an evil smirk “such darkness here. Oooo so MUCH can be done with THAT.” 

“LOKI. Leave them be!” Thor yells while trying to fight to free his hands while also trying to be free from the Frost Giants keeping him on the ground. 

“Now where would the fun in that be? You took my crown, and you just had to take my chance at ruling Earth. You just only take from me and NEVER think about anyone but yourself!” Loki yells and then smacks Thor. Hulk rages at that and squirms, as do the other men. Felicity had been continuously talking and typing until Loki spoke, and then it could be heard a small gasp on her end.

“What is your play Loki?” Captain America snaps out.

“My play? It’s simple. I give Thor to the Frost Giants, and they in turn will give me an army to rule Earth and help take my revenge. All good and fair. Though I do think I get the better part of the bargain.” Loki looks up to see the army of Frost Giants had all assembled and had weapons pointed at each man (and beast) that were kneeling on the ground.

“You won’t get away with this!” Oliver grits out and tries to fight harder, as does Digg.

“Ooo I DO like you. Such darkness and strength. I could always use some helpful servants in my army as I rule…..besides my last archer was a disappointment” Loki looks at Hawkeye at that last part who then glares at Loki. “Oh…too soon Barton?” Loki gives an evil smile. “Well what say you all? Live and fight for me, or die?” Loki goes straight to Oliver first.

Oliver and Digg look at each other, and both nod their heads once together. “Die,” both men stated with anger. Loki just gives a dramatic sigh and then waves his hand as a Frost Giant comes with a weapon to kill them. The weapon is powering on when all of a sudden a door slams open, and a familiar set of heels can be heard click-clacking on the floor. All men kneeling tense up, and Hulk roars louder as all men know what that sound means- Felicity is here.

“NO! Don’t hurt them!” Felicity hurries, and the Avengers and Team Arrow look in confusion as Loki appears happy, confused, and….sheepish?

“Ah Happiness! What are you doing here with my brother?” Loki goes to give her a hug, which she automatically returns as one does with any routine, but then Loki looks down at Felicity with a sense of disappointment.

“Hey! No disappointment allowed right now. And I’m not doing your brother!....I meant doing ANYTHING with your brother. As if there are no activities in day or night time that I am engaging in with your brother, because that is his and Jane’s thing. Not that I can remark on what nighttime activities he engages him, but it isn’t with me, anyone here it would be with Oliver. Which I mean by nighttime activities NOT like THAT….thought I’d be open to it but he doesn’t feel THAT WAY so that I guess….3…2…1” Felicity closes her lips tight while Loki just doubles over laughing. All the Frost Giants look confused and even regard Felicity warily as if she is crazy- many have even taken a little step back.

“Oh Happiness how I missed your babbling! You haven’t babbled that much since our talk last week. Wait….Oliver? Isn’t he the one that……” Loki begins to say but Felicity cuts me off with a “YEP!” while she tries and fails to look at Oliver. Loki then sees the way Oliver is staring at Felicity, since he still believes he most likely will die as well as trying to work out in his mind what Felicity had babbled about him.

“The Dark One is your Oliver?” Loki then moves a Frost Giant away and he lifts up the hood showcasing Oliver.

“What are you Rumpelstiltskin?” Felicity quips back and when ONLY Tony seems to get the reference she explains “Once Upon A Time? Earth TV Show about fairytale characters in our world? Oh come on out of everyone in the entire planet you all should be able to relate!” Felicity stomps her foot while Loki comes back around to give her a side hug.

“It really is a good show” Tony states and nods along, until a Frost Giant hits him in the back causes him to nearly face plant on the ground.

This action seems to have snapped everyone back from the shock of Loki knowing Felicity and that they apparently were friends. The Frost Giants make a move for Oliver, which then Felicity tries to push the Frost Giant away.

“Felicity RUN!” Oliver tries to fight as the Frost Giant that Felicity pushed had knocked her to the ground. When Felicity fell, the Frost Giant that was ready to kill Oliver turned his weapon onto her. Oliver is unable to stand, but leaps head first from the ground to cover Felicity. 

“STOP!” Loki commands, and then Oliver is able to turn slightly and see Loki turning the weapon on the Frost Giant that was ready to kill Felicity.

“SHE is to not be touched!” Loki states, but the Frost Giants begin to get uneasy.

“You would dare fight us over a human? A weak ugly creature? You have no right to rule if you are unable to even kill a stupid human,” one of the bigger Frost Giants stated while moving threateningly towards Loki.

“I and your King had an arrangement. Your services for Thor, and you were to obey all my commands” Loki states very creepily and calmly. When the other Frost Giants begin to grumble and appear to want to hurt Felicity along with the others, Loki just looks at Thor with mischievous in his eyes. Thor immediately understands, as even if Loki had gone mostly but not all evil, he was still his brother- and Thor recognizes ALL of Loki’s looks. Thor nods and quits trying to fight, while all of the men notice that Thor and Loki had a silent communication.

“Well since your services are not fulfilling the terms as originally stated- I won’t be giving you Thor,” Loki appears almost bored but menacingly at the same time.

“Our deal was for Thor” a Frost Giant stated and Loki just began to do a forced laughter.

“Oh my. Are all of you REALLY this stupid? I said I wouldn’t be GIVING you Thor….you can have him….IF you can get him,” and Loki waved his hand to show that Thor was out of restraints and behind all the Frost Giants. Loki had used his powers of illusion to appear as if Thor had been bound, when in fact he had been free and had taken out the frost giant that had been holding him. With Thor free, all Frost Giants went to grab him.

With one big lightening hit from the sky, Thor slammed his hammer onto the ground and all Frost Giants momentarily fell down. 

“Well this is utterly disappointing,” Loki then uses his powers and was able to have them disappear through a portal, leaving only the Avengers, Oliver, Digg, and Felicity alone with Loki. The lightening blast had also knocked out the Hulk and was able to temporarily calm him enough to transform back into Banner.

“Happiness are you alright?” Loki asked while practically shoving Oliver out of the way. Felicity just nodded, but wouldn’t let go of Oliver. 

“You aren’t going to kill them right? Please….” Felicity had tears in her eyes as she cry-talked. Loki looked down to the ground and then dramatically up to the sky. With a deep sigh he then nods briefly.

“Fine. I won’t kill anyone….ugh. This was starting out as such a good day. Egh-oh well.” Loki shrugged in a “what are you going to do” kind of way.

“Thank you Loki!” Felicity then rockets out of Oliver’s arms and into Loki’s which causes both of them to laugh.

“Not to mess up this wonder Hallmark moment of a villain having his heart grow three sizes….but what the hell?!” Tony has his Iron Man mask open in order to talk, but looks between angry and confused. Tony Stark does not like being confused.

“I believe that is my cue. Later Happiness?” Loki then kisses the top of Felicity’s forehead and disappears.

“Do I want to know how you know my brother Lady Smoak?” Thor asks with curiosity.

“Well remember how there was that Battle of New York? With Tony going….ummm…into a portal?” Felicity starts.

“Yes I may have been brainwashed throughout the majority of that time, but I do recall that taking place.” Hawkeye just states while crossing his arms.

“Yeah well I saw on the new of Tony going up and I freaked out and came to New York as fast as I could. By then obviously you guys had saved the day….Yay You guys!....but I wanted to check on Tony…not to say that I wouldn’t have checked on you guys but I really didn’t know you all at the time…now I TOTALLY would have checked on you but….3….2…1…okay. While going through the tower trying to find Tony as JARVIS was instructed not to give out Tony’s location- I…um….IkindafoundLoki.” Felicity speed talks the last part.

“State that again. It sounded like you said, you came here to check on me- which thank you for the concern by the way- and found yourself face to face with Loki, the god of all that I hate?” Tony looks down at Felicity.

“Pretty much,” Felicity shrugs and gives a small smile. “He said I wasn’t as boring as the other humans he’s met” she winced out a sorry to Cap, Tony, Bruce and Hawkeye who all look at her with looks of amusement as THAT is what she’s mainly sorry about, “and we got to talking about everything really. When he and Thor went back to Asgard, apparently Loki has the ability to astral project from there to Earth. So we set up weekly chats at my place, and typically we will catch up. “

“I have no words. I really have no words. Wait a minute! I DO! That was DAMN irresponsible Felicity Megan Smoak! He’s an evil crazy psycho with a king fetish and shouldn’t be around you at all!” Tony looks pissed and concerned now that he’s heard Felicity REGULARLY talks to Loki.

“He’s not ALL that evil…..” Felicity stops as Hawkeye levels a glare as do the rest of the Avengers “okay he’s evil…but the nice kind of evil. He did allow you to live and all. Doesn’t that count as less evil in a way?”

Oliver and Digg smirk as they are used to it, but Tony then levels a look at Oliver. “SERIOUSLY QUEEN WHY ARE YOU NOT FREAKED OUT ABOUT THIS?”

Oliver takes a deep breath, “Do I like that she regularly talks to a god with ironically a god complex? Yeah I’m not happy about that. BUT I do know that I trust Felicity, and as she likes to say- her life and her choice.” He then grabs Felicity by the waist and looks down at Felicity, he sees Felicity staring back at him with pride and some other emotion he doesn’t dare to hope for.

“Annnd heart eyes!” Tony looks exasperated and looks to Digg for backup.

“Do you REALLY think any of us could try to change Felicity’s mind? And if you think THIS is bad” Digg pointing to Oliver and Felicity staring at each other oblivious to what the others are saying “then be glad you aren’t in Starling seeing this ALL day EVERY day.”

The rest of the Avengers and Digg go back into the Tower to asses any damage that had been done to the lab or any of the weapons in the variety of rooms. Digg wanted to talk with Captain America about strategy in case Loki makes an appearance in Starling for Felicity. Oliver and Felicity are completely alone, and both are lost in their own bubble, but then finally Oliver speaks.

“What did you mean about doing nighttime activities with me?” Oliver gave an eyebrow tilt and a smirk while Felicity turned red.

“Well we do Team Arrow duties during the night….so that would be a nighttime activity right?” Felicity stammers out and takes a step back.

“True. But…” Oliver takes a step forward and grabs Felicity’s hips to bring her closer, causing her to gasp, “I really don’t think that’s what you meant. Was it?”

“No” Felicity replies breathless at being so close to Oliver, and only seems to register what she had said as her eyes went wide. Oliver could see she would begin babbling soon to try and distract him from her answer, but instead Oliver takes her head in his hands and angles her up for a bruising kiss. Only when air becomes a necessity do they finally part.

“Oliver?” Felicity looks drugged from being kissed senseless but also confused, Oliver gives a small smile at how adorable Felicity is which her forehead scrunched up as if she’s solving a problem.

In a very low and soft voice Oliver talks to Felicity, “I could have lost you today. I thought I was going to die, and the one thing going in my head was regret that I never had more moments with you. That I was so blind with fear, that it made me make the worst mistake in my life but not being with you. Please…..” Oliver couldn’t finish as Felicity jumped on him kissing HIM senseless.

Digg cleared his throat as the rest of the Avengers stood staring at the newly formed couple with varying degrees of amusement, “as much as I’m happy that you two FINALLY are getting your heads out of your asses….we actually need to go back to Starling.” Then almost to himself Digg mumbles “Damn I owe Roy 20 bucks, and the heart eyes are going to get so much worse.” 

Felicity and Oliver nod and start to head inside, but when Felicity made it inside Captain America pushed Oliver out. 

“Felicity? Before you go I have a present for you. JARVIS can you direct Ms. Smoak to the lab for the new tablet that Stark Industries has created?” Tony says and begins to smile widely as Felicity attack hugs him AGAIN and then runs off to the lab. As soon as Felicity is gone, Tony goes from a wide smile to a menacingly glare at Oliver. In fact, ALL the Avengers are looking somberly and gravely at Oliver.

“Do I have to tell you what may happen should you EVER harm Felicity?” Tony asks almost conversationally, if not for the fact that afterwards he has his Iron Mask down and a charged weapon on Oliver. Oliver then notices that each Avenger (including the Winter Soldier) has a weapon out and pointed at Oliver to drive home the point that he would DIE if Felicity were to get hurt. Only Banner seems to be relaxed, and as if to sense Oliver’s question as to why no weapon pointed at him, Banner answers.

“Buddy, I don’t need to threaten you with a weapon. I AM the weapon.” Banner tilts his head to the side and gives an evil but protective smile at whatever he’s heard. “The Big Guy would like to remind you, if you make Felicity CRY then ‘Hulk Smash’ and he’s giving me some highly interesting visuals to go along with it.”

Oliver nodded to them all, but frankly was afraid to say anything at that point, but he knew he couldn’t show fear. Once he nodded then the Avengers stood down, with Tony now out of his Iron Man suit and giving Oliver a HARD pat on the back “Good talk.” Felicity then came running up and going on a mile a minute about how much she loves the new tablet and the new tech that’s in it. Basically Oliver doesn’t understand anything, but just gives her a dopey smile before going off and changing.

Seeing the smile, Thor, Hawkeye, Digg, Captain America, and the Winter Solider all see it and begin to laugh. Currently Felicity is talking with Tony and Banner about something dealing with science and they seem to be really into it. The Avengers with Digg had filled him in on their impromptu speech, without really talking, about what would happen with Oliver if he hurt Felicity. Digg just laughed and told them no worries, Oliver will be getting the same speech from: Digg, Lyla who is an ARGUS agent, Canary, Black Canary, Arsenal, Speedy, the Captain of the Police force, Tommy who even though is best friends with Oliver adores Felicity more, and of course a certain member of the Suicide Squad aka Deadshot who has a soft spot for the blonde. Then as an afterthought Digg brought up the Flash and the Team in Central City. Thor laughed loudly, as did the others because Oliver is completely screwed if he makes her cry, but then he said they were all missing the most scariest one of them all- Loki.

“Loki will give Oliver the shovel speech?” the Winter Soldier asked, because he did not really know of Loki other than what the Avengers have told him.

“He stopped an army from attacking Earth, and from killing Oliver, all because she asked. She’s got him wrapped around her finger,” Hawkeye interjects with all the males nodding their heads.

“Should Lady Smoak wish to ‘switch sides’ I believe you call it. Loki would embrace her as his own, and would delight in any revenge that should be done in her name. He will welcome the chance to discuss with Oliver the after effects of what would happen should Oliver treat Lady Smoak with anything other than respect, passion, and kindness. “ Thor states while Digg softly chuckling.

When Oliver comes back out and goes straight to Felicity, they give a chaste kiss which then sets Tony off on a “no kissing zone where fragile things can be broken” and for them to “shoo so your ridiculous amount of cuteness doesn’t upset the incredible power of Earth’s mightiest heroes.” Felicity gave one last hug to everyone and said bye to JARVIS, then off they went back to Starling City.

“What were you guys talking about when I left to go get my awesomely cool tablet?” Felicity grins as she shows him it again.

“They were just putting the fear of god….literally since one is an actual god…that if Oliver hurts you he’s toast,” Digg supplies while giving Oliver a look between ‘good for you guys and I’ll hide your body if you hurt her.’ 

“Awww that’s so sweet!” When Oliver looks at her amused she goes on to say it’s nice she has people to threaten others for her. Growing up she never had that, so she likes that now she sort of has this family that’s she made throughout the years. Oliver just smiles and gives her a quick kiss, because really she’s too cute.

“However they aren’t the ones you should be worried about” Felicity tells me.

“Oh yeah that’s reserved for Loki right?” Digg shouts out before Oliver could say anything.

“Nope,” Felicity pops the ‘p’ sound.

“Who is it then that I should be scared of most? Digg? Roy? Lance? Who?” Oliver stopped naming people because each name so far Felicity just shook her head with a big grin. Oliver is amused and then asks her who is scarier than vigilantes, an otherworldly god, and agents from a secret organization or the Avengers- including one man that turns into a literal rage monster.

Felicity just beams up at him and whispers “my mom.” Oliver begins to laugh but then stops at Felicity’s solemn expression.

“Your mom is scarier than Loki?” Oliver asks trying to remember the brief time he met her mother.

“Oh yeah. She’s been waiting all my life for me to get married, and the fact it is to Oliver Queen? Be warned as she has had MANY dreams of me getting married, having kids, moving to a big house, and just a LOT of dreams with MANY details. So should you break my heart that means you would be messing with her big dreams she’s had for me since I was 1 years old. Do not mess with the dreams of Smoak women.” Felicity stated as if fact, and noticed how Oliver paled slightly at the mention of marriage and children….he knew he wanted it with Felicity for sure….but the fact her mother would be so involved was kind of scary in a way. However, as scary as THAT idea would be, Oliver maintains to this day that Loki by far was the scariest and cruelest.

True to what the Avengers had said, Loki made sure to threaten Oliver should he ever hurt Felicity in any capacity.

“Why do you call her Happiness?” Oliver asked to try and distract Loki from one incredibly graphic tale of a possible outcome that would befall Oliver if he hurts Felicity.

“That is what her name means. Happiness.” Loki then looks at Oliver as if he is the stupidest person on the planet. “Gosh you are lucky that she loves you or I would try to dissuade her from connecting with such an unequal intellectual partner.” Loki then sighs as if he knows there is no changing Felicity’s mind. 

“And nice try on the distraction, but you could use some work with that. Finally I’ll end our little chat with one last warning…..”

“You will kill me in other ways than you mentioned?” Oliver quipped back, but grew cautious at Loki’s big evil grin.

“Oh no….killing would make it oh so easy. No. Should you harm the only human I hold dear or treat her in a manner that is undeserving or beneath someone of her quality…..well….I’ll just visit you every chance I get like this” Loki then transformed into a sweet old woman.

“Nana?” Oliver asked automatically, because he knows logically it is Loki and his power of illusion, but he takes a step back from his ‘Nana’ who has on Loki’s evil expression.

“Yep you’ve got it. Break Felicity’s heart and no matter where you go or WHO you are with….I’ll show up as dear sweet Nana that ONLY you can see. Going to have a difficult time being with any other woman don't you think? Celibacy would look good on you and so much fun for me. Since I mean ANYtime you would even THINK of doing anything….dear old sweet Nana will show up,” Oliver looked sick, Loki transformed back looking smug, before giving a “ta-ta” and disappearing. Oliver never told Felicity what Loki had said, but Oliver always made sure that on the day before and day of, when she would talk with Loki, that she would always be VERY happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All reviews, comments and feedback are welcomed! Even if it's just an- egh...wasn't your BEST but wasn't your WORST. LOL. Thank you all for all your continued support!


End file.
